Control
by Fatpunk
Summary: What if Harry Potter knew what he was when he was young? What if he went to hogwarts with his eyes wide open? my first fic so reviews would be great
1. The Letter

**Control**

**Chapter 1**

**The Letter**

**By Fatpunk**

Harry Potter was removed from the world of wizards at the age of 1. He was placed in the care of his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys at number 4 Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with a number of other titles, believe that this would be safest for him a place where he wouldn't have the expectations of the world placed on his shoulders before he could even talk.

How could someone at the age of one have the expectations of the world you may ask? Well this is because Harry managed to defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard of the past century, a man most fear to even name, and he did this by simply living to become known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard, had decided that Harry, along with his parents, must die, and when he decides to kill someone the die. On the night of Halloween he found the Potter's hide out, and proceeded to kill the family; starting with James Potter (Harry's father) and moving on to Lily Potter (Harry's mother). When he reached Harry, however, his plan came unstuck. Harry survived the killing curse that had no known block, and sum how defeated Lord Voldemort.

When Harry was placed in the care of his mother's sister it was expected that he would be loved and cared for, while sheltered from the fame that his survival had gained him. Dumbledore also knew, that while Voldemort had been defeated (for how long he did not know), many of his most faithful servant were still at large and as dangerous as he was. What he didn't know was that Petunia Dursley's hate and fear of anything magical was too great a feeling to be overcome by the simple fact that he nephew had no choice in what he was.

It was in this home that Harry Potter learnt the truth about the world a lesson he had to learn very early. Harry was an exceptionally bright young child and was able walk very early and was able to hold a basic conversation at 18 months, quite a feat most would think, for Harry, however, it would signal the end of his "freeloading". Every day he would complete chores around the house in return for meagre portions of food and lodging in the cupboard under the stairs. When jobs weren't done he would be punished severely, occasionally with beatings but usually starvation and confinement. Harry knew that not everybody was treated like this. His cousin, Dudley, when not tormenting Harry, was pampered and loved by his parents. Harry also saw this love for a child in his classmates and people around Little Winning. He knew not to hope for this kind of love from his relatives, only hope that they generally forgot him enough that he could take care of himself.

When at school he spent all his free time in the library. He did this for two reasons, reading books was a great way for him to escape be it in fiction or non fiction, and he knew that his cousin and this gang would never think to look in the library for him. It was here that he learnt many things reading books on topics as diverse as cooking, physics, chemistry, science fiction, romance anything he could get his hands on. He had an arrangement with the librarian to be allowed in there at any time she was in return for helping her with stacking books and sorting the catalogues.

Though his time in the library and round glasses may indicate it, he wasn't the stereo typical nerd. He was actually rather athletic, the only reason he never played sports was because he was always picked last and bullied as a result of Dudley and his gang the most feared of school bullies. He was also quite the charmer and brilliantly adorable. When combined with his startling green eyes and messy hair, everyone agreed that he would grow up to be a heartbreaker. Everyone except his family, that is, who he carefully hid any talents that he possessed from. Their opinions ceased to matter to him on his he had been assigned the task of spring cleaning, beginning with the attic. While cleaning he found a trunk hidden in the back corner buried under some odds and ends. What was fascinating about this trunk was the inscription, JP loves LE. He quickly worked out that this was his parent's trunk, thanks to his remarkable intellect, which had been hidden and forgotten. He brought it downstairs quickly and quietly and hid it in his cupboard and went to finish his cleaning. That night when trying to open the trunk was having impossibly bad luck and becoming extremely frustrated, to the point where pounded his hands against the trunk in annoyance, cutting his hand in the process. The blood from his hand dripped onto the inscription without his knowledge, though he would later find it out, and the trunk popped open. Inside was empty except for a letter from his parents, his first insight into where he came from.

_Dear Harry - our son_

_Hopefully you'll never read this letter without us though we fear that will not be the case. We don't know how much you know about us so we'll start at the beginning. First, we love you very, very much and hope nothing bad will ever happen to you. Unfortunately this isn't the case, unless we there no to correct this we are, obviously dead. That may sound harsh but we know that you have accepted that but don't know how much more you know._

_You, Harry, are a wizard as we were. But you story doesn't stop there. Shortly before your birth there was a prophecy made, of which we know part, the same part Voldemort knows. It states that at the end of July a child will be born with the power to defeat the dark lord Voldemort. There was more but we don't know it ask Dumbledore if it applies to you and how much more there was, he knows the full contents. _

_At the time we were to worried, we had know idea who it was or who else it could have been but we were careful and took any steps that we could to keep safe. When you were very young you magic started to manifest (that means to grow) and it wasn't just accidental magic either, you controlled it! We were amazed and so proud. Unfortunately, Voldemort decided to eliminate everyone who the prophecy could be about, starting with you. We went into hiding but it seams that wasn't enough and brings us to now. You are a wizard, a powerful one at that, being chased by a madman._

Harry was stunned to say the least. After so many years of been told that his parents died in a car crash he now found out that they were killed by a megalomaniac. What's more all the strange things that happened around him were coincidence but were, probably, him. Magic was real not just something in a book, the possibilities were endless. After taking a deep breath Harry continued reading.

_Now that all the back story has been filled in we are so sorry that we aren't there for you. We would do any thing to be there for you now but as they say the past is the past and will stay there. Now for the future, we don't know how old you are but it doesn't matter, if you are reading this letter the enchantments on this trunk have deemed you old enough to handle what is inside. The trunk is an heirloom of the Potter family. No one really knows when it came into their possession but legend says it was made by Merlin. It is called the "Trunk of the Potters". When you say the words "I am Harry James Potter, Son of James, Son of Lily" the trunk will change we don't know what form it will take but we do know that it has four compartments. The first compartment holds what the last person to use the trunk thinks you need. We know it sounds strange but that's magic. We really don't know how else to explain I or anything else about it to tell the truth._

_The second compartment holds the details to your family lineage. That is to say it contains a full family tree dating back to the first Potter. It also includes the financial information on the Potter family and all other finances that you control. This is a big responsibility but we know you can handle it. If your not yet 16 you can't change any major finances except to your own trust fund. There will be more on this in the compartment._

_The third and fourth compartments are more personal. They are from you father and me. There are letters in each from us explaining what is in there and some advise from each of us._

_We both love you dearly Harry and are watching over you from where ever we are now._

_With all our love_

_Your Mother and Father_

_Lily and James Potter_

If Harry was stunned before it was nothing to say how he was now. The logical part of him said that this couldn't be true but his heart said it was all true. In the Harry decided on a test. If when he made his declaration the trunk changed he would have no choice but to believe the letter.

Screwing up his courage Harry took a deep breath and said;

"I am Harry James Potter, Son of James, Son of Lily" and with that his world changed forever.


	2. The Trunk

**Control**

**Chapter 2**

**The Trunk**

**By Fatpunk**

_Screwing up his courage Harry took a deep breath and said;_

"_I am Harry James Potter, Son of James, Son of Lily" and with that his world changed forever._

When Harry made his declaration**­­­­­­­ **two things came to mind; 'My god. Its true' and 'Thank God Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are asleep'. He poked the trunk a couple of times while holding the letter from his parents carefully in his other hand. Examining the trunks details the beautiful oak panelling polished to a high gloss shine, with gold trim protecting the corners. But what was the most astonishing feature of the trunk was the coat of arms printed on to the top. The intricate design was a silver shield broken into four parts each holding the profile of an animal. The creature in the top right and bottom left he could easily identify, a jaguar and snake (King Cobra he thought), respectively. The other two animals he had to think more carefully about. They looked like mythological creatures that he had read about in a book in the library. One was a mighty gryphon situated in the top left corner. The other was a crup, a dog which looked like a Jack Russell but had two tails, in the bottom right corner. Situated above the shield, with its wings spread wide as if to protect the rest was a golden phoenix. What was most startling about these animals was they all had an Emerald for eyes, a strange likeness to his own eyes. They also had some making on their foreheads, he couldn't be sure but they looked like lighting bolts similar to his own.

After he overcame his initial shock he began to think as logically as he could (which surprisingly for a 6 year old was quite a lot), he realised that this change his situation greatly. He realised that he no longer had to worry what his relatives thought. He also wondered if he could escape from number four Private Drive. He decided to worry about the implications of this after he had examined the contents of the trunk. That would have to wait, though as he would be woken up early to prepare his "families" breakfast and do his jobs. He curled up in his cot and tried to sleep. Eventually his eyes became heavy and he fell in to a slumber, dreaming peacefully of what his lie would hold tomorrow.

The next morning Harry was woken a 6 by the harsh screech of his Aunt. "Up boy, we'll not have you sleeping all day!"

Once he dressed and left his cupboard his Aunt continued "I want you to prepare the breakfast and don't you dare burn it. After that you can tend to the back garden. If you pull out any of the pansies again I'll be speaking to your Uncle"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" was Harry's disheartened reply and he began preparing bacon and eggs with hash browns, toast, tomatoes and mushrooms.

Afterwards he went into the back garden and proceeded to weed the flower beds, careful not to remove any of the flowers like last time. He went back inside forgetting to clean off any dirt first and was caught by his aunt at the back doorstep. She scrunched her nose at him ordering him outside to clean up under the hose. When he came back inside he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs and told he wouldn't be getting any food that night. This fitted into his plans quite nicely. Though he was disappointed that he wouldn't be getting a hot dinner the Dursleys didn't know he could break out of the cupboard at any time, something he only did late at night to get food and he was always careful to lock the door afterwards. Being confined to his cupboard so early meant that he had all afternoon to explore contents of the trunk. Sitting in front of it he gently ran his had across the coat of arms wondering how to open it. As his hand passed over the eye of the gryphon the trunk popped open.

'Well, that answers that question doesn't it' he thought to himself with a quiet chuckle. Inside was a stack of books topped off with a letter. Placing the letter to the side for a moment he examined the titles of the some of the books. Titles such as "Curse and Counter Curse" "Beginners Guide to Transfiguration" and "Where There's a Will, There's a way" caught his eye. Realising he needed more information before he moved on to those books he decided to read the letter.

_To my Descendant_

_As a young mage I committed myself to a life time of protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. This was a belief that was passed on to my children and grand children and so on to you. I know you hold this belief as I enchanted this trunk, my trunk, to only open to one who holds this belief and only in a time of great need and when darkness approaches. I thought it only fair that they have every advantage that they can. May of the enchantments on this trunk you have to find out for yourself or another letter may appear when you are ready to understand. Until then you must forgive me for with holding this information, your mind is not ready to accept it yet._

_Now on to what I can tell you. To enter the trunk just press any of the eyes on each animal in the crest and you will be taken to a different compartment. The gryphon is the protector of my compartment and possesses the knowledge that you need to complete your task. I don't know what the task is and I dear say either do you. In time you will learn what your task is but you must be prepared for when it arrives. The books and artefacts that you can see is only a small portion of what is held within. It will update itself to your level as you grow and you knowledge becomes greater. It will also show any items that you need to review so you always remember the information. _

_The jaguar is the protector of the family's compartment. It holds all the information of what you own and some tombs on how to take care of those possessions so that your descendants may use them when the time comes. It also holds a portkey to Gringots. The goblins will take care of you there, just show them the portkey and they will know who you are we have an understanding between our family and their race. If you show them the respect they deserve (which is great) they will respect you and help you anyway they can. If you need any more information than I have given look in that compartment and a letter should be presented telling you what you need to know._

_It is likely that you wont need to use this compartment very often the Goblins will take good care of your money and possession that are in there care, you can trust them._

_The third and fourth compartments, protected by the snake and the Crup, are you parents. Inside is anything that they think you need the trunk holds their essence whether they gave it or not. Their magic is tied to the trunk as were all your ancestors. Their essence will be able to guide you through your life where ever they are providing you have this trunk. Unfortunately you will not be able to communicate with them but they can communicate with you through letters._

_The fifth compartment is yours and has its own protector. I do not know what the protector is as it is unique to you. You can get into the trunk the same way by pressing the eye. In it you can store anything you wish, clothes, personal items or whatever._

_The entire trunk is under a wide range of protection spells. Only you or someone with your permission can enter the trunk. They will see the trunk as it truly is, everyone else will see an ordinary trunk much like you saw before you activated it. It will always hold everything you put in it and will never be too heavy to carry. You should note that, with the exception of letters and your own compartment, everything you remove from the trunk will be returned when you have finished with it. While anyone you allow can remove things from the trunk they can only hold them while you are with them. When you leave the item will return to the trunk. This is so no knowledge can be lost. When you get older you can add to the trunk, that knowledge will be presented when you need it._

_My child. While your task will be great do not let it overawe you. This task is only a part of your life do not let it dictate what you can do, do not let it control your decisions. If you do not take time for yourself and live the darkness of the world will live. Always remember no matter how great you may become there will always be someone better. The power and knowledge that you have been given is great but it is not everything, allow it to humble you and remember there is always more. Never stop learning and never stop living_

_Your Ancestor_

_Merlin_

After reading the letter to say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. So many feeling were now rampaging through Harry's mind that he didn't know what to do. Fear and joy, pride and humility, respect and reverence along with many others all vying for his attention and recognition. In the end all he could display was dumfounded amusement. What shocked him most was that apparently, according to the letter in the trunk, Merlin; the greatest wizard of all time was Harry's ancestor. On top of that there was now a way for his parents to dispense advice to Harry whenever he was in greatest need, even though he couldn't argue with them like normal parents he would take this over the family he was currently presented with. Harry was still a bit sceptical, but with every thing he had already been presented with he felt that a bit of faith would be required. Later he may learn what was happening, but he was only 6 and he knew he didn't know everything.

He then proceeded to check out the contents of the trunk's other compartments, he felt that the family compartment could wait he went on to his mother's compartment. The letter it held was much the same as the first that he read, that she would always be proud and would always love him, how much she wished that she could be there to teach him about girls and how to dance, basically all the things that mother's do. The items in the trunk were the sentimental thing that mother's keep, baby booties, photos, doctors reports from his younger days. All of these things Harry cherished as it showed him that someone cared. That someone loved him no matter what happened.

His father's trunk was slightly different. The letter also talked about all those things but also talked about, what his father thought, was the more important things in life.

_Pronglet_

_I truly wish that you never have to read this letter, but it seems that my wishes won't come true. I love you dearly and will always be proud of what you do no matter what it is._

_I want to tell you a little about me. When I went to school me and my friends were part of a group called the Marauders, what we did was play pranks on everyone we could. We spent a lot of time pranking people and enjoying ourselves. I grant you that not all our pranks were good often we went a bit overboard with them. We formed a very strong bond between us and were friends even now._

_What I hope is that, even with the responsibility that you seem to be given, you can continue our tradition. You don't have to continue pranks if you don't want to, they don't always endear you to the right people (I almost lost my Lily because of them) but I do want you to live and enjoy every day that you can. Not all days will be fun, I know this, but most days can be enjoyed no matter what you do. Just don't go overboard like we did if you do take the path of pranks._

_Now, if you are to live your life to the full you need to be in a loving environment. If you were place in care by Albus I fear, and your mother agrees with me, this is not the case. He is a great man and deserves your respect, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't always understand that people can't get past their own prejudices. As such I fear he has placed you with your aunt believing that is the safest place for you and that you'll receive the love you deserve. If you are in a place were you are loved and cared for, then good, what I am about to say has no relevance. If not then I'm not overly happy with him but this can be changed. In the family compartment there is detailed the properties that we own. On of them is Potter Castle, also known as Camelot, Merlin helped Arthur to build the castle and later keep it safe from the evils of this world. When Arthur died Merlin took control of the castle to keep it out of the hands of the greedy lords of Britain who saw the castle as a means to rule over all of Britain and Europe. When he could not get the lords to work together he decided to use his influence in the background to keep as many innocent people safe as he could it is an endeavour that our family has continued to this day. The castle is unplottable, untraceable and any magic can be used in the castle without anyone knowing. Also there is everything that you could need for what ever you wished to do. There's farms for food, greenhouses of magical plants that can be used in potions and healing, and the grounds a full of animals magical and muggle. The castle and grounds are looked after a large number of house elves, both free and bonded (it's their choice), who do an exceptional job of looking after the property. They deserve your respect and, if you choose to live there, will take good care of you. There are some rules that our ancestors have put in place over the years for the elves benefit. The most important is that if it is a job a master could do, with minimal inconvenience, then they should do it. They have also been allowed to talk back if they think their master is doing something wrong and give their opinions. They are very intelligent creatures and deserve respect you should take their advice to heart._

_To get to the castle you have to go to Gringotts using the portkey in the family trunk. The letter in that compartment will tell you about it if you don't already know. When you get there just ask the goblin in charge that you want the key for Potter Castle, he'll know what to do._

_I love you always son, and never forget to live life but don't let things go to your head._

_With all my love_

_Your Father_

_Prongs_

By this time the tears were streaming down Harry's face. To know that his father had thought of his welfare before all other things was an assurance that Harry had never felt before. He realised, once again, that someone loved him unconditionally. After taking a moment to compose himself Harry had a look at some of the items in the trunk. It was a treasure trove of entertainment. A full record of the pranks that his father had pulled throughout his life. Most of them were from when he had arrived at school and featured the marauders at their full pranking power. There were, however, a number of pranks from before his Hogwarts school days. Photos and scrolls detailing the pranks, their effects and how James pulled them off without getting caught. What Harry considered the most important item in the compartment was a dairy written by his father with contributions from his fellow Marauders. It detailed the pranks effects, anything that went wrong, how they could have been improved, and any regrets the Marauders had because of the prank. In time Harry would come to use this information and pranking ability for a greater purpose. He would come to believe the pranks, when kept harmless, are a good way to practice a number of skill that he would need in years to come. Planning, stealth, manipulation and many other skills would be important when he had to face his destiny.

Harry also realised that his father had provided a choice. He could continue to live where he was or he could move out to Potter Castle. His Aunt and Uncle, as Harry's parents guessed, have shown Harry no love or affection for as long as he could remember. Harry was certain that this fitted in to his father's conditions for staying where he was put. Harry decided that he should finish looking through the trunk and check in the family compartment to find if there is a way for Harry to get to the wizarding bank and if there was he would decide whether or not to leave everything he knew behind.

Harry closed the trunk again and pressed the emerald eye of the jaguar opening the family estate compartment. Inside was organised much like a filing cabinet, separating the different holding of the family so it would be easier to find. Quickly looking at some of the heading he saw the names of businesses, property deeds for private homes and commercial land, mining deeds and many other different folders which he did not understand. Attached to the lid of the trunk was a small leather pouch with a circular crest displaying an intricately designed G. In the pouch was a solid gold key with the same crest as on the pouch and a letter address to the Head of the Potter House.

_Dear Lord Potter_

_It has come to our attention that there is a new head of Potter House. Unfortunately due to your age you are unable to take control of the estate and as per your family's wishes the Gringotts bank has continued to go the estate at the rate previously defined. Due to your age at your parents passing we were instructed to provide you with the means to contact us at a time of you choosing. Enclosed with this letter is a portkey which will deliver you to my office at Gringotts – Diagon Alley. To activate it use the phrase "I am the Heir to the Potter Estate" and I will meet you immediately._

_I look forward to meeting the new heir of such a noble family_

_Sincerely_

_Lord Ranghok_

_Head of Gringotts_

_Money and Knowledge together_

Harry returned the letter to the pouch and took the key in his hand. He closed the trunk and sat on it staring at the key for a prolonged moment. Once again re-enacting what happened at the start of the afternoon, Harry took a breath and stated "I am the Heir to the Potter Estate".

For a fraction of a second Harry felt a warm glowing sensation around his hand spreading quickly to the rest of his body. Immediately after that there was a grabbing sensation behind his navel and a rushing nose in his ears. Moments later his feet came crashing onto the ground causing him to lose his balance and tumble off the trunk onto the floor. Before he could gather himself he heard someone speak.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr. Potter."

Harry's instinctive reaction was to curl into a ball and whimper "please don't hurt me."

Had he been looking Harry would have seen the goblin raise his eye brow wondering why the Heir of Potter would be acting in such a manner. All other Potters that he had ever met one had ever had such a reaction even without seeing who was talking. The goblin knew that this child had a troubled past and it was part of his duty as a goblin in return for the debt his race had for the family to help this boy in any way he could.

Taking the tone he would use with any of his own children he stated "You have nothing to fear from me young one. You are safe here"

Hearing the comforting tone in the voice Harry looked up slowly to see who was speaking. If he weren't already shocked from the situation he would have been shocked by what he saw. A regal looking Goblin dressed in the finest silk, adorned with many gold trinkets fit for a king (which the goblin was). Harry slowly got to his feet and with as much respect as he could Harry queried "Sir, if I may ask, who are you?"

"My name is Lord Ranghok, head of Gringotts and leader of the goblin race" came the gentle reply.

It took Harry a second process the reply and remember all he knew on how to act in the presence of world leaders and royalty, which he could tell this creature obviously was. He slipped into a deep bow and stated "it is an honour to meet you sir"

The goblin chuckled and replied "As it is to meet you, please have a seat. Now what brings you here today"

Slightly confused as to why it would be an honour for the goblin Harry took a seat and brought himself to the business of his father's letter.

"I recently came into possession of this trunk I am sitting on and inside was a letter advising me to see you about moving to Potter Castle"

Slightly surprised the goblin nodded "Of course, please give me a moment." The goblin clicked his fingers and a second goblin entered the room. "Griphook, please collect the key to Potter Castle and return it here immediately."

Griphook left the room and Harry and Ranghok sat in silence for a moment. Harry, looking round the office saw everything he expected to be in the room of a high powered banking executive. Bookcases full of old banking records, large paintings decorating the office, a large mahogany desk, beautifully detailed leather chairs of which he was currently sitting in one, a set of gold scales for weighing gold and other precious metals, what he did see missing was a computer. This peeked Harry's curiosity though he just thought it was hidden somewhere in the room. When the goblin began pulling out a parchment and quill the idea that a computer was hidden was dismissed "Excuse me sir but where do you keep your computer?"

Ranghok looked up confused "Computer? What is a Computer?"

"It's a machine for sorting information and storing data. I thought all banks used them 'cause they were so much quicker than paper and anyone in the bank can get the information if their allowed. I'm sorry I don't know more about them I just assumed that you would use them."

"Muggle Banks use them, you say?"

Now the confusion switched from Ranghok to Harry. "Muggles?"

"Yes, non magical peoples. Gringotts is the only bank in the wizarding world so the banks you speak of must be muggle banks." Ranghok replied.

Harry nodded in understanding Harry continued "Yes sir, it saves them time because they don't have to repeat the paper work as often and the data is kept secure from other parties. I guess that would also mean they can save costs in their work and make more money."

Ranghok nodded, seeing the logic in the situation when Griphook returned "well Harry you are indeed correct. If these computers work as you say they do then they would save the bank a lot in costs." Shaking his head realising he was getting cost cutting advice from a 6 year old child he continued "you have given me something to think about. Now Griphook has the key to Potter Castle. This key also acts as a portkey and keys you into the wards allowing you to disparate in and out of the property when you learn and it means that only your portkey's will be able to use Potter Castle as the destination until you key someone else into the wards"

Harry took the key, which was hanging from a fine gold chain, from Griphook still slightly confused by the explanation. Ranghok continued "to activate the portkey feature state 'Return me to Potter Castle' while the chain is been held by all those you wish to travel with and you are in possession of the key itself. Always were the key around your neck when it's not in use it will form a tattoo of sorts around your neck and will reappear as a chain when you are thinking about it. This way you will always have a way to get home. The portkey can never be traced and nor can you when you are wearing it."

Harry sat quietly listening to what was he was been told and trying to think of the implications of the information. Being 6 Harry didn't think of what would happen later in his life or how this key would protect him from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Also there are a number of wards on the castle," Ranghok continued "these wards will allow you to perform magic without being detected and will mean that your location is secure from anyone who means harm to you. The most important ward that has been set will prevent anyone you don't know from contacting you. Anyone who tries to contact you without your knowledge will be directed to our security division. Should there be any business proposals we here at Gringotts can take care of it in accordance with the family's wishes, if there is anything we believe that you need to know about we can forward it on to you with a note from us if need. Anyone you do know can contact you the normally through the owl post."

There were a number of comments in the statement that had Harry slightly confused and felt that he should address them. "Sir, why would anyone have business proposals for me?"

"Your family is a very old and prestigious family and may other people would wish to have some association with you add to that you defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when you were a baby, your association with a business would be very helpful" explained Ranghok. "Rest assured your family never let there children be publicly associated with any businesses and that will continue for a long time yet."

Harry nodded and went on to ask "what were you talking about owl post?"

"Ah, owls are the way that wizards communicate much like pigeon delivery in days past."

Harry was slightly over awed by the whole situation. Here he was talking to a goblin about the management of his family's fortune and the security of himself in the legendary castle of Camelot, also known as Potter Castle. What he didn't realise was that the situation was far more special than he realised. Not only was the ruler of the goblin race, who generally never speaks to non goblins, but he also had his commitment to help in any way he could.

Harry thanked the goblin for all his help, placed the chain around his neck and took the key into his had and prepared to go to his new home. Thanking the goblin once more Harry said aloud "return me to Potter Castle" and, with a tug on his navel, left to his new home.

Once Harry made the decision to leave for Potter Castle and make it his new home two wards at Privet Drive were activated. One informing Albus Dumbledore that Harry no longer called his Aunt and Uncle's residence home and the second telling the Ministry of Magic that they could no longer detect the magic of Harry Potter. The two different groups immediately left for where they believed Harry's home was and disturbed to find that the Dursleys were both uninformed of Harry's disappearance and went to check the cupboard under the stairs for him, and that when they found that he had gone they were supremely happy for the occurrence. Both parties agreed that a combined search for the child would be the best way to find him but were concerned for his welfare when they could not trace his magic, which had always been so strong they had to reduce the sensitivity on many of the ministry detection tools.

After three months searching the ministry officially declared that Harry Potter was missing and presumed dead. They tried to keep the announcement as quiet as possible for fear of the public reaction. The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge awarded Harry the Order of Merlin First Class for his defeat of Voldemort in the war, an award that was magically bound to the recipient and would always be recognised in any communications that he writes.

Albus Dumbledore refused to believe that Harry was dead. He continued to search for every day for the next year researching new methods of detection and tracking but to no avail. At the end of the year Dumbledore finally gave up the search but refused to believe that Harry was dead. There were two reasons for his belief in Harry's survival; first was his gut feeling that Harry was alive, a feeling that had never led him astray before; and second was that his name had not been deleted from the Hogwarts registrar a document that no one else bar the current headmaster and his deputy could read.

Eventually the search for Harry became somewhat of a hobby for Dumbledore and the deputy Headmistress, searching hopefully whenever the inspiration struck. The search continued every year until 1991, the year Harry was due to arrive at Hogwarts. In the rush of preparations for the school year neither of them noticed the letter for Harry be written and sent. Neither saw the address on it; Harry Potter, Potter Castle via Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

In the years after Harry's arrival at Potter Castle Harry devoted himself to a number of activities. On the first night Harry was pleasantly surprised with the decoration and condition of the castle. Harry had thought he would arrive in a deserted drafty castle decorated in a middle ages theme. What Harry found was completely different. The castle was decorated in an understated elegance; the furnishings were very comfortable and wanted to be lived on. The quality of the furnishings was obviously quite high but still projected that homely feel.

The Castle was also home to a number of other occupants in the form of house elves. The elves obviously had great pride in their work and Harry would later find they were very intelligent creatures. Harry would take their advice in many situations in the future and trusted the implicitly.

The grounds were also home to a wide variety of creatures. There was a fully functional farm with cattle and sheep. A large horse stud was present on the property, one which Harry took great pleasure in riding the magnificent animals once he had learnt how. Deer roamed free across the hill lands of the property, which would occasionally be hunted for food and leather. In addition to the muggle creatures the estate was a sanctuary of sorts for magical creatures. In the hill the caves provided homes for Dragons and Gryphons, Thestrals roamed through the forests, though Harry could not see the animals themselves he learnt to see the magic around them. Sindgets flew through the trees in numbers seen no where else in the world, and unicorns would drink at the lakes and rivers that made their way through the property. What Harry loved most were the Phoenixes that lived in the area, one of which would later provide the core for his staff in its death along with a unicorn and a gold dragon.

Harry's days were generally filled with adventures around his property, he would ride his black stallion, lighting (the name inspired by the white markings on his head, the same as his curse scar). Most of the wards that were present only covered the main castle and farm, the rest of the land was just too extensive to cover everything. There were wards protecting the magical animals in the area so that, while anyone could enter the extreme areas of the estate, should they see any magical animals they would forget they were there, irrespective of whether they were muggles or magical themselves.

In the evenings Harry would study the magical books in his trunk. The books focused on wandless magic, something Harry didn't know wasn't commonly done. Very early on Harry performed the ritual to find out what gifts he had. He found he had a long list of gifts but assume that it was normal and the wide range of gifts was common. The gifts he had included: multiple animagus, beast speaker, sorcerer, mage, elemental, mental fortitude, metamorphmagus, aura reader and magic seer.

Many of the skill he taught himself with reference to the books in his trunk. He was tutored in aura reading and magic seeing by the house elves but it was a skill he preferred not to use as it invaded other people privacy. Ranghok taught Harry etiquette and wizarding law with help from the portraits of his ancestors in the castle. With Ranghok's help he also hired a goblin mercenary trainer to learn some non magical ways for fighting on advice of his parents and Merlin.

When he was 8 he learnt to construct his own staff to use for accessing the mage level skills. He sourced all the items required for the staff from his grounds. The wood was an eleven wood from the forests around his home. He got scales from a Gold Dragon for the setting of the focus crystal. A unicorn provided tail hairs for the bindings around the staff. A ruby the size of an egg was used in conjunction with a dozen emeralds was used for the focus. What made the staff truly unique and powerful was the core of the staff. Harry used phoenix heart strings, an item which you can only get from a phoenix that willingly passes on to the afterlife. The fact that a phoenix to can willingly pass on is not commonly known, in Harry's case the phoenix in question was helped by Harry after escaping from a fight with a gryphon on the property. Over 2 months Harry nursed the phoenix back to health. As a reward the phoenix explained that it was very old and was almost ready to pass on and when the time came it would leave Harry its heart to use in a staff. The two formed a close friendship in the year before the phoenix's death, with the phoenix helping Harry with his animagus transformations and providing good company telling stories of its youth. When the time came for it to pass on, it was a very emotional time for Harry, out of respect, Harry used the heart to make his staff.

By the time Harry was 11 he had mastered the three of his five animagus forms, which he discovered were the same as the crest of his trunk. The only magical creature he had mastered was the phoenix and that was due to his phoenix friend's help. He had also mastered a wide variety of sorcerer spells including most of the spells taught at Hogwarts. He was starting to get the hang of mage spells but was still too young to possess the raw power for all but the weakest mage spells. He had improved his mental fortitude and started learning basic occlumency and legilimency. He was able to speak to most animals that he had met; only a few of the bird species gave him trouble. Unfortunately, he had no control over the elements as it requires a master occlumens emotional control.

Once he was able to hold a form for 12 hours with his metamorphmagus powers, which took him around 6 months, Harry went out to a private muggle language centre and began leaning different languages. By the time he was 10 Harry was fluent in 5 different languages, including French Bulgarian and Latin, and was able to read in many others and could speak enough to get by.

In the month leading up to his 11th birthday Harry began preparing for his re-entry to the wizarding world. He brought a number of books on recent history detailing what had happened in the 5 years since he left. He also talked with Ranghok to get his take on wizarding society, always a fascinating conversation. Strangely in all his research he never came across the news that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, saviour of the wizarding world, was believed dead. This was because in his research most people tried to ignore Harry's supposed death.

On July 31st Harry use his house key to return to Gringotts to meet with Ranghok and get his Hogwarts letter. On arrival Harry was somewhat nervous. This day he would return to the public life. Would people like him? Would he be cast aside? Harry was nervous about many of the things that could come to pass in his future but he decided long ago to screw up his courage and met everything head on. Harry met with Ranghok and collected his letter, the green lettering shone from the parchment drawing Harry's attention, as if declaring the turning point of Harry's life. He turned the envelope over and examined the wax seal before breaking it and removing the letter from inside.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Harry sighed and wrote his reply stating he would accept the invitation and would be on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. He handed the letter to Ranghok to forward and went out into Diagon Alley for the first time.

Stepping out into the street Harry set off to Flourish and Blotts to purchase his required books, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for his potion ingredients, the Cauldron shop for the No. 2 pewter cauldron. In Madam Malkin's where Harry purchased his robes Harry met a rude, arrogant blond haired boy. This boy spoke incessantly asking questions and not waiting for a reply. When he finally asked for Harry's name the boy was told he was finished and left to Harry's great pleasure.

Before stopping for his wand Harry went into Eeylops Owl Emporium thinking he could use on for company and sending letter to Ranghok and the House elves back home. He instantly spotted a beautiful snowy owl stuck in a corner and quietly asked what the owls name was and if she would join Harry.

The owl replied "My name is Hedwig and I would greatly enjoy your company if you would get me out of this cage!"

Harry smiled and took the owl to the front counter to purchase Hedwig. He also purchased a variety of owl treat a stand and a large cage to transport the owl. Harry took Hedwig to Gringotts with the rest of his purchases before going to Ollivander.

Harry entered the dimly lit and dusty store, quietly examining the rows of boxes. He was fascinated by the magic in the air. Closing his eyes briefly he focused on his magic seeing. Reopening his eyes he looked around. The colours were amazing. Deep reds, bright oranges, forest greens, purples, greys, the list goes on. What really caught his eye was the wand in the window, a stunning example of craftsmanship. The wood was finely detailed and highly polished; the wand emanated a rainbow of colours with a golden red dominating the aura. He slowly reached his had out to the wand feeling the power surrounding it. Before he could take the wand in his hand he heard a shuffling of feet behind him. He pulled his hand back and stopped concentrating on his magic sight.

"Can I help…" the speaker stopped and stared at Harry. "Can it be? Harry Potter lives?"

"Yes sir. I'm looking to by a wand. Is mister Ollivander around?" Harry replied confused.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'm Mr. Ollivander. I'm sorry you've been gone so long it was assumed you were dead." Replied Ollivander still slightly awed. "Now which is your wand arm?" he continued returning to business.

Harry reached out his right hand, shaking his head at the absurdity of the statement. Of course he wasn't dead. A fact easily found if they had asked at Gringotts. The tape measure Ollivander had set to measure his hand had move further up his arm and was currently measuring the distance between his eyebrows.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold" said Ollivander "your mother's was willow, swishy rather good for charms work. Your father favoured a mahogany wand, pliable, very good for transfiguration." He chuckled "I say your father favoured but really the wand chooses the wizard. Here, willow, 13 inches dragon heart string core" he stated, handing Harry a wand. "Give it a wave."

Harry waved the wand and nothing happened.

"Nope." He said, snatching the wand back. "Try this, oak, 10 inches, unicorn hair core"

Harry took the wand and waved it. Nothing.

This continued for hours. Oak wands, beech wands, holly wands. 5 inches to 15 inches. Unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, and phoenix tail feather cores. They tried every combination they could. As time passed Harry began to get worried by Ollivander just got more excited.

"Don't worry son, will find something for you I've never failed yet." Ollivander said then mumbled to himself reaching for the wand in the window "I wonder. Could it be?"

He handed the wand to Harry, not saying anything. Harry took the wand and felt the power of it spread throughout his body. He waved the wand, sending a shower of red, gold and green sparks through the air.

Ollivander took the wand "holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple. Curious. Very curious." He said placing the wand in its box and wrapping it.

"Excuse me sir but what's curious?" Harry questioned.

"It is curious that you should be destined for this wand Mr Potter as the phoenix which provided the core for your wand provided one other, just one other. It is curious because its brother wand, why, its brother gave you that scar. We can expect great things from you Mr Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

Harry left the shop feeling the beginnings of the expectation he would come to expect. He looked back into the window of the shop to see a new wand been placed in the window and he smiled. He smiled because he remembered something he read in a letter from his mother

'Though some things maybe put on a pedestal you must remember that it is always a passing phase, a fleeting moment in time preparing for the next big thing.'

He went home and for the next month he got ready for his journey on September 1st. He continued his playing and studies. Life went on.


	3. Hogwarts

Control

By Fatpunk  
Chapter 3

Hogwarts

In the following month Harry's time was occupied with reading his first year books. He found the information fascinating. The knowledge contained in the books was completely different to what he was used to. While most of what he had been learning to now was focused on will, what he was about to learn was more focused on the form. It made Harry wonder whether wandless magic would be accessible to any witch or wizard if they were taught at a young age. Later he would realise that the power of the witch or wizard would also determine their ability perform wandless magic. The contrast between art and science fascinated Harry especially because he could do both well.

The biggest fascination Harry found was that wand magic was quicker to perform. The wand allowed Harry to draw his magic quicker, something which would be very important in a duel. He spent a couple of hours each week practicing his wand movements, feeling the magic and how it moves. This fitted around his normal daily routine of horse riding, sword play and martial arts, along with his sorcerer and mage studies.

When August 30th rolled around Harry felt he was as prepared for his schooling days as he could be. He spent the next two days packing his trunk with anything he needed, clothes, swords and stuff of the like. He had a couple of long conversations with the house-elves so that the castle would continue to function while he was away. Most of the conversation revolved around the elves telling Harry what they would be doing and that either party should talk to the other if anything should go wrong.

On September 1st Harry used his vault key to return to Gringotts and from outside the Leaky Cauldron he caught a taxi to Kings Cross Station. Using his magical sight Harry saw the wrought iron gates to platform 9 and 3/4, hidden behind a support column between platforms 9 and 10. Harry looked around to ensure that he wasn't been observer. He saw a family gather together all with fiery red hair. Harry watched for a moment, remembering the inadequacies that he always felt in those years before he left the Dursleys for Potter Castle, he had a moment where he lamented on all that he had lost in the past and the family he would never know with the exception of the letters from their spirits. Shaking off the nostalgia Harry enter platform 9 and ¾ and caught his first look at the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet steam engine which ferries students to and from the school. He found an empty compartment, stored his trunk and let Hedwig out so she wasn't cramped in the cage all day. He looked out the window watching as parents farewelled their children for the years schooling. At 11 o'clock Harry felt a lurch as the train left on its day's journey to Scotland and Hogwarts.

The first person that Harry met on his journey was the same boy with platinum blonde hair he met at Madam Malkin's.

"Hello, I see you have plenty of space here do you mind if I sit" he said.

Harry motioned towards the seat opposite him. The boy sat and began a conversation Harry would remember for years to come.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, pureblood of the highest standing. Who would you be?"

Harry was cautious and decided to question Malfoy on his belief's rather than answer his question. "Why is that important? Being pureblood I mean?"

Malfoy sneered slightly, a skill he would improve in years to come "Blood purity is of the greatest importance. Muggles are a curse on the wizarding society, on the world; they taint magic, that which separates us from the inferior species of the world."

Harry smiled "that's quite a speech. Your parents must have been drilling that into your head for years. Tell me, do you know what magic is and where wizards get the power to use magic from?"

Malfoy frowned, then quickly replaced the expressionless mask he had been taught to wear "well no" he replied "but what does that matter wizards can and magic should be kept in all magic families, pureblood families!"

Again Harry smiled "well, it would seem that we have very little to talk about then. Maybe one day, when you can answer that question we can take up this conversation again"

Harry stood and collected his trunk "come Hedwig lets find somewhere else to sit" the owl flew down onto his shoulder and they left. He walked up the train to find somewhere to sit. Most compartments were full with chatting students. The only compartment he could find had a single occupant. She was a basically beautiful young girl with big bushy brown hair, soft brown eyes and slightly bucked teeth with her head buried in a book.

"Excuse me, may I join you?"

She smiled and blushed but nodded. "My names Hermione Granger" she said with a slightly bossy voice. "I had no idea I was a witch and all the strange stuff I could do was magic until my letter came. I've been reading everything I can to make to catch up I just hope its enough" she started to become slightly down hearted but quickly recovered. "So what's your name?"

Harry avoided the question and asked "why do you think you would be behind? Most witches and wizards don't learn anything until their 11 when the buy their first wand before school."

She smiled "thank you. At first I thought that witches and wizards from all magic families would be taught from when they are young, much like with, muggle is it?" Harry nodded "yea like muggle schools do. Then when I got on the train everyone I've met keeps talking about purebloods. I'm just worried that I'll be so far behind everyone else"

"I had a conversation with someone like that earlier" Harry said "I left when I found that he had no reason for his dislike of muggle born witches and wizards, it's just straight out bigotry and racism. Don't worry you there are other muggle borns you've just happened to miss them" Harry said with a joking half smile causing Hermione to blush again

"Thank you again, but you never answered my earlier question. What is your name?" she asked again.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when the door to the compartment burst open closely followed by portly young boy with a round face and highly expressive, but obviously nervous, eyes.

"I've lost my toad has anyone see him? He just keeps getting away from me I don't know what to do" he was very close to tears.

Harry froze. He could deal with many things animal, dangerous and cuddly, or blood from injuries, but people, especially emotional people, Harry had very little dealings with. He was saved by Hermione when she jumped to her feet "sorry but we haven't seen your toad" she said "but I'll help you find him if you want, if that's okay?" she continued looking to Harry to see that he was okay with her deserting him after just meeting.

"That's cool, I'm sure there'll be plenty of chances to finish this conversation at school" Harry said smiling.

Hermione left leaving Harry alone once again. He pulled out on of his favourite books _Magic by Merlin _a topic that had been touched upon already during the day and he opened his senses to ensure that no one saw what he was reading. A few hours into the trip, after the lunch lady had been and gone, Harry was interrupted again he put his book away just before the doors opened. Standing in the door way was a young blond girl. She possessed a childish beauty which would, in time, turn her into a stunning example of human art. One of the accomplishments of human breeding which could never be achieved if one deliberately tried to achieve. "Can I join you? I'm sick of the idiotic conversations of the other "purebloods" going on about how their better than everyone else because of who their parents are" she said slightly disgusted.

Harry agreed inviting her to sit down. He said "I take it you don't agree with that statement."

She looked at him, thinking he was another pureblood supremacist "no, I don't agree" she jeered "do you have a problem with that?" she accused reaching towards his pocket.

Harry raised both his hands in surrender "not at all, in fact I happen to agree with you. To my knowledge most people that hold the position that muggle borns are inferior base their belief on half the facts. Please have a seat."

She raised an eye brow and considered him before sitting. "That's quite a statement. Not many 11 year olds like us are that perceptive. My parents say much the same thing." She said "I'm not sure what to believe though. I mean the most powerful wizards of the age are pureblood but there are so many muggle borns that hold so much magic and power that I just don't know."

Harry nodded he could see her point and why she was confused but he continued "Who do you think is so powerful then?" he queried.

"Well there's Dumbledore," she started "you-know-who are the most recent but going back you get the founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, Morganna, Circe the list goes on."

"To start with Voldemort (the girl shivered at the name) was muggle born, so was Merlin, Gryffindor's Grandmother was a muggle. From what I've learnt breeding has some effect on a person's power and skill but it's not the most important thing deciding a one's strength. People's prejudice often blinds them from what is available to people." Harry countered.

The girl was shocked. In one statement this boy had shattered many of her long held beliefs. If what he said is true it could change the way the wizarding society forever, if he could get others to believe him. She was about to continue the conversation when the train's intercom bleared to life announcing that they where approaching Hogwarts and that all students should prepare themselves for arrivals and leave their trunks on the train when they arrived.

"Well I better go find my trunk and get changed. Maybe I'll see you 'round" She said. As she moved to the exit she turned and said "my name's Daphne Greengrass, by the way" and left with a barely noticeable blush.

Harry smiled and thought how much fun it would be to cause girls to blush. He'd never do so with a nasty streak, but pushing their boundaries of social acceptability would be fun. Harry carefully put his glasses to the side as he donned his Hogwarts robes, wearing them over his jeans and tee shirt. He returned his glasses to his face, locked his trunk and waited to arrive at Hogwarts.

About five minutes later the train began to slow the jolt to a stop. He stood and left the compartment and saw the flood of students entering the corridor and moved to the exit. Once outside he began to wonder where to go.

"First year's ova 'ere! First years this way!" announced a loud voice from a man about twice the size of a normal man.

'That answers that question' Harry thought 'I wonder if he's half giant, no matter' finishing the thought with a thoughtful look on his face, moving towards the man. Harry stopped in the middle of the group of first years and waited a short time before.

"Right, that everyone? Follow me!" the man said leading them down a branch covered path finally ending on the shores of a lake.

"Okay, you'll get ya first look at 'Ogwarts just as soon as we get across the lake. Now get in four to a boat."

Harry entered a boat followed by Hermione, Daphne and the boy who lost his toad. Harry saw the large man sit down and take up two seats on his own.

"Right, everyone ready. Forward!" The man shouted.

The boats moved forward sliding across the glassy waters of Hogwarts Lake. A silent journey ensured as each party contemplated what happened on the train ride. Eventually Hogwarts Castle came into view. Its many turrets and towers inspiring awe in all the students, be it pureblood or muggle born. The boats pulled into an underground harbour and disembarked from the amazingly stable boat. The students all gathered around in a tight and slightly fearful group looking towards the large man who was standing at the bottom of a stair case.

"Right, all out? 'Kay follow me!" he said before setting off up the stair case with the children following.

The group climbed up the stairs without talking. The only sounds that could be heard was the clop of shoes against the stone floors echoing off the walls. After a few minutes of climbing the group of first year students came to a set of enormous oak double doors easily twice the size of the man who was leading them. He walked to the door once everyone had arrived on the landing and rapped three times on the door. Everyone waited with baited breath. After a moments pause the door began to open. This surprised Harry slightly. He was expecting the door to creak and drag, but the door opened silently, gliding on its hinges. When the door was open completely, woman of average height, with her dark brown hair put up in a tight bun on the top of her head. Harry got the impression that she wouldn't be a person to cross though, if on her good side, she would be a teacher to take good care of the students under her guidance.

"First years, Professor McGonagall" the man said waving a dustpan sized hand towards the new students.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said nodding to the man as left to parts as yet unknown. Addressing the students again "follow me" she said before moving into the hall.

The students followed her passing a set of doors with a bubbling of noise emanating nothing could be understood but it was obviously the rest of the students.

The first years were lead into a small room off to the side of the hall. They all packed in together in a tight bunch lending each other the support that they were all facing the unknown together. Harry was feeling both fascinated be the history of the castle, knowing how many of his ancestors had learn their trade here within these walls. He was also slightly nervous. It was a rare occasion when he wasn't prepared for a situation but this was one of those times and, what's more, he felt this would be the first of many in years to come.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."i

She then left, to prepare for their arrival Harry assumed. She also left Harry with a lot to think about. When introducing the houses she seemed to spit the name of Slytherin out with great disgust. The reason Harry did not know but the prejudice concerned Harry greatly. How could society function when some of the possibly the best students are disregarded because of there house?

While waiting for McGonagall to return many students started to debate what they had to do for sorting. One boy, from the fiery red headed family Harry saw at Kings Cross, suggested they would have to fight a troll. This cause Harry to chuckle quietly wondering how fighting a troll would decide what house you belonged in. Hermione was rattling off all the spells she knew to the person next to her wondering which she would have to know. Many of the spells Harry had never heard of but he assumed he would learn them at some time in the year.

He was asked his opinion by the person next to him. As he was about to answer he was interrupted by the entrance and conversation of the ghosts above them. Their arrival caused many to jump.

"I say we give him another chance. He's bound to change one day" said a portly ghost in flowing robe.

"But how many chances have we given him but still with no change? How many more does he deserve?" a female ghost dressed in a delicate evening gown said quietly, though everyone heard her with perfect clarity.

"Oh look, first years I suppose" said another ghost, this one dressed in a historical tunic and shirt with a high ruffled neck. A few students nodded but no one said anything. "Oh excellent, excellent!" he said "I am Sir Nicolas, The Gryffindor Ghost"

"Thank you Sir Nicolas, move along please" said Professor McGonagall as she re-entered the room. The ghosts nodded and moved on.

"Everyone form a single line and follow me" McGonagall said and led the students back out of the room.

Harry joined the line about a quarter back from the front with Daphne a little in front of him and Hermione slightly behind. The group moved into the great hall which grew quiet on their entry. The made their way to the front of the Great hall between the centre two of the four house tables. Harry looked around the hall watching the group with excitement written in their faces.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_" he heard Hermione say and looked up to see the star covered roof much like it was outside.

McGonagall stepped into an anteroom to the side of the great hall. A minute later she returned carrying a three legged stool and a tatty and frayed wizard's hat. The two were set up at the centre of the room. Everyone in the hall looked towards the hat expectantly, causing the first years to follow suit. Suddenly a tear in the brim of the hat came apart and began to sing

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

After that Harry took very little notice. He caught a few mentions of house values, bowler hats, and safe hands though they were lacking. At the end of the song everyone in the great hall, with the exception of one of the teachers, clapped with zeal. The sorting hat bowed its peak to each of the tables in turn before becoming still.

McGonagall took out a scroll and began reading names starting with Abbott, Hannah who went to Hufflepuff. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor; Daphne was somewhat controversial, the tear in the brim separated to announce the house but stopped before finally shouting to the crowd "Ravenclaw!" The sorting continued through the line of student Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin after the hat barely touched his head. After Perks, Sally Anne was sorted into Ravenclaw came Harry's turn though none new it.

McGonagall opened her mouth to announce the next student but stopped. She looked to a man with long white hair and a beard to his waist. She looked back at the scroll then turned and walked to the head table and had a hurried conversation. Many students broke out in hushed whispers which disturbed Harry's ability to hear the conversation between the professors though he did hear words like "impossible" "no reply" and "lost or dead". Finally she went back to the hat and silence fell over the hall before she announced

"Potter, Harry"

The hall broke out in unrestrained chatter and stares, searching the line of first years as Harry began to step forward. Harry caught a glimpse of all those that he had spoken to on the train ride to Hogwarts. Most held faces of disbelief, though Malfoy had a look of distain and disgust.

Harry walked forward to the hat and was most surprised when he saw that the teachers had the same look of disbelief. He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head, bringing his limited occlumency skills into play. The hat began to probe his mind but Harry interrupted.

"Hello Mr Hat"

"Why, hello Mr Potter" the hat replied. "I must say from what I heard in the headmaster's office few thought you would be here today"

"Really? I'm rather surprised, I sent my confirmation letter. May I ask why you're trying to get into my head?"

"Mr Potter, very Ravenclaw, knowing what I was doing, but very Gryffindor, charging straight towards the problem" hat said "but if you listened to my song you would know what I am doing"

"Then I must apologise, I was some what distracted during your song plus the puns were a little obvious."

"Criticising my song that is definitely Slytherin, he was never fond of my songs. I'm searching your mind to find where you would be most suited."

"How is that appropriate? Stereotyping them at such an early age. The stigma of been in the wrong house will follow them for the rest of their life" Harry reasoned

If the hat could it would be smiling. "That is very true Mr Potter I wonder if I am doing the right thing every year. Unfortunately it must be done if you would consent, may I sort you now?" the Hat finished by asking.

"Certainly, but only if we can finish this conversation later" Harry replied.

"I would be honoured, being a hat can be were boring."

"I can imagine."

Harry lowered his mental shields and allowed the hat to begin the sorting in earnest.

"Now there's cunning, courage, smart and loyal to a fault, a thirst to prove yourself but where to put you?"

Harry thought for a moment then thought to the hat "not Slytherin please."

"Not Slytherin a. you could be great and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness" the hat reasoned.

"This maybe true but the odds of me being accepted if I'm a Slytherin. Something needs to change in the world for Slytherin's to be accepted. I think destiny has decided for me and I need acceptance, for everyone's sake, especially mine" Harry replied becoming less and less confidant throughout his monologue.

The hat accepted his explanation without question "in that case best be GRYFFINDOR!" shouting the house to the whole school "you need to start somewhere" the hat thought to Harry as a final note.

The school was silent as Harry stood to go to the Gryffindor table, stunned by how long Harry was in the chair. Then, after the other Gryffindor's realised what had happened, the Great Hall erupted with a gale of noise. Harry went to the table and sat between Hermione and another red-headed boy, Percy Weasley he would later learn. For the rest of the sorting Harry clapped for all the students as they were divided into their houses, getting many curious stares from people when he clapped for Slytherin's. He clapped and cheered loudest for people joining his own house, of course, already starting to feel the house as an extended family for him.

After Zambini, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin, took his seat and the subdued applause had stopped the Headmaster (tall man with the long white hair and beard) stood, gazing over assembled students "Before we start our wonderful feast" he began speaking in a melodic voice "and they are nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak" he said, before sitting and turning to Professor McGonagall and starting a conversation.

The moment he sat the gold serving dishes that lined the tables filled with food. Everything from roast meats to mint humbugs lined the table which Harry served onto his plate, taking a small sample of each dish to see what was good at Hogwarts.

Once he had finished his meal and started on the after dinner drink of pumpkin juice Harry started observing the occupants of the school. Harry looked down the table starting with Hagrid at one end of the table, past a tiny little man reminiscent of a dwarf, past McGonagall and Dumbledore, eventually leading to a pair of young teachers. One of the teachers had a fearful looking face topped off by a purple turban; the other had slicked back, oily black hair and a hooked nose. As if he new he was been observed his head snapped around to stare at Harry. The pair stared at each other before Harry felt a slight tickling in his scar.

"Excuse me," he asked Percy "but who are those two teachers?"

"Well the guy with the turban is Professor Quirrell," he explained "he used to be a great teacher then he took a year off, hasn't been the same since. The other guy is Professor Snape. Nasty guy he is, hate everyone not in Slytherin, he probably hates them too just doesn't tell the rest of the school."

Harry nodded and thought about what he had been told for a moment before Dumbledore stood "welcome, welcome. Now that we are all feed and watered I can announce the start of term notices. The forbidden forest is still forbidden, it would be nice if some students would remember this" he said this with a slight smile looking towards a pair of twins, again with that bright red hair. "Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed out of class and a list of forbidden objects can be seen outside his office. And finally the third floor corridor on the left hand side if out of bounds for all those who do not wish to die a most horrible death."

There was isolated laughter heard in response to this but it died very quickly. "Now to bed with you all" Dumbledore continued "classes start tomorrow and you don't want to be late do you?" This time the laughter was much more wide spread and the school started to exit the hall for their dormitories.

"Alright, first years follow me" called Percy "keep close"

Harry and the rest of the first years followed Percy to Gryffindor Tower, passing through a number of hidden passageways and trick stairs. Harry went to his room, found his bed and quickly fell asleep on the comfortable four poster bed. This would be the first night Harry sleep in the tower, the place Harry would love as his second home, the beginning of many years of excitement and friendships that will last a lifetime.

A/N

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Imill123 – Ill probably put Harry in one of the normal houses. I'm going to treat wand magic as a different type of magic. The results will be the same but the methods use to get there are completely different. Also Harry believes that he is just normal. This keeps him humble and separating him would stop this.

80386 – the letters are from the sprits of Harry's ancestors. The trunk allow limited communication from the after life but Harry can't talk back. So he just gets advice for different things through his life.

i Taken from JKR Sorcerer's Stone


	4. Lessons

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 4

Lessons

The next morning Harry woke early, as was his custom, and went to explore the school. He found many of the places of interest in Hogwarts, the kitchens, Quidditch pitch, and prefects' bathroom. He also found some of the uninteresting places; library, hospital wing, that sort of thing. At around 7 Harry returned to his dorm room, Showered and prepared for the new school day.

Harry went down to the great hall for breakfast and sat down to eat. Soon after Hermione came down to the great hall and assaulted Harry with questions, "why didn't you tell me who you are? How have you survived? Where do you live?"

Harry resigned himself to answering the questions. When she ran out of steam Harry prepared himself only to be interrupted again this time be Daphne "why?" she asked simply.

"Well," he began "I never avoided telling you my name." He held his hand up when it looked like they were going to interrupt again. "Each time my name came up when on the train something would interrupt my introduction" he explained.

The girls accepted the argument then entered into questions of his younger years. "I remember reading about you in _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Achievement of the Twentieth Century_" Hermione said

"Been I was never interviewed for any of those books I wouldn't trust anything said about me" Harry said, moving on the first steps towards teaching Hermione that not all knowledge comes out of books. "I've been living in one of my family's ancestral homes with the staff who work there and talked with my banker and mainly kept to the muggle world mainly."

During the entire conversation Daphne sat quietly thinking about what was said and their first meeting. She was considering what he said and how accurate it was realising Harry also fitted into the powerful half blood wizards category assuming that it was brute magic that allowed Harry to survive Voldemort's attack.

The three of them continued talking for sometime chatting about their pre Hogwarts years. The conversation was interrupted by Malfoy. He crept up behind Harry and tried to look down on him. "So Potter lives" he sneered.

"I thought that was obvious by the fact you're talking to me" Harry replied, causing both girls to laugh.

Malfoy looked distastefully at the girls "think you're good enough to laugh at me, you mudblood and blood traitor!"

The girls were about to get up in arms when Harry said "I though we had this conversation yesterday. Have you any justification for that statement?"

Malfoy was stunned. He was stunned mainly because Harry never tried to deny or reprimand him for the statement.

"Its common knowledge fool" he said "everyone knows purebloods are better"

"Until you can justify your statements with facts Malfoy go away" Harry said dismissing Draco in the simplest terms.

Draco was, once again, stunned, a situation which was quickly becoming common during conversations with Harry.

"No one dismisses a Malfoy…"

"I just did now leave" Harry said turning his back on Draco.

Malfoy was fuming with been dismissed so blatantly and publicly. He drew his wand to curse Harry. Harry, not one to be caught off guard, heard the drawing of a wand behind him and threw up a sorcerer's shield wandlessly, as all sorcerers' spells are done, just in case Malfoy did get a proper hex off.

"Tarantella" he yelled only to find the curse rebound and hit himself causing his legs to start dancing crazily.

Harry calmly took a napkin, wiped his mouth, stood and turned to face Malfoy.

He took out his wand and said "Draco, if your going to curse someone's back, at least get the spell right" hiding the fact he cast a sorcerers' shield charm, and cast the counter curse then quickly, but without the look of hurrying, went to his first class.

Everyone who saw the confrontation between was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Malfoy turned and all but ran from the great hall. The girls looked at each other before slowly stopping their laughter, standing and leaving to catch up with Harry on the way to Transfiguration, the group's first class.

Harry arrived at Transfiguration little before the girls could catch up with him. He took a seat around the middle of the classroom and took out his textbook. Soon after Hermione and Daphne arrived large smiles on their faces clearly approving of Harry's methods to defuse the situation. They took seats on either side of him and prepared themselves for the class. Slowly the class filled with the other Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's each person taking their seats and doing whatever they do to fill in time. Harry got lots of stares from other students. Some smiled at him, others waved, some just stared blatantly at him.

Harry sat waiting as time ticked by, passing the start of class. The noticed a tabby cat with markings around its eyes the shape of glasses. The subtle details telling Harry the cat was an animagus, the way it sat so stiffly the major giveaway for Harry. 'Not normal cat behaviour' he thought to himself.

About five minutes after the start of class the last student arrived. Yet another red haired boy, it seemed they were their own private colony set in grounds of Hogwarts, an amusing thought all considered. The boy entered the room with an Irish boy from Harry's dorm.

"Thank god, she's not here yet" the red head said.

It was at that moment the Professor McGonagall leaped off the desk transforming back to her human self.

"That was bloody brilliant professor" he said thinking that a compliment would distract from his tardiness.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, perhaps I should transfigure you to into a pocket watch maybe then you'll be on time."

"But we got lost professor" he argued digging his hole deeper

"A map then? Now take your seat and don't be late again.

"Alright class," she began her speech speaking clearly but not loudly "in transfiguration you will be learning some of the most complex magic taught at Hogwarts. There will be no fooling around in this class anyone not paying attention will be removed, you have been warned." At that she promptly turned the desk into a pig and back again.

After calling the roll she took a box of matches from the top draw of the desk and handed one to each student. The spent the class trying to turn the match into a needle. Most students made very little difference to their matches. Daphne had caused the match to turn silver but it was still wood, Hermione made the match into metal but it still had the match shape. Harry spent the whole class just observing the other students. He watched magic dance from the student's wands, the way it threaded itself into the match, it fascinated him.

At the end of the class Hermione asked "Why haven't you tried to change the match Harry?"

"I was just getting an idea for the magic." At which point Harry took his wand in his hand and performed the wand movement and said the incantation promptly turning the match into a perfect needle.

"How did you do that?" Daphne asked incredulously.

"Magic" Harry replied with a sly smile.

"Okay class bring you matches to the front. For homework I want 9 inches on this transfiguration to be handed in the next class."

Harry brought the needle to the front and received a surprised look from McGonagall. She then plastered a stern look onto her face. "Well done Mr Potter that is the first time someone has successfully performed that transfiguration in the first class for a number of years, twenty points to Gryffindor" she said giving Harry a rare smile.

The Group left the room with the girls frothing at the mouth trying to find how Harry managed to transfigure the match on his first go and, to this point, he had managed to avoid answering the question. His favourite answer so far was the same one he started with 'magic' followed by a diversionary question directed at one of the girls.

Just as he was running out of ways to avoid the question Harry was saved by their arrival at the next class, Herbology.

"Look if you ask me later I'll tell you then" Harry said.

The girls resigned themselves to not getting any answers now but, with a look between each other, decided to start planning their interrogation before they bring up topic again. Together the three friends entered greenhouse 2.

"Good Morning class" Professor Sprout greeted the class. The professor was a shorter lady with flyaway grey hair.

The class went about without incident Harry quietly went about his work with consummate ease, most of the activities he was doing he had had some involvement with for the last five years. What was new for Harry was the more in depth knowledge of the plant properties.

After the class the threesome went to the great hall for lunch. Once they had their fill of turkey sandwiches and fruit juice the girls excused themselves on the pretext of using the bathroom. It was here that they began their preparation for their afternoon interrogation. They returned to the meet Harry in the great hall. Together they left for the library to spend their free period (a situation Harry will find is an occupational hazard of being friends with a Ravenclaw and a workaholic).

"Alright Harry" Daphne began "how did you manage to transfigure the match on your first try?"

"Magic" Harry tried attempting to deflect the question, an attempt he quickly gave up on seeing the glares on the two faces. "Okay I see I'm not going to get away from this any longer. We can't have this conversation here I don't want this to be common knowledge yet."

Harry stood and began to leave the library "you coming?" he asked, turning back.

The girls looked at each other and ran to catch up with Harry. He led the two through the halls of Hogwarts. Finally the group reached the third floor corridor walking past a statue three times. Hermione was about to question Harry's actions when a door suddenly popped into existence opposite the statue. Harry walked to the door and opened it for the girls, following them in, and took a seat.

Harry took a cup of tea provided by the room added a sugar cube and took a sip, allowing himself time to prepare his thoughts. The girls were quickly becoming annoyed at his time wasting and decided not to start with the important questions, if for no other reason but to get him talking.

"Harry, what is this room?" Hermione asked.

"This" Harry said "is a room of requirement. It's a rare magical room which provides whatever the occupants want. Most people are unaware of the room's existence as they are often found in times of need, trying to get away from someone, really need a bathroom, that sort of thing" the explanation Harry provided answered all the girls questions, and that alone caused them to be suspicious.

"How do you know all of this? I come from a pureblood family and was raised around magic all my life" Daphne queried.

"Well," Harry began "I suppose the story starts just before I left the Dursleys" Harry stated spitting the name of his relatives with great disgust.

Harry went on to explain the story of his leaving the Dursleys, leaving out a number of details, like the true nature of his trunk, that he was not comfortable sharing yet.

"Okay" Hermione said, slightly stunned by the expanse of his knowledge "but that doesn't explain how you could do the magic on you first try." She then continued becoming slightly nervous "I mean, the magic you were doing was completely different to what you had done and you only got your wand on your birthday" she finished.

"That's true" Harry resigned himself to telling them more of his secrets. He didn't know why but Harry was confident that they wouldn't betray his trust. "I was hoping no one would find out for at least a week. I couldn't even make it past the first day" he said laughing at the situation. "Okay, I sort of took a potion just after I moved into my new home to tell me what my gifts were; one of them was the ability to see magical currents. After that I got some of the house elves to help me learn to use the magic as all elves are gifted that naturally."

The two girls did some impressive imitations of goldfish, causing Harry to burst into laughter and bringing the girls back to their senses.

"What other gifts do you have?" Daphne asked at the same time as Hermione asked "can we take the potion too?"

In response to the questions Harry became slightly pensive. "Hermione the potion I used was actually a restricted potion and requires approval and supervision to use. I used it illegally" Harry said causing the girls to become slightly nervous "I have my reasons for doing it but I'm not yet comfortable in telling you guys, we have only known each other for two days. That's also the reason I don't yet want to tell you of the rest of my gifts. I'll probably tell you one day but not yet, sorry."

The two girls accepted Harry's answer and explanation before they move on to other topics like speculation of what the girls' gifts may be. As the conversation was winding down Harry announced well now that it's almost dinner I'm going to go drop my bag back to my dorm and go to dinner. Do you want to join me?" Harry questioned.

The girls consented and the three students made their way back to Gryffindor tower and then the great hall for dinner.

When Harry arrived for dinner two things happened. One most of the school turned before breaking into whispers and two Ron Weasley came and sat opposite Harry and Hermione (Daphne had gone to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Dude," Ron began "I heard what Malfoy said to you this morning maybe we can get together and get him back. I know my brothers will help." Ron seemed rather excited about the getting the chance to do something to Malfoy.

"And why would I want to 'get Malfoy back'?" Harry questioned intrigued as to what assumptions Ron had made.

"Well you hate him, I hate him, and he's dark and everything" he explained gaping slightly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I never said I hated him." Harry replied.

"Well, I just assumed that…"

Harry interrupted Ron saying "That is what I hate. People assuming things when they don't have the facts. Assuming that they are better than someone else without any justification for their belief. That is what I hate"

"But… But he's dark" Ron spluttered. "And you said you didn't want to speak with him"

"I don't want to speak with him on the topic of pureblood supremacy until he can argue his case properly." Harry reasoned "besides he's only eleven, how can he be dark, he's only just forming his own opinions now."

"What? You think purebloods are better than everyone else! You, you're the next Dark Lord aren't you? That's how you survived!" Ron ranted completely losing control.

Harry remained calm throughout the rant though you could see the fire growing in his eyes. "I would prefer if you didn't jump to conclusions Mr Weasley!" Harry state very firmly and coldly, leaving the threat unvoiced. "I just finished saying that at eleven you can not be dark, how could I be dark at the age of one?"

Ron gaped at Harry, doing a good impersonation of a goldfish. "And I'll give you the same answer I gave Mr Malfoy until you have some justification for your case don't talk to me about it." It was now that Harry stood and left.

Harry spent some time wandering the halls before remembering that he had missed dinner due to Ron. Harry didn't want to go back to the great hall so he went downstairs and found the kitchens. With the help of his magical sight (which is usually overloaded in Hogwarts) and went inside to be served by the house elves. He had a quiet dinner and decided that he should put his heritage as the son of a marauder to good use. He decided that anyone who should make assumptions about anyone around Harry without any facts will be pranked and Harry will have to make sure no one can prove it was him. Harry headed back to his room, ignoring the glare from Ron, and went to bed.

The next few days passed quietly for Harry he spent his time planning his pranks against Ron and Malfoy, the only two Harry caught making assumptions about people, and attending classes. Come Friday the only class Harry hadn't been to was potions the class was a double period in the morning down in the dungeons. Harry arrived at the class with Hermione to find the room locked. The students started to arrive and it was then that Harry noticed the class would be spent with the Slytherins. Glancing around the group there were a number of people Harry hadn't met before, including a couple of Daphne's friends from before school started.

Harry walked over to two that he recognised with Hermione, who seemed somewhat apprehensive, to introduce himself and Hermione. "Good morning," he said cheerfully "I'm Harry and this is Hermione" pointing her out "you guys were friends with Daphne, right?"

"Tracey Davis" said the witch with blond hair and medium height offering her hand to Harry then Hermione.

"Blaise Zambini" introduced the wizard in turn again offering his hand. He was a tall brown haired wizard of medium build.

"If it's not to forward of me, why don't you guys talk to Daphne any more?" Harry asked "she talks about you all the time"

"Well, when she left on the train we thought she didn't want to talk to us any more" replied Tracey "especially when she made new friends and was sorted into Ravenclaw"

The conversation was interrupted at that point when the door to the class opened. The students filed into the room and the two Gryffindors and the two Slytherins took a seat in the middle of the room and waited for the class to start.

The doors (which had closed after all the students entered) burst open as Professor Snape entered the class, robes billowing out behind him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Mr Potter," he sneered glaring down at Harry "What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering "Well, if you stir it counter clockwise for ten minutes you get the Draught of Living Death" Harry said then continued "but if you stir clockwise for twenty minutes get the base for Circe's Draught."

Snape looked intrigued "and what is Circe's Draught?" he questioned.

"Well Circe's Draught is the base for a number of mage potions. The easiest of which is Lycan Juice."

"And how could you possibly know this?"

Harry was getting nervous now this conversation went the wrong way very quickly and didn't know how to get it back to the class. "I'd rather not say, sir"

This answer did not please the professor at all "You will tell me now or you can see the Headmaster and have detention for the rest of the week." He said so softly it almost couldn't be heard.

"If you insist, sir" Harry replied and began packing his books.

"Where are you going Potter?"

"To the Headmaster, sir. Like you said" and he left.

Through the entire exchange the class was quiet looking on with a combination of awe and fear. The class started whispering provoking Snape to dock 50 points from Gryffindor in his usual biased manner.

Harry arrived in the headmaster's office later preparing his excuses for his actions in class. He wasn't too concerned with what would happen, the worst that could be handed to him was detention and he was curious as to whether he could get away with it. He arrived at the griffin guarding the entrance to the headmaster's study, suddenly aware that he did not know the password to get in.

He paused for a moment before opening his senses to the magic. Using his magical sight he searched over the office guardian looking for where the password was held. Finally finding the password held in the recesses of the griffin's ears, he opened the passage way to headmaster's office. Climbing on to the revolving and rising staircase he proceeded to the office door, grasping the griffin door knocker banging it twice.

"Enter" came the deep melodic voice from inside the room.

Harry slowly opened the door and peered around the corner. He observed the multitude of magical trinkets and warbling silver devices, the mountains of books both on shelves stacked floor to ceiling and scattered across the floor and on desks. Across any table which didn't possess a book or magical device was covered with scrolls on topics from new theories of magic, the general running of the school, and legal considerations the headmaster had to deal with in his position as the chief warlock of the wizengamot. Finally Harry's eyes fell upon the headmaster himself. The old wizard was beginning to show his age, something which very few people ever see. When he looked up and saw Harry his face immediately lit up showing himself ass the sprightly man everyone comes to know (or at least as sprightly as a man can be after living through one and a half centuries), the twinkle in his eyes appearing and setting Harry at ease.

"You must teach me that professor" Harry said with a smile, confident of not getting into any trouble though not arrogant. Harry just had the feeling that Professor Dumbledore would be far more far to Harry and would allow him to keep his secrets, at least for the time being.

"And what would that be Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Channelling the magic into your eyes to get that twinkle. I bet it gives you great control over a meeting, puts a person at ease and gets them to open up or makes them truly aware of how angry you are. It would be awfully useful, especially for getting out of trouble. Not that I would ever do that Professor" Harry said with a smile.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Not many people recognise that is what's happening. I may teach you that one day though not till later in you education. It wouldn't be fair on the teachers if you could do that to them." Dumbledore's smile faded and looked over the half moon spectacles perched on the end of his long nose. "It concerns me as to why you are in my office in the first week. Even the Weasley Twins didn't arrive till the second week. Must be a new record, I must check that." Dumbledore mused to himself.

"Well Professor," Harry began his explanation to get out of trouble "I was sent to your office after answering Professor Snape's question correctly."

"Surely that's not the only reason he sent you to see me?"

"Well, I suppose not but it was the instigator"

"Would you consent to finish the story? If you won't then I'll have to ask Professor Snape" reasoned Dumbledore.

Harry thought for a moment deciding how much to tell and realising that Snape would give a highly biased version of events. "I guess he was upset that I wouldn't tell him where I found the answer to his question. The depth of subject I gave his was slightly more than he expected."

"And what, pray-tell was the topic?"

"Circe's Draught, sir."

At this Dumbledore was dumbfounded. Deciding to take a moment to recollect himself, he took a lemon drop from his draw. "Oh, excuse my rudeness would you care for a lemon drop? I find the sucking of a good lolly is a great way to calm the mind."

What Harry didn't know was that Dumbledore's private supply of lemon drops were also laced with a mild calming draught and truth potion. The two potions were easily counteracted with a bit of will power but were intended to work by stealth.

"Sure sir, one can never be too calm when trying to think." Harry replied.

On tasting lemon drop the sour flavour assaulted his sense of taste causing him to screw up his face by reflex. For most people this would be enough to distract them from the other tastes in the sweet. However, the heightened senses that are a result of many animagus transformations allowed Harry to identify the tastes though he did not show it.

"So Harry," the professor began, returning to his interrogation, "where did you find out about Circe's Draught?"

"I would prefer not to say, sir. One must have their secrets."

If Dumbledore was surprised by this answer he didn't show it. "Too true Harry, too true. However, I must consider the safety of the students. Many of the papers you see around the room are a result of your reappearance."

"I had feared as much professor. Every one seemed to think I was dead" Harry said with a laugh "if they had just checked the Hogwarts, registrar or that of another school if they though I left the country, they would have found I was alive."

"Indeed they would have Mr. Potter, as I did. However, the fact they could not track you by other means had them believing otherwise."

"Maybe Professor, but that doesn't explain why it is a safety issue."

"No, but because you were able to avoid the ministry for so long has some people concerned. I sure you remember the Prophet earlier this week?"

Harry laughed remembering the Daily Prophet that was delivered a couple of days after his sorting. The article announced that Harry was still alive and attending Hogwarts School. "Yes sir I do. Although why people would be concerned by an eleven year old that wasn't even their own I don't know."

"Indeed, although people seem to get possessive of their heroes."

"Hero sir? I'm just another child starting school. How can anyone have a child as their hero? They haven't had enough time to prove themselves as anything special."

Harry's statement that he was nothing special stunned the professor and warmed his heart. It showed that Harry wouldn't be overwhelmed by the idolising that many people show, although his patience with fans maybe somewhat short as he had shown with both Malfoy and Weasley.

"Very wise Mr Potter. I shall allow you your secrets in the hope one day you will tell me but we must address your punishment."

"Fair enough sir, if it isn't too presumptuous of me, is the points already removed by Professor Snape fitting of the crime?"

"I tend to agree Mr Potter, though I will send you a warning. If you are not prepared to answer the questions do not give anyone a reason to ask."

Harry took the advice as a dismissal and got up to leave. "Thank you, sir." He said on his way to the door. "I must ask, sir," Harry said just before he left the room "is it really ethical to drug unsuspecting students? I can understand the calming draught but the truth potion. Is that really fair?" Harry question and left before leaving without an answer.

On Harry's departure both parties had a number of things to think about. Harry was asking the question of whether the headmaster was a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw while also pondering the headmaster's advice.

The headmaster, on the other hand was considering the ethics question Harry had raised deciding in future to only include the truth potion in select batches for extreme situations. He was also wondering where Harry learnt all this knowledge. His ability to detect the potions correctly through the sour lollies, his knowledge of both potions and magic, as he had received reports from other teachers about his quick learning, the sharp intellect he had displayed in the conversation caused the headmaster to wonder if he had an improved version of the marauders on his hands, a terrifying thought. In the end he resolved to watch Harry as closely as he could without invading his privacy. Should he be given reason to be concerned he may take his investigations further but, for now, he would watch trying to see where this young man was heading.

For the next few weeks Harry took the headmaster's advice to heart. He started to use his left hand in classes and his wand hand (the right) for his own practice. What did worry Harry was the skill of the defence professor. While the Professor Quirrell was quiet knowledgeable, his stutter meant that no one could understand what was been said. By the end of the second week Harry gave up on the class and resolved to teach himself. In class he would ignore the teacher, often resulting in incriminating looks from Hermione, only listening enough to get the homework. Soon both his friends gave up on the Quirrell as well and moved to being taught by Harry and self-study.

Over time many of the students who were struggling in the subject would go to Harry and get tutored by him.

None of the classes worried Harry, he would go, do the work and leave. What did worry Harry was where the Daily Prophet announced an attempted break in at Gringotts. Although the robbery failed the fact that the robbers got away worried Harry, every other attempt the criminal was caught and dealt with before they even got to the vaults. In this case it looked like the robbery would have been successful if not for the fact the vault had been emptied the day before. In the end Harry resolve to write to Ranghok and ask what happened, maybe he would get some answers but he wasn't hopeful.

Midway though the second week Harry had trouble sleeping. It wasn't caused by anything bad; it was that he was so excited about the flying lessons the next day. Although he always had so much space he had never had a broom to fly on. He did enjoy the feeling of flight when in his phoenix form but he really wanted to try it all natural. In the end he decided that the sooner he went to sleep the sooner the morning would come and with that he drifted into a deep slumber.

AN: hey there. I finished the HBP about a week ago and have been digesting it ever since. Definitely enjoyed it and can wait for the next one.

To everyone who reviewed thanks heaps your support is great. It's always good to hear that someone else likes my story.

C. rose cheers for the advice I'll look into expanding those sorts of scenes in the future. I wanted to keep much of his prehogwarts time fairly hush hush and would let readers find out what would happen as Harry's trust in his friends grew and he told them.

Thanks again everyone hope you enjoyed.


	5. Flying

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 5

Flight

Harry rose early the next morning greeting the day in his usual manner, walking the halls and grounds investigating what the school had to offer. As he approached the lake he remembered some of the hand-to-hand combat techniques he and learn with the goblin mercenaries and decided that he should keep practicing the forms, to relax his mind if nothing else.

After going through his exercises he returned to his dorm and had a shower before meeting Hermione in the common room and making their way to the great hall for breakfast. Harry served himself some bacon and eggs and began talking to Hermione about the days classes.

"So, excited to learn to fly?" asked Harry.

"Nervous more than anything. I've been reading some books and there's nothing in them saying how to fly. I mean they talk about how to fly better but not flying itself" she ranted becoming more and more irate as her speech continued.

"Hermione calm down! It's nothing to panic about! The teachers would never let you do anything to get seriously hurt!"

This statement seemed to calm Hermione slightly "but there's no books on it! If the teachers can explain it why can't they write a book?"

"Maybe no one has thought about it. Maybe it's more of a feeling than a science." Harry reasoned "besides," he continued "not everything important is written in books. Have you found a book yet that explains how and why people think the way they do?"

"That's not the point you can't explain the human mind it's too complex. You can explain how the enchantments in a broom work."

"Look, if you're still worried after the class I'll help you out and teach you everything I can."

This seemed to calm her slightly. The pair, after talking briefly with Daphne and promising to talk at lunch, made their way to the Quidditch pitch for the flying lesson. They arrived first followed soon after by the rest of Gryffindor house.

"So think you can fly?" questioned Ron

"Don't know I've never tried" replied Harry, Hermione just stayed quiet.

"I've bin doing it since I was a kid, playing Quidditch with my brothers flying round home stuff like that" Ron boasted.

"Good for you Mr Weasley, if you'll excuse me."

Harry left, attempting to avoid any further conflict only to walk straight into another only it was Hermione at the centre.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood and the Potty" drawled Draco Malfoy while is two side kicks, Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Just ignore him Harry. Let's go" mumbled Hermione.

"Afraid to face me mudblood? Scared your magic just can't hold up to a real wizard?" Malfoy goaded the pair.

Hermione stopped and turned slowly, the glare on her face was enough to cause Malfoy's smirk to falter. "Not at all Malfoy. I'd just prefer not to have to wipe the oil off my robes when you end up kissing my arse!" She then turned and left. Harry, seeing Malfoy wanting to retaliate set up a sorcerer's shield around Hermione.

"Tarantella"

The curse rebounded on Malfoy causing his legs to fly around.

Hermione turned again "you really should work on that curse Malfoy this always seems to happen" she then, along with Harry, left the group gaping at what had just happened.

"Very nice Hermione, never knew you had it in you" Harry declared

"Well if I didn't do something now he'll probably keep annoying me for the rest of school."

"Logical, but he's probably keep annoying you anyway just because you got one over on him."

"Mmmm..."

"Now that is a truly intellectual comment" Harry stated with a smile causing Hermione to blush and slap him across the arm before quietening down as Madam Hooch arrived.

In front of the students was a set of brooms laid out in two rows with a space between each.

"Alright class, my name is Madam Hooch and I am the flying instructor. I want everyone to next to a broom with the broom on your wand hand side."

There was a flurry of movement as the class complied with the teacher's instructions. Harry and Hermione both went to a set of brooms at the far end of the field.

"Now reach your wand hand out over the broom and say 'up'"

There was a collection of calls as the students cried 'Up!' trying to get their broom to comply. Few students made any difference; most brooms just stayed still or rolled over. Some got their broom to comply, Malfoy and Ron included. Harry reached his hand out and said quietly but forcefully 'up' causing the broom to leap into his hand instantly. The feeling of power that rushed through him when the broom impacted his hand was amazing and the anticipation of the freedom he would receive when he finally got into the air was palatable.

Next to him Hermione was struggling with the broom. As Madam Hooch was moving around the group helping the students who were having trouble Hermione was nervously repeating 'up, up, up' slowly becoming more exasperated. It was at this point that Harry decided to for fill his promise and help Hermione.

"Don't fear it Hermione," he said "the broom draws its power from you confidence and skill. It will only work while you want it to. If you harbour any fear of the impending flight the broom will not work. It won't go any further than your skills allow."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Releasing it she commanded "up!" causing the broom to leap into her hand and drawing a smile from the girl.

"Excellent class! Now step over your broom and place your wand hand about 6 inches from the front of the broom gripping it like you would shake someone's hand. Place your other hand about half way between yourself and your lead hand like so." Hooch described the grip and showed the class before going around and correcting students grip.

Both Harry and Hermione got the grip correct first time but others, like Malfoy, had to be corrected often earning the comment 'that grip is terrible its like this'

Harry smiled and Hermione giggled when Hooch told Ron his was one of the worst grips she had every seen and she would have expected better with so many great flyers in the family.

"Alright class on the count of three I want you to push off the ground hover at three feet then return to the ground by leaning forward. Ready? One, Two…"

Before she had the change to get to three Neville Longbottom leapt off the ground, afraid he would be left behind and soared into the sky. Ten feet, twenty feet, fifty feet he rose before topping off at a hundred feet in the air. He lent forward slightly intending to return to the ground but instead shot forward towards the castle. With a sickening crash Neville ploughed into one of the many towers around Hogwarts and was dislodged from the broom and fell fifty feet to the ground with a crack. Madam Hooch hurried over to where the broom was sprawled on the ground and went to examine him.

"It's okay son, just a broken wrist, it'll be fixed in no time." She said trying to calm the panicking boy, then to the rest of the class "everyone keeps their feet on the ground if I find anyone in the air before I get back they'll be out of this school before they can say Quidditch!" turning and taking Neville to the hospital wing.

A contemptuous laugh could be heard ringing around the field as soon as the teacher rounded the corner. Harry turned to see Malfoy laughing with his two cronies while tossing a remembrall "did you see the fat lump? And he dropped this! Maybe if he squeezed it he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse!" he exclaimed causing much laughter from the Slytherin's.

"I suggest you give it here Malfoy." Harry said quietly and coldly but everyone heard and knew the underlying threat.

Malfoy's smile faltered for a second before, "No. I think ill leave it somewhere for him to find." He said taking off. "A tree perhaps? Going to follow Potter or is it out of your reach?"

Harry leapt onto his broom and took off before anyone could stop him. He raced into the sky, the act of flight coming to him naturally. He found it slightly more restrictive than in his phoenix form but the feeling was no less exciting. He climbed to where Malfoy was noticing the lack of any smirk and seeing the other boy was somewhat nervous.

"Hand it over Malfoy." Harry said only just raising his voice above a whisper.

Malfoy just stared at Harry for a moment before throwing the remembrall as hard as he could at the castle.

Harry glared at Malfoy for a moment before turning and casing after the remembrall, flatting himself against the broom urging it beyond the normal speeds it could reach. He sent the broom into a steep dive chasing the ball as it plummeted to the earth. The ground rising at Harry fast he finally caught up and snatched the ball out of the air saving it from being shattered against the ground. Inches from the ground Harry pulled out of the flight and spun round in the direction of Malfoy who had landed during the chase. He flew fast and hard directly at Malfoy, never slowing as the other boy paled and all but wet himself. About a metre from Malfoy Harry stopped the broom and flipped off landing face to face with Malfoy centimetres separating them so Harry could feel his putrid breath on his face.

"Mr Potter!" came a call across the field

"You will pay for this, do not forget it" Harry whispered before turning and walking to Professor McGonagall who was striding across the grounds.

"Follow me Mr Potter" she said before turning and leading into the castle.

Harry followed the professor through the winding hall until they got to a class. She opened the door and called something inside which Harry could not hear. A tall and burly boy exited the class and followed McGonagall and Harry as they were lead to the Transfiguration class room.

"First Harry, your punishment for disobeying a teacher you and Mr Malfoy both lose ten points and threatening a student you lose ten points. Now Harry I want you to meet Oliver Wood, Wood this is Harry Potter our new seeker."

Wood's look of confusion vanished in a moment replaced by one of rapture "really Professor? We haven't had a descent one since Charley Weasley! He's the right build for it! Can he really fly?" he said in a rush.

"Oh very much so! He caught this after a fifty foot dive pulling up a foot from the ground before turning and flying back to the group and the dismount poetry." She replied obviously enjoying the memory she turned to Harry "that was your first time on a broom?" she asked.

Harry nodded getting the feeling he had just survived his first test of authority when he didn't have a case.

"Now Mr Potter," she started her strict persona returning "you will have detention with me tonight at 8 o'clock and I don't want to hear you bragging about this to anyone."

"Actually professor I don't think he should tell anyone, maybe just his close friends if they'll keep this secret, we might be able to keep him as a secret weapon" proposed Wood.

"That's a good idea. I'll see you this evening at 8 until then Mr Potter"

Harry took the dismissal and left. He made his way to the library where he found both Daphne and Hermione talking in hushed tones. He walked over to the table and quietly sat in the seat next to Hermione and across from Daphne. As soon as he was seated the inquisition began.

"What happened, Harry?

"Why did you do it?"

"Did you get expelled?"

"What happened to Malfoy?"

They asked the questions in hushed but hurried tones trying to find if their friend had been expelled from school before the end of the first semester.

Harry finally stopped the flow of questions and finally tried to explain that he hadn't been expelled. After a short time he managed to convince them to follow him to a more private location. The girls gathered their books together and followed Harry into a deserted classroom. He set a few sorcerer's privacy spells and securely locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. He then took a seat, motioning the girls to do the same.

"Right" he began "I haven't been expelled but I am in detention with Professor McGonagall"

"Yeah but you could have told us this in the library, what else happened?" Daphne pushed trying to get the details of the meeting.

"Well, I've been given a position in the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker. This information has to be kept secret though Professor McGonagall and Oliver Wood want to keep the details quiet but for different reasons" Harry explained.

"So we can't tell anyone? I can help out our team with this information?" Daphne questioned, a small smile creeping onto the corners of her mouth.

"Well I couldn't really stop you but doing that probably won't help the Ravenclaw team. We play Slytherin first and the other Ravenclaw's will be able to see how I play at that game. The only one's it would really help would be the Slytherins', and no one here wants to see them with any advantage, would we?" Harry reasoned with his own smile.

After trying to keep a straight face for a moment all three burst out laughing at the secrecy that this was causing. It was common knowledge around the school that Wood was fanatical to the point of obsession.

"Well I suppose that McGonagall doesn't want anyone thinking they can break the school rules and profit from it. I wonder why McGonagall didn't punish you further?" Hermione reasoned.

"My guess would be that she's only human. I mean I am in her house and I was acting against 'our mortal enemies' Slytherin. Besides that maybe she thinks it's only fair that I get off as easy as the other party 'cause we know that Malfoy won't be punished." The logic seemed to satisfy Hermione, though she did screw her face up at the fact Malfoy would get off, and Daphne had no problem, especially since Harry was the main reason she wasn't in Slytherin to begin with.

"In any case" Harry said shifting the focus of the conversation "I think some retribution is in order. How 'bout a prank? From what I hear the Weasley Twins need some competition. Malfoy and Ron Weasley need to learn a lesson. You guys in?"

Daphne was definitely in deciding to vent some of her Slytherin traits with some harmless fun. Hermione, however, was torn between sticking with her friends and keeping with her ideals of obeying rules and authority.

"I don't know if we should. I mean how many rules would we be breaking? Have you any idea what sort of punishments they would hand out to us? I remember Filch saying he had a set of manacles ready and oiled for just the right student!"

"My dear Hermione," Harry said in his most placating tone "while it is true that Filch has a set of manacles in his office their probably for his own use. The school outlawed their use about twenty years ago! The worst that could happen would be detention for a week."

"On the other hand" started Daphne deciding to help Harry in his argument "it would be a great learning experience for us. We could learn about detection methods, pranking charms and potions, stealth just for a few things. Come on Hermione it'll be fun"

"But…" started Hermione only to be interrupted by Harry saying

"We'll have to spend a lot of time in the library and we would get way to far ahead in our studies and we wouldn't want that!" trying a bit of reverse psychology.

Hermione caved at their pair's expressions "Alright, but if we get in trouble you two are so in for it!"

Daphne and Harry laughed at that. "Well I don't think we have to fear detention if we get caught" Harry said to Daphne "Hermione is going to make the punishment so much worse!"

That comment drew a slap on the shoulder from Hermione and a scolding look causing the others to laugh even more.

Over the next few days the group spent much of their time researching in the library trying to find a fitting way to punish Ron and Malfoy. Within a week they found a number of charms that would get the right effect and went about the process of learning the spells. They decided that they would all learn the spells and potions so the time spent researching wouldn't be wasted and then went about planning the attack. It was decided that trying to convince the House elves to help them would have significant benefits but they weren't sure if they could be trusted not to tell the headmaster. In the end they decided a reconnaissance mission was in order.

They prepared themselves for the excursion to take place on the weekend before their plans activation. The Weasley twins were up to their old games of pranking anyone who got complacent often huddling together afterward discussing the effects. Harry would often wonder if they were doing more than just having some innocent fun. The pranks on other students provided the trio a perfect cover to have a chat with the elves in the kitchen.

They arrived at the painting of a bowl of fruit that Harry had found. Harry instructed Daphne to tickle the pear causing a sideways look from both of the girls. The pear giggled and laughed finally turning into a door handle. Harry grasped the handle pulling the painting open. The group entered the kitchen to see hundreds of elves running around preparing the days meals. They entered the enormous kitchen and saw five tables laid out around the space mimicking the layout of the great hall. Harry guessed the hall area of the kitchen was set out directly below the great hall above with the food preparation area set out off to the side of the space.

The group stood at the entrance of the kitchen just observing the space around them.

"Excuse me good sir and ladies" came a voice from below them.

The group looked down to see a dressed in a clean pale blue pillow case. Harry smiled at the house elf.

"Would you care for something to eat or perhaps a drink?" the elf queried.

"That would be lovely thank you. I'll take a pumpkin juice thanks" said Harry.

"Same for me thanks" added Hermione.

"I'll take a tea if that's okay" said Daphne completing the order.

The elf nodded turned around and shouted some orders to some of the elves surrounding the group. Within seconds five elves were standing in front of the trio carrying a couple of trays, one with a tea setting and a jug of pumpkin juice and cups, the other had a selection of scones, muffins and biscuits. They were then shown to a table to eat their afternoon tea.

As one of the elves passed Harry called out "excuse me, would we be able to ask you a few questions?"

The elf was slightly shocked partly because of the friendly tone Harry used and partly because a wizard was asking an elf a question. The elf complied and stood patiently awaited the questions.

"Were wondering what you have to report to the Headmaster?" questioned Harry. It was earlier decided that Harry would lead the questioning as he had more experience dealing directly with elves, Hermione, being muggle born had no experience with elves and Daphne's experience was only as a pure-blooded superiority point of view.

"Well, good sir, we have to report anything that may affect the school's security" the elf explained "otherwise we only have to report what we are asked about, if we are asked about something we have to answer."

Harry nodded then questioned "do all the elves have to comply with those rules or are there some exceptions?"

The elf shifted nervously "well, I suppose the free elves are exempt from that rule but I don't know the free elves and the bonded elves tend to stay separate most of the time."

"Why is that?" Hermione queried.

"That would be because many of the free elves are always trying to convince the others that they should ask for freedom too. It causes a fare bit of tension between the two groups."

"What do think about the situations?" Harry questioned trying to find out why the two groups would have so many problems when his own elves never have any problem.

"I don't understand, sir, I've told you all I know" replied the elf, not knowing that Harry wanted an opinion rather than facts.

"I'm asking for your opinion. If you're a bonded elf that means you've lived here all your life, you must have an opinion about what's happening between the groups" Harry reasoned.

"Oh," the elf said his eyes growing large "I've never had a wizard ask my opinion, most don't think an elf could have any ideas worth asking."

"That's okay, the prejudice of wizarding society is terrible" Harry said.

"I guess that's because the free elves were never taken care of where they came from. No matter how long they live at Hogwarts they don't want to accept that wizards can be kind and well and evil. The bonded elves don't want to lose the portion of the power that comes from the bond with their master, they don't want to lose the security that comes from always knowing if their master needs something."

The logic of the argument was obvious to Harry but he couldn't understand why their was so much conflict. "Have the castle elders had a talk with the groups?"

"One of the previous headmasters ordered the elders to leave the situation alone he didn't want to lose any of the bonded elves."

"Has Dumbledore done nothing? Surely the castle would work better without these conflicts?" asked Hermione, shocked that nothing had been done to help the situation.

"Master Dumbledore does not know the previous master also ordered the elves to keep quiet about the situation, even the free elves couldn't disobey the direct order."

"Then how could you be telling us?" asked Daphne.

"Because your not the headmaster" the elf replied as if the answer was obvious, which Daphne realised it was when she though about it.

After the group left they decided to modify their plans slightly, hopefully they could get one of the free elves to help out and they could get Dumbledore to have a look at the conflict and talk to the elves elders. In the end it would mean they have a few allies behind the scenes of Hogwarts and the service around the school may improve from its already high standard. They would have to be careful though if they do it too obviously then the finger would be pointed at them. The first step would be to find a free elf, they couldn't ask anyone, that would be too obvious, but they had to find one soon or find another way of pulling off their prank.

In the end it was Hermione who came up with a solution, the Room of Requirement; if the room doesn't provide a free house elf it would certainly provide a way to get hold of one.

After dinner that evening the trio went up to the seventh floor, walked past the tapestry showing Barnabas the Balmy three times, thinking 'we need a way to meet with a free house elf', on the third pass a door flickered into life and the group entered. Inside was a collection of four comfortable chairs, one of which was significantly smaller than the others, set around a coffee table with a selection of drinks set out. Hanging from a wall near the entrance to the room was a two golden bells, one marked "free" the other "bonded". The girls sat down while Harry went to the bell calling for an elf. Moments later one popped into existence next to Harry.

"You rang young sir" the elf said bowing low.

The elf was dress in a tidy pant and shirt outfit, while not glamorous it was definitely functional. "Good evening we want to get your help with a project we were going to do. Do you wish to assist us?"

"Dinky would like to assist you but the elders have me cleaning the meal dishes after the students eat."

"That's fine we can work around that as long as it won't get you into trouble. Please have a seat and we'll explain what we have planned" explained Harry.

At this point tear tracks started to form down the elf's cheeks. "Never has any wizard treated a house elf as an equal. Never at Hogwarts! Never with old masters! Never!"

The elf sobbed in surprise of the treatment from Harry. The girls were sitting nervously having never seen an elf display such emotion. Harry just patiently waited for the elf to compose himself. Once the tears started to slow Harry lead Dinky to his seat and continued waiting till the elf was ready to continue.

Harry thought for a moment before a handkerchief appeared on the end table next to him he offered the handkerchief to the elf saying "Do you want a handkerchief?"

Unfortunately Harry underestimated the cruelty of the elf's previous owners, his act of compassion just caused the elf to start bawling. Harry shook his head slightly amazed at the cruelty of humans to other beings and resigned himself to one day trying to change the attitudes.

Slowly the elf regained its composure and apologised profusely "I'm so sorry, an elf should have more control when in the company of its masters, I shall punish myself by your leave"

"Quite alright, it is to be expected that a living being will show emotions, there is no reason for you to punish yourself. Besides which I'm not really your master that would be the Headmaster." Harry joked which unfortunately went straight over the elf's head.

When the elf finally calmed down the group began to explain their plan, over the next thirty minutes they went through what they wanted the elf to do and when the needed it done once the plans were finalised the elf left with a pop.

The trio were left in the room quietly thinking about their plan. Hermione was second guessing the decision to be involved, Daphne was wondering if the elf will end up exposing them to a teacher. Harry didn't suffer from any of those concerns but was still re-examining there plan trying to find any faults, looking for where the plan could be improved. He felt the plan was the best possible but still thought, in future it could be better, when they knew what different students and teachers habits were they could plan for them. If their prank worked it would signal a whole new worry for the teachers as the next generation of marauders took to Hogwarts, if it failed Harry would probably lose the support of Hermione and maybe Daphne, their own fears being reinforced as a result. The one thing Harry knew was that no matter what happened he would be better prepared for next time.

"Harry how did you know how to deal with the elf?" asked Daphne "Are we sure he wont dob us in?"

"Well to answer your first question I was brought up primarily by house elves with some help from goblins. To answer your second question we don't but I don't believe he will" Harry replied causing Hermione and Daphne to go into fits, but for different reasons.

"Oh no, oh no we are so going to get caught! He's bound to turn us in!" blurted Hermione starting to hyperventilate.

"You were brought up by elves" screeched Daphne "who would be so unconscionable!"

"Hermione calm down!" Harry admonished "and don't judge without information Daphne!"

Both girls stopped at been talked to so strongly and started to think (a strength of both) slowly their faces changed, Hermione's to one of shock at what Harry had said and the implications of it, Daphne's to one of shame after falling into her pureblood prejudice.

"Excellent, now lets deal with the issues. I don't think Dinky will dob us in because he is a free elf and it won't endanger the castle or the students. Also, the elves aren't stupid, they can tell when something is wrong, they often have a better sense of a person's character than we do, they get to see people acting like themselves rather than the mask for the public something that Slytherin's a notorious for. And finally he wouldn't have agreed if he thought it was wrong some lessons need to be taught, often more than once.

"Second problem, Elves are a lot smart than they are made out to be, if more wizards allowed them to make decisions things would work so much better for everyone."

"But to be brought up without contact with other people? How could you learn to understand people?" persisted Daphne.

"I never said I had no human contact, I just said they raised me. People don't see what they aren't looking for."

"But if you had contact with other wizards why would they think you were dead?" inquired Hermione.

"Again your assuming" Harry said beginning to get frustrated (really without reason) "I mainly dealt with muggles for language classes and maths skills, you no stuff like that. The elves took care of most things in the wizarding world."

The girls didn't know what to say and the conversation lapsed into silence until "right if that's the end of the conversation I'm pretty hungry lets go down for dinner!" chirped Harry happily.

Later that night Harry realised that he had let more be known about him than any other witch or wizard alive knew and he was glad. He didn't really like keeping secrets he just realised they were a necessity of life if you want any measure of privacy. He also knew they wouldn't betray his trust, he didn't know how, he knew he just had a gut feeling. He feel asleep knowing tomorrow would see the advent of his first prank, he just hoped he would do his father proud.


	6. Pranks

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 6

Pranks (repost)

A/N: Hey there after some feedback and directional changes later ive changed a small part of this chapter. Doesn't make much diffence but I did it any way seems better this way when I think about it 

Cheers

Harry woke early the next morning, as was his custom, dressed in loose fitting but warm clothes. He crept out of the first years dorm before any of the other boys were considering rising to meet the new day, with the full intension of returning before they did. He quickly worked his way across the common room out the portrait hole down through the school and out the front doors. Every morning since the second week he would make his way to the lake on the school grounds and practice his hand-to-hand combat skills. This morning was no different. After a quick run around the lake he moved through the forms centring his mind and sharpening his body. It surprised Harry that the school didn't teach any sort of mental focusing or physical training considering the link between the mind, body and magic, there wasn't even an optional class for the senior students. He resolved to always keep up his training for himself and would never let anyone prevent him from the pursuit.

What Harry didn't realise was that he wasn't the only student to rise this early in the morning. There was a Slytherin who also enjoyed the early morning peace, although he never did anything as beneficial or stimulating as Harry. Draco Malfoy was a believer in all things pureblood, always had been, but ever since his first meeting with Harry on the train he wondered why. He knew he was right, but his Slytherin mind was finally forcing him to find a reason, surely there had to be one. Each morning he would sit outside looking over the castle grounds pondering that question rarely disrupted by anything. Today was the first day that his look out position allowed him to see the school lake. It was from here that he saw Harry working through his muggle dance. He decided then to call Harry on that maybe challenge him to a duel and narc on him, getting him put in detention. 'Yes' Malfoy thought 'that would serve him right challenging me, a Malfoy we answer to no one

Malfoy placed his mask back on his face and returned to his dormitory at much the same time as Harry. Harry crept back through the school and up to his room pleasantly observing that the other boys were still asleep but slowly stirring for the new day. He went into the showers and finished his morning routine of showering and brushing his teeth. He returned to the room where the others were rising groggily and dressed for the new day. Ron glared at Harry and mumbled something about 'arrogant git' before slumping into the bathroom as well.

Harry ignored the comment, met Hermione in the common room and left to find Daphne before proceeding to the Great Hall for breakfast and to observe their first prank.

The hall slowly filled as Harry had a large breakfast starting with cereal and fruit coupled with a glass of orange juice, followed by a full cooked breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, hash brown, and grilled tomatoes with a cup of tea to wash it down, the girls just had a bowl of cereal.

The hall was full of students and the prank was set into motion. Harry kept his composure for a while along with Hermione and Daphne waiting till the rest of the hall started laughing as well.

The plan was exceptionally simple. The potion they had found would cause any phrase they wanted to appear on the recipients' chest and back. The best thing about it, though, was that the person under the spell wouldn't know what was happening and every time someone tried to explain what was going on they would burst out laughing. It was a difficult potion but they ignored the difficulty and did it anyway. They then gave the potion to Dinky for him to add it to the drinks of both Draco and Ron, what the girls didn't know was Harry targeted the Weasley twins as well.

The trio sat sending furtive glances at their victims, trying not to give away a tip to anyone. It was then that the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson tore across the Great hall as she screeched "What on earth Draco!"

Every head in the hall seeing what was wrong. Scrawled across his chest was 'Consider the House-Elves they have rights too' and on his back was 'Who doesn't love a Weasley?' When the crowded finally saw what was written they all started laughing turning towards Weasleys to see what their reaction was. Across the twins chest was 'we love Slytherin's' and on their back was 'Talk with the Elves their freedom has a price', on Ron's chest was 'love is mutual give me a Malfoy!' and across his back was 'restrictions cause failures for Elves, Power to everyone'

Soon the entire hall was in hysterics to see the students professing their love for their hated enemies while at the same time proclaiming the rights of House Elves. The Gryffindors, who have unlikely had many dealings with House Elves and the other who suffers an extensive superiority complex. What really got everyone laughing was the potion itself, that they couldn't actually tell them what was so funny and their ignorance of the situation. The potion lasted for the entire day, with one of them knowing what everyone's problem was. None of the teachers could work out the problem all the counter curses they used had no effect. Harry found it amusing that Snape never thought to apply his own speciality to the problem, he would never consider helping the Gryffindors by Harry, and the girls for that matter, thought he may help Draco.

The trio left for their first class of transfiguration ducking into some of the secret passages and laughing their heads off at the oblivious nature of their victims. They slowly regained their composure as they arrived at the classroom Ron tried to intercept them but the groups laughing interrupted them. They went through the class learning to turn a pin cushion into a small wooden box. Their next class was potions which was slightly more interesting.

Harry and Hermione separated from Daphne, who headed towards charms, while the others went down to potions in the dungeons. Outside the potion's room Draco confronted Harry, who promptly dissolved into laugher, closely followed by Hermione.

This certainly didn't please Malfoy "What are you laughing at Potter?"

"Not much really, just looking" replied Harry, smirking quietly.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"One must be intelligent if I was to insult it"

A confused look flashed across Draco's face for a fraction of a second before he smirked "Well then Potter I challenge you to a duel"

"What are the rules?" Harry didn't want to be trapped into a duel if he didn't know the rules.

Draco was surprised, he expected Harry not to know what a wizard's duel was to have to define the rules. He thought for a moment.

He looked at his companions Crabbe and Goyle "No seconds, legal spells only"

"And the prize?" Queried Harry.

"The loser declares their loyalty to the other and from now on they have to listen to everything the other says" Malfoy smirked thinking he would gain control over the Dark Lord's most hated enemy.

Harry was concerned by the conditions, it was asking a lot to risk his free will to anyone else. Harry was afraid of losing and as a result he was willing to use his aura reading to get an idea of how strong Draco really was. It went against Harry's morals to invade someone's privacy by reading their aura but he felt that he had to know what he was up against.

Harry stretched out his senses and saw the power of his magic flowing around Draco's body. The pale green shimmer indicating and above average magical potential, the brighter the colour the more of the potential has been reached. Harry knew that purely magical creatures gave off an aura in the ultraviolet spectrum while muggle's gave off an infrared spectrum. Witches and wizards gave off a spectrum in visible range and allowed Harry to see the aura. It ranged from red at the lower end of the magical power moving up through orange, yellow, green, blue and the most powerful was violet. It was a continuous spectrum (you get different strengths in each colour) and green was a bit above average. It was then that realised how much of a danger Malfoy could be if he turned to Voldemort's side.

Harry was still confident though, the house elves at Potter Castle always told him of his exceptional magical power, that and he knew so many spells and could learn spell's on the fly.

"I accept. A no show is paramount to a loss with all the winnings still being forfeited. Tonight, midnight, trophy room" Harry agreed reaching out his hand to seal the contract.

Malfoy reached out this hand finalising the deal and causing a magical surge around their hands to seal the contract between the pair.

It was then that the door to the potions class opened and everyone entered, with Ron Weasley being one of the first in considering how he could get Harry for hassling him the previous weeks.

Hermione, who had stayed quiet the whole conversation, finally broke her silence "Harry! What are you doing? What if you lose?" she panicked speaking in a hushed but urgent tone.

"Don't panic. Look I won't lose, trust me, besides I'll have to explain this to Daphne as well so I'll tell you both then."

Hermione still wasn't too sure, the thought that Harry could have to listen to everything Malfoy had to say, listen to him insult anyone not of pureblood ideology, it just seemed wrong. She entered the potions dungeon having to recompose herself or face the wrath of Professor Snape.

The class proceeded as always with Harry and Hermione quietly making their potion without error, Snape sneering over their shoulders making snide comments about their potion and deducting house points for everything from cutting the ingredients differently to "glaring at the teacher", Snape putting all of the animosity for Harry to use and punishing him in anyway possible. They made their way to the great hall and prepared themselves for lunch and their afternoon classes.

After classes Harry lead them to the room of requirement to pacify Hermione and to explain what he needed Hermione and Daphne to do during the duel, he also had to teach them the spell to ensure that neither party broke the rules of the duel.

First he went through and explained to Daphne what had happened, who had a similar reaction to Hermione though it was because she knew that Draco had been taught a number of dark arts spells before he reached school. It was then that they got to the guts of the conversation.

"Look, guys, I know I can beat Malfoy because I checked his power level." This statement silenced any argument, but only due to shock.

"What do you mean you checked his power level?" enquired Hermione slowly.

"It means he can see magic in a person," replied Daphne "remember how he said he could see the magic in his first transfiguration class? What I want to know though is how he knows this, that's like a rare magical gift and only those who are in an apprenticeship are able to learn their gifts!"

Harry smiled realising that he would never have got away with it for too long, "well Daphne, I brewed the reveller potion before I came to school, illegally, and have learnt to harness some of my skills. I know I have a destiny and need to be prepared, I just don't know what that destiny is yet. But your wrong about magical sight being rare, the gift is very common, magical child who needs glasses have the skill, it causes their sight to be changed meaning they need glasses, its just that few people have learnt how to harness the skill ever since house elves went into the service of wizards. It was always the house elves who taught wizards the skill, and what person wants to learn from their servants?"

The rhetorical question was indicative of the superior beliefs of so many of the wizards in the magical society and it was one of the things that Harry really had a problem with, because he was raised by goblins and house elves Harry was aware of the vast knowledge and abilities of other magical communities and it disgusted Harry that so many wizards would disregard the knowledge just because of its source. Harry wondered whether Dumbledore had the aura reading and magical reading abilities and whether that was part of the reason his eyes had their tell tale twinkle.

"Have you read our auras'?" asked Hermione.

"No. I think it's an invasion of privacy. I'll just do it if there's some threat to me, like Malfoy's challenge" replied Harry.

"Can you read my aura, please Harry. I really want to know" pleaded Hermione.

"Mine too," Daphne bubbled.

Harry, seeing the look in their eyes, resigned himself to their wishes. He took a deep breath and focused his magic. Looking at them he was unsurprised, Hermione's aura was a faded forest green colour, while Daphne's was turquoise. It proved both were above average in magical strength (with average being a pale yellow colour).

"Well Hermione," he began "you're strong, stronger than Malfoy, and Daphne, you're above average and stronger than Malfoy. But that would all come to nothing without knowledge" Harry advised trying to warn them about being complacent.

Both gave Harry a look telling him that they would always live in the pursuit of knowledge and his warnings were unneed and unwarranted.

"Anyway," Harry began diverting the conversation away from his warnings and any discussions on his own talents "during this duel I need you two to make sure Malfoy doesn't cheat. There is a spell that I know that will ensure that all participants of a duel follow the rule agreed to before it starts. Can I trust you to do it?"

Harry smiled as the girls nodded enthusiastically. The next couple of hours were spent learning the compliance bind, a spell used for all formal duels to ensure that neither party cheats and so the judges know who cheated and when it happened.

After dinner they went back to the common room where Harry spent his time studying and the girls tried to study while fretting about what could happen in the duel. Harry knew a couple of very basic duelling spells, other than his sorcerer spells, like the disarming spell and a basic shield spell, he though they would be enough for the duel and if they weren't he would subtly use a bit of sorcerer magic to win. No matter what happened he would not let Malfoy win the duel having to listen to him spout on about pureblood superiority without reasons would be too much, quite aside from declaring loyalty to him.

Slowly the common room drained of all occupants and by 11 o'clock the trio were the only ones left. At 11:30 the trio packed up their things and started heading towards the trophy room. The trio arrived about ten minutes before the duel was about to start Malfoy following just after.

"Ready to lose Potter?" Malfoy sneered hoping to put Harry off his game, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind him.

"No Malfoy, I am quite prepared to win. However, gaining loyalty from someone due to a bet is not particularly tempting to me perhaps that could be left out of the prize? Perhaps not?" Harry replied aware that Malfoy would never pass up the opportunity to gain control over anyone.

"I see you brought someone to carry you back to your room, good to see you thinking ahead."

"Indeed you did the same, the only difference is that my friends are going to help, have you heard of the compliance bind?" Malfoy nodded "well they are going to perform the spell to ensure that no one cheats; you, me or your little friends" said Harry sarcastically.

"Fine! The rules no illegal spells, first to be disarmed or incapacitated loses"

"Agreed. Ladies?"

Hermione and Daphne stepped forward. Hermione started the binding.

"Step forward and join your wands at the tip" the pair followed the instructions, Malfoy looking some what displeased having to follow the instructions of a muggle born. "Do you both agree to the rules of this duel?"

"Yes" Harry and Malfoy answered in unison

"Do you agree to the prize offered for this duel?" Asked Daphne

"Yes" Malfoy said instantly

"No" said Harry.

"What terms do you disagree with and what do you propose?" Daphne said continuing the binding.

"I do not want his loyalty instead I offer that he must consider all suggestions and advise I offer logically"

"Malfoy, do you agree?" asked Hermione.

By this time Malfoy was grinning thinking he now had the better end of the prizes. What he didn't realise was that while Harry would have to listen to everything Malfoy said he didn't have to follow the ideas. Likewise while Malfoy had Harry's loyalty it just meant that Harry couldn't oppose Malfoy publicly. It was a lesson in semantics but Harry knew it was important.

"Yes" Malfoy agreed without hesitation. A red light shone out from where their wands were joined.

"Then you are bound to the rule and prizes agreed and any deviations will result in the disqualification from the duel"

When Hermione finished the binding a white light shone out from the duellists, encompassing them both. Finally the light split off with Malfoy's going to Daphne and Harry's going to Hermione, connecting each to their judge.

The duellists separated from each other by about 10 feet and turned to face each other.

"Bow to your opponent and take up you stance" announce Daphne.

Harry bowed on a forty five degree angle showing respect, but not too much. Malfoy, however, barely bent his neck before the pair took up their duelling stance. Harry's was an aggressive stance, standing side on (reducing his profile) with his wand raised in front prepared to cast his first spell. Malfoy's was somewhat lose, he stood front on with his wand to raised, ready to cast a spell like he was in a classroom. There was now barely 5 seconds before midnight.

"At the stroke of midnight begin the duel" Hermione announced.

The combatants waited and moments after the announcement the first of 12 chimes rang out through the trophy room.

"Diffindo!"

"Protego! Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's severing hex raced towards Harry as he set his shield, Malfoy's plan was obviously to incapacitate Harry. The shield deflected the hex while his disarming charm hit Malfoy unimpeded, Malfoy's wand flew over to Harry and a flash of blue light signalled the duel was over before the 12th sound of the clock.

"I win Malfoy, and…"  
Harry's gloating was interrupted, however, by the screeching meow of Mrs Norris, Flich's cat.

"I suggest that we leave, Flich is sure to follow soon" said Harry, wondering who dobbd them in.

Though loath to admit it Malfoy agreed. He spun on his heels and left the trophy room with Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

"Quick Harry we better leave" whispered Hermione starting to panic at being caught.

Harry nodded and left out a different door to Malfoy. As the trio left the room he heard Flich say "check the corners my pretty. That red headed by said there would be a duel on in here tonight" and Harry knew Ron had squealed on them.

The trio swept out of the room and cut across the third floor. They were just about out of Flich's hearing range when disaster struck; Hermione tripped falling into a suit of armour.

"Quick run!" Harry implored.

And run they did. They raced across the third floor and up to a locked door. Harry, wand still in hand muttered "Alohomora" and the trio burst through the door, slamming it shut behind them.

The group pressed their ears against the door and listened for Flich. After waiting about a minute Harry slumped to the ground in relief "I think we lost him"

Daphne, eyes wide croaked out "out of the pan into the fire though" while Hermione started muttering "Oh my god, oh my god" under her breath.

Rising before them was a giant three headed dog, a Cerberus.

The three heads started to bark to each other and at the trio, something Harry was fortunately able to hear.

"Attack"

"What are you doing here?"

"Food, fresh food"

"Wait" Harry screamed addressing the centre head which asked the question and was (fortunately) in charge. The Cerberus stopped.

"You understand us human? Why are you here?" the Cerberus asked.

"Yes I understand you," Harry barked back (though he did not realise he had taken on the dog's tongue) "we were merely trying to escape Flich we didn't realise this was the out of bounds corridor" Harry explained.

"That human's always picking on our master" reasoned the left head.

"But we were told to remove any from this room" countered the right head.

The centre head was thoughtful for a moment "if you and you companions leave now, human, we will let you go unharmed"

Harry looked at the girls whose faces sported strange mix of fear and surprise. Harry decided that the would ask one question and leave, but just to be safe he gather his magic ready to cast a sorcerer's physical shield spell.

"We shall leave but my I ask who your master is? Perhaps I could help him with his problems with Flich, or at least I'll try" Harry questioned.

"Our master is Hagrid but do not speak of us with anyone! Now go!"

"Thank you" Harry said to the Cerberus and muttered "let's go, quick!" to the girls.

They all turned and fled to the Gryffindor common room running all the way with Daphne in the lead and Harry taking the trail.

When the got to the common room Hermione gasped out the password and entered with the girls flopping down on to the couch and glaring at Harry.

"What the hell was that!" screamed Hermione in a whisper so she didn't wake anyone.

"And what was that barking that you were doing? It seemed like you were talking to it?" asked Daphne in a slightly calmer tone (she'd gone to the Gryffindor tower with the others and would make her way to the Ravenclaw common rooms soon.

"I was barking?" said Harry slightly confused, he shook it off before continuing. "Well yes I'm a beastspeaker just one of my other skills."

"How many skills have you got?" asked Daphne

"Better still what are they?" countered Hermione.

Harry paused for a moment. He didn't really want to tell them what his talents were but he knew he could trust them and he knew he'd have to tell them sooner or later. He sighed and began to explain "well you know about my magic seeing and aura reading, and you just found out about my beastspeaking ability. I'm also a sorcerer and a mage, and have some elemental control mainly with lighting and fire but I haven't learnt to control it yet. I have significant mental fortitude, I'm a multiple animagus, and a metamorphgus." Harry took a breath and smiled "quite a list I know" he said laughing.

"Wow," commented Daphne using her most eloquent speech she could "most people only have two or three gifts, five at most, but you! You've got like 9 gifts I don't think anyone's had so many since Merlin was alive" she finished slightly awed.

"So what are your animagus forms?" asked Hermione less overawed being not as aware of magical gifts as Daphne was.

"Ah, well I've got five a jaguar, snake, griffin, crup and a phoenix but I can't transform into my griffin or crup form yet, I need to spend more time with them."

"Three magical creatures? Dear Merlin!" was the only response Daphne could come up with.

"Wow, but I thought magical animagus forms were extremely rare, most people take on normal animals, don't they?" asked Hermione starting to develop some insight into how rare Harry's gifts were.

"Well yeah, but your animagus form is just a reflection of dominant personality traits, most non-magical animals provide enough scope for many people. You get some, like Dumbledore, who need the extra power and scope provided by magical creatures" Harry explained.

Slowly as the shock wore off Daphne decided "I think I need to go to sleep, this is a bit to take in right now."

"I'll walk you back if you want," Harry offered "but I've got to ask that you don't tell anyone about my gifts, I'd like to keep them quiet for as lone as possible."

"Thanks Harry that would be great, I don't really know the quiet paths back yet" Daphne said blushing slightly.

Harry hid a smile wondering if the blush meant what he thought it meant. After years of living with only the house elves and goblins for company he wanted to learn to interact more personally with someone, while friends were great, he needed a bit more. They spent most of the walk back to the Ravenclaw common room.

As the got to a quiet corridor Daphne asked "don't you think it's too much?"

Harry was slightly confused "what's too much?" he enquired.

"Your gifts you have so many. Don't you feel that people are going to expect a lot from you? I mean you're already the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

Harry thought for a moment, he had never considered other peoples expectations. As much communication his parents had with him it wasn't the same as seeing their pride or disappointment etched across their faces. "I don't know that it matters. People will think what they want to think and there's very little I can do about it. If look around when we walk through the corridors to classes lots of people turn and stare or mutter under their breath. What can I do about it?"

"Doesn't it get to you though? The whispering? The worshiping?"

"I suppose. I try not to think on it. I try to focus on what I'm doing and make sure it's enough for me.

"If I try to please everyone I'll end up pleasing no one."

The logic was not lost on Daphne and she decided to ponder on what was said over night. She wondered if the same logic could be applied to her, her parents weren't overly please she didn't get accepted into Slytherin, the rest of their family were members of that house, but weren't too displeased with Ravenclaw 'better than Gryffindor' they thought 'at least Ravenclaw's were thought to be smart.

By this time they had arrived at the Ravenclaw tower and Daphne whispered the password to the statue. She entered the common room, whispering "Good night Harry" over her shoulder.

Harry decided to put his animagus forms to good use transforming into a midnight black jaguar with startling green eyes. He was around 4 feet long with a 1.5 foot long tail and weighed in at around 200 pounds. He was still a small jaguar but would grow in time.

He started to race though the halls of Hogwarts, keeping himself hidden in the shadows and virtually silent. Harry quickly arrived back at the fat lady's portrait and transformed back into his human form the trip took scarcely a quarter the time it normally would. He quietly spoke the password to the fat lady and entered the deserted common room before making his way to bed. As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep he wondered how he would confirm who snitched on him and started to plot his revenge, no more would he have to make political statements in his pranks now they'd be for fun and revenge. And with that though a smile appeared on his face and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

AN

Hey cheers to everyone who reviewed.

As many people have commented I seem to make lots of small annoying mistakes, the type of mistakes a beta reader would pick up on. After careful consideration (I read some reviews) I have decided to put the job up for grabs. If anyone would like to beta my story for me I will be grateful. The payment will be my eternal thanks and the privilege of reading the new chapters first.

I decided to change one of Harry's forms in this chapter. I went back and up dated any previous mentions of the panther, it doesn't need to be reread everything else fits just a different cat.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Hyphenated: yes he is staying rather cool when he has time to think and isn't under any pressure, when the squeeze goes on I plan to have Harry reacting and not thinking as much that's what Hermione and Daphne are for. I figured that this Harry could fit in any house and Gryffindor would be the first house that needs to change it seems they are a bit bigoted (evil Slytherins) and everyone else (Slytherins) just start living up to their stereotypes.

jabarber69: thanks for the comments. I probably need to get me a beta really I don't do much proof reading I more just write it use the spell checker and post. As I said if anyone's keen let me know.


	7. Halloween

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 7

Halloween

The following days followed quietly for Harry and his group, Malfoy had avoided Harry like the plague, investigations found that Ron had dobbed them in and, after deciding the teachers wouldn't improve, Harry established a study group for Defence against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. The study group slowly grew from Harry, Hermione and Daphne to include Padma Patil, and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zambini and Tracey Davis from Slytherin. Harry had the feeling that there were some Hufflepuffs who wanted to join but they hadn't built the courage to join.

Between classes, training for the impending Quidditch match, his study group and his own extracurricular training Harry's days were filled and he hardly found time to plot. And so, the week before the Halloween Harry decided to prepare for some muggle style Halloween embarrassment. They Halloween celebrations for the magical community was always on a grand scale, the festival was a day to celebrate a family's ancestors and the link between the mortal and immortal plans was at its strongest,

Harry had also heard that the Weasley twins were impressed they had gained some pranking competition and couldn't wait to start a prank war. Harry figured that if they wanted a prank war they were on, only he wasn't going to tell them who they were fighting, that would spoil the fun.

Late on Saturday evening the study group had just left the library and Harry was walking back to the common rooms with Hermione and Daphne, the sight of Daphne was common in Gryffindor tower and only a few took exception to it, especially Ron. Harry had decided that they needed to start planning for the prank and now was the perfect time.

"Hey guys," he began "you know that the Weasley twins want a prank war, right?" the girls nodded "well I think its time we started the war."

The girls were supportive but were thinking very different things.

"Well when are we going to tell them?" asked Hermione

"Tell them! Why in Merlin's name would we tell them!" hissed Daphne trying to keep her voice down so no-one heard.

"Well it wouldn't be fair not to tell them would it?" questioned Hermione.

"She's right you know" agreed Harry. Daphne glared at Harry incredulously "however," Harry continued "it would give us away to the teachers. I think we need an alter ego, a name we can hide behind."

This time it was Hermione doing the glaring. "You mean to tell me that you want to attack someone, in a prank war, and not let them we doing it?"

"Have you heard of guerrilla warfare?" Harry asked, the girls nodded "well by using guerrilla tactics, which we will have to use in this environment, intelligence is the key to victory, if they don't know who we are we're winning the intelligence war" Harry explained, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione looked sceptical "You make it sound like a real war"

Harry smiled, a sly and slightly scary smile "it is Hermione, and if we win this prank war the twins are less likely to attack us later for fear of the consequences, on top of that think of the stuff we could learn, potions, advanced transfiguration, charms arithmancy, just imagine" Harry said playing on Hermione's thirst for knowledge to get past her fear of getting caught.

"Besides if the twins don't know who we are neither do the teachers" Daphne reasoned allowing her Slytherin tendencies come to the fore.

In the face of a continuous assault Hermione caved "fine, but if we get caught I will hold you both responsible. Now I propose we attack them with a more feminine approach, they have four other brothers who were all able to protect themselves and would have being pranking them for a lot longer, they'd be used to attacks from a boys perspective."

The change in tactic caught both Harry and Daphne by surprise, neither had expected Hermione to join the team so willingly.

"It sounds like a good plan," agreed Daphne.

"Indeed" said Harry "however I think we need to find somewhere more private to discuss tactics than the hallway anyone could hear us out here and besides I don't think everyone is happy with non Gryffindors in the common room we need somewhere else to chill."

"Okay we've finished our homework for the day what's the plan for the rest of the day?" asked Daphne sitting in a comfortable sofa in front of the fire.

"Well after hearing about specialised talents I really would love to find out what mine are" stated Hermione looking sharply at Harry, taking the sofa next to Daphne while Harry sat in an armchair next to them.

"That would require the brewing of an illegal potion, you know? And besides I'm sure that one of the teachers will go through the skills soon, we can't go our whole lives without knowing now can we?"

"I don't know Harry" said Daphne "I don't think my parents ever learnt about their abilities because they never went into an apprenticeship"

"Really?" Harry asked genuinely shocked "well how would anyone get into an apprenticeship if they don't know what talents they have? They wouldn't know who to ask if they don't know their talents"

"Well these days apprenticeships are more like political appointments, you have to be approved by the Hogwarts school board, the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot" explained Daphne.

"Then how does anyone get accepted into an apprenticeship? How does the wizarding world learn anything after school there aren't any universities like muggles."

"I think you just teach yourself or you learn on the job" postulated Daphne.

Harry sighed "that's just stupid. Alright on Monday after transfiguration well go ask McGonagall, if they don't do the potion at all well have to brew it ourselves, when we find our own room, and learn to control our abilities on our own."

On Monday morning Harry woke early and quickly did his morning martial arts practice. Because it was still early Harry decided to have a tour around the castle in his animagus form. Just before he arrived at the entrance to the castle he transformed into his King Cobra form. Harry's snake form was just over 4 metres long with lines black traced throughout his scale structure, his eyes held the indicative green eyes of Harry, a strong gene passed on from his mother's magic.

He quickly slid into the entrance hall and made his way into the castle. Flicking his tongue out Harry tasted the air, looking for and area not commonly used. The faintest of musty tastes reached Harry and seamed to be coming from one of the towers, 'an old classroom perhaps?' Harry wondered.

Sliding across the floor Harry found a tiny opening in the wall, the perfect place to travel up into some of the higher floors of Hogwarts Castle. Remembering his explorations of Potter castle Harry was aware that time can quickly slip away when in his snake form; the first time he transformed and explored Camelot he did so for two days solid, the house elves started to get very worried by the time he was found.

Harry soon finished his climb to the eighth floor of the tower, situated half way between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms it would be an ideal place for the clubhouse. Flicking his tongue once again the stale taste of disused rooms was stronger, carried along on the slightest of breezes.

Slowly Harry slid down the crevasses of the hallway searching for the source of the stale air he passed numerous statues, portraits, and suits of amour until reaching a tall marble Dragon where the scent was strongest. Quickly transforming back to his human form Harry focused his magical sight to confirm his suspicions. Looking at the sleeping dragon he admired both the artistry and the magic of the guardian. The statue was around 6 feet from end to end but the head and tail were both coiled around the body seeming to retain warmth. The dragon's head was resting on top of the tail with its eyes closed and obviously sleeping. A series of lighter coloured horns protruded from its snout, while the rest of the lizard like body and wings were midnight black.

The magic ran through the entire being and seemed to pulse like a heart beating.

Unlike the gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office Harry could get any indication of the pass word and was stumped. He started to run his hands over the dragon searching for a trigger or rune or something which would open to the room behind the dragon.

Harry's hands traced over the body and wings looking for the slightest indentation before finally getting to the head. He rapped his knuckles on the top of the dragon's head listening for a hollow sound, only to receive a terrible fright and slightly charred

Training clothes as the dragon snorted a small plume of fire and smoke.

The dragon snorted once again, clearing its throat, and slowly opened its eyes, looking around lazily. Finally spotting Harry the statue's eyes narrowed and seemed to evaluate Harry the black marble eyes piercing into Harry's, searching his soul and checking he was worthy.

"What do you want, youngling?" came the aristocratic, and slightly annoyed voice of the dragon.

Sweating slightly in the presence of such a powerful creature (even if it is only a statue) "I was looking for a private room which myself and my friends could use to talk and study" Harry explained.

Tilting its head slightly the dragon seemed to test Harry's will and worthiness once again. "Well," the dragon began "I only open if there is more than one house represented and only if the group is worthy, I have a certain reputation to uphold" a small smirk developing on the draconic features.

"That should be alright one of my friends are from Ravenclaw and I've got others from Slytherin but I don't know if they'll be joining us" Harry explained hoping the worthiness issue would take care of itself.

"Very well, youngling, return with the rest of your friends and we'll see then if your worthy. But be warned I will know if your laughing!" the dragon said dismissing Harry before returning to its slumber.

Harry turned on heel and left the guardian hoping he could find the room again and also hoping he could find his way back to the common room quickly (it wasn't long before breakfast started and he still needed a shower).

Harry quickly found a staircase which came out from behind a portrait on a familiar corridor between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms, it was extraordinarily convenient. He quickly made his way back to his dorm had a quick shower and went down to breakfast finding Hermione at a seat about halfway down the table. Sitting opposite her, Hermione immediately began quizzing Harry.

"Where were you this morning? Normally you're in the common room waiting for me. I waited for nearly half an hour and you still only just arrived. You can't have slept in, I asked Neville if you were still in bed and he said that you had already left!"

"Hermione" Harry said trying to interrupt the girl's rant.

"If you had something better to do than have breakfast with me I would have understood but you should have told me! Would that have been so hard? Well I guess it was other wise you would have told me and I would have known!"

"HERMIONE!" Harry hissed finally getting the girl's attention. "I'm sorry I'm late I was exploring and it took longer than I thought it would."

"Oh, oh" Hermione said deflating a little "well in that case, I guess I should forgive you for not telling me, but why didn't you invite me or Daphne? One of us would have gone if only to keep you on time" she finished with a slight smile.

"I'll tell you later, in the mean time I'm starving and breakfast is almost finished."

Harry quickly ate his breakfast of bacon eggs and sausages, collected his bags and departed for the first class of the day with Hermione. They met up with Daphne and proceeded to the transfiguration classroom.

The group took their seats in the middle of the class and waited for the last of the students to file in.

Finally the entire class was assembled McGonagall began her lecture. "Good morning class. Today we will be learning about switching spells, who can tell me their main uses?"

The lecture began, Harry listen with half an ear while the rest of his mind started examining the possibilities, switching one drink for another, changing a prank target's underwear before public disrobing, the uses were endless and it was such a simple spell everyone becomes a suspect.

The class proceeded onto the practical aspects (switching a button with a box on the teacher's desk) before finally winding down. After the class Harry and Hermione joined Daphne at the Ravenclaw table for lunch where she tried to see what Harry was up to that morning. Harry managed to avoid the questions before Daphne left for Charms while the Gryffindor's had Herbology. Finally at the end of the day the group settled down for an early dinner where Harry explained the morning's findings.

"Right," Harry began "I found a room we might be able to use for a, clubhouse I suppose. I don't know what was inside 'cause the guardian wouldn't let me in without at least two houses represented. It's up on the eighth floor between our common rooms. I think we should go up there now before curfew."

The girls nodded showing their approval, even though they didn't know what was happening, it sounded like a good idea. Harry led them through the halls and up staircases finally reaching the eighth floor hallway he found that morning.

Harry walked up to the dragon statue, and before he could do anything more Daphne asked "what's with the Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"It's the guardian; now wait while I wake it up" Harry replied before saying "excuse me."

Nothing, the dragon didn't respond.

"Excuse Me!" Harry repeated, nearly shouting.

Still nothing. Harry then tried tapping the dragon on the head, 'it worked this morning' he thought.

Harry drew his hands back in surprise as the dragon swiped it claw across its nose, mumbling "go away I'm sleeping"

"Excuse me," Harry tried again this time with more success.

The dragon slowly opened one eye examining the person who dared to wake him. Recognising Harry as the student who woke him earlier that day, he opened the other eye and rose on his haunches.

"I see you're back and you brought your friends. Now what did you want?"

"We were looking for a room where the three of us could study and work" Daphne replied.

"Indeed, that's what most people are doing when they find me, but I have a certain reputation to up hold" replied the dragon before mumbling "not that anyone's found me for a while."

"I'm sure we could up hold your reputation if we knew what it was" offered Hermione believing this would be the best place for private studying.

The dragon looked at each student suspiciously evaluating their worthiness "well first you have to prove your students, what does the school mascot mean?"

"Oh," started Hermione launching into an explanation "it's a proverb detailing the virtues of not antagonising something stronger than you, it means that the power you hold is easily eclipsed and the consequences may not be pleasant" she explained looking quite pleased with herself.

"That's one explanation, anyone else?"

While Harry looked thoughtful Daphne replied "maybe if you intend to provoke someone stronger than you with a prank make sure you don't get caught" trying to think through some of the possible outcomes.

"Interesting, no other ideas?"

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon" Harry said acting on his theory.

"Very good. Now…"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Hermione "that's just what the motto is translated to, how is that what it means?"

"Hermione it's a riddle, the school motto is 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus' what it means in English is never tickle a sleeping dragon, one just has to look at the simple answer sometimes."

"Very well explained youngling, simplicity is sometimes the best answer to a problem other times it is not" the dragon complemented before continuing "now I have a certain reputation, before I was made into a statue I was a one of the last dragons to have common relations with magical humans, the people I had the most fun with were pranksters, when I became the guardian of this room I promised to protect the students inside as long as they were causing some kind of mayhem in the school, it made life so much more interesting. How do I know you won't use my room for something as mundane as study?"

Harry smiled "that was one of the reasons we were looking for a clubroom, we are planning to declare a prank war against the Weasley Twins, the current Hogwarts pranking masters, my own family has something of a reputation to uphold and pranking is a great way to further our skills."

"Your first years correct?" the guardian asked. Receiving nods from the trio he continued "I'm impressed first years getting into a prank war with the current title holders before Christmas, most students wait till at least second year before starting real problems.

"Well your answers have proven your worthiness, you will have to chose two passwords one to wake me, in a far more pleasant manner than violence, and the other to let me know I can sleep again."

The trio conferred for a moment before Harry turned to the guardian and saying "the password for you to wake will be 'marauders on the charge'."

"Would that be the same marauders that were here a few years ago?" the Guardian enquired.

"Yes my father, and godfather were marauders, the other two were very close at school but I have never met them" Harry replied.

The dragon looked gleeful "oh they were good, sometimes took the pranks a touch to far, but what child wouldn't? It would be good to see you keep up with their reputation."

"I hope so too," Harry replied smiling slightly "now the password for you to sleep would be 'back to the grind' is that okay?"

"That should be fine, youngling."

Hermione, after being quiet for so long, became restless and asked "excuse me, but what is your name?"

"That is a good question, at this time you may call me The Guardian, in time, if you earn my respect with your pranks, then I shall share my true name with you. Now I suppose you wish to see inside now?"

The trio nodded and watched as The Guardian stepped aside and the wall behind him shimmered to what looked like a liquid rock Harry took a breath and reached forward, his hand passing through the barrier first. The shimmering liquid door felt like nothing on touching it Harry got the impression he was reaching through a waterfall but he was unable to feel what used to be a solid wall.

Screwing up his Gryffindor courage Harry stepped through the door, closely followed by Hermione and Daphne, on looking round his jaw dropped in surprise. What Harry thought would be a small classroom sized area was more like the size of the great hall divided into lots of different areas, the room held potions lab areas, a common room, a small fully stocked kitchen and bar, games area, library, it even held a dozen private bedrooms with king sized beds and attached bathrooms. The room exceeded Harry's expectations and he doubted anyone in the school would ever believe such a place existed.

"Wow," mumbled Daphne, for once not her eloquent self.

The statement snapped Harry out of his surprise and turned to the others, their faces matching what his just was.

"Right I think we should put this room to good use" he said moving to the purple and black trimmed common area, taking a seat on a supremely comfortable, reclining chair, motioning for the others to take a seat. "Now first thing we should do is plan a prank for Halloween, something in the great hall, and possibly reflecting the magic around on that day would be good, any ideas?"

­

The following week the trio continued researching their prank for Halloween and prepared the potion to add to their victims' drinks on Halloween morning and the charm to add the finishing touch to the prank. The group was aware of the risks they were taking, using the same delivery as their last prank, but didn't think it would cause a problem yet.

As Friday morning dawned bright Harry undertook his usual martial and fitness practice before returning to his dorm room to prepare for the day. He went to breakfast early with Hermione and met Daphne on the way. Together the group cast the final charm to activate the potion while no-one was around, the charm merely removed the stasis on the potion and let the required ageing take place, they didn't need to be in the same room to remove the stasis spell only be present when casting it.

The Great Hall slowly filled with students having breakfast and preparing for the day. Hermione and Daphne both read up on note for the day's classes while Harry spent his time reading a combination of Quidditch results in the Daily Prophet, the Art of War by Sun Tzu out of his trunk, and a transfiguration text from the guardian's room. When they finally realised it the girls were slightly miffed, dividing his attention between so many activities couldn't be good for remembering anything.

"Harry don't you think you should pick one thing or the other if you want to remember anything?" Hermione ventured to ask.

Harry thought for a moment decided the best way to phrase the reply, "I guess I can remember everything because they're all linked."  
"Linked?" Daphne queried, incredulously "how could they be linked? They have nothing in common."

"Maybe to the uninformed they have nothing in common but if you know what my thought patterns are then you would understand their connection" was Harry's noncommittal reply.

"Explain!" demanded Hermione.

"Later, our endeavours are about to come to fruition" was Harry's cryptic and diversionary reply.

Each of the trio watched a different member of the Weasley family, none were to be spared, watching as their efforts were rewarded.

It was Percy, the ever observant one, who noticed something wrong first. Reaching to take another sip from his goblet while continuing his conversation, he knocked over the cup while grasping for thin air. Students to his left jumped to their feet trying to avoid the spilled pumpkin juice and the obligatory clothing change as a result. Percy looked at his hands for a moment trying to decipher the cause of his clumsiness before reaching out to clean the mess. It was only then that it struck him, his hands were backwards.

"Fred! George!" he cried leaping to his feet and pointing accusingly at his brothers "If this is your work you will suffer a fate you could not imagine!"

The three other Weasley's only then looked up from shovelling food into and at their faces to discover their brother's dilemma. Ron, ever the sympathetic member of the family, burst into laughter, reaching out to revile in his brother's misfortune, only his right arm was reached out and his left hand completed the action causing him to spill and over turn most of the dishes in front of him.

The twins suffered a worse fate it seemed. When Fred jumped up to claim their innocence it was George's hands that followed his arms, slapping the unfortunate twin across the face. It seemed the closeness of the twin brothers, magically physically and spiritually, caused the potion to become confused.

Both Ron and Percy leap to their feet attempting to flee to the hospital wing for a cure only to find themselves stumbling along as their left leg and right foot would work in tandem and vice versa. The twins, however, just sat there trying to move different parts of their anatomy and watching the other brother do what they wanted to. They marvelled at the switching spell and wondered how to replicate the effect themselves. The rest of the day was spent causing as many problems as possible for the other twin rather than looking for a cure.

The other two went to Madam Pomfrey and were cure in an unfortunately quick time proving the matron's breadth skills delved deeply into switching spells and potions, probably a common ailment at the school.

The rest of the day Ron could be heard swearing vengeance on whoever played the prank on him and his brother's often calling the perpetrators dark wizards and disgracing their honour.

Shortly before dinner Hermione split from the trio saying she needed to go to the bathroom. Harry shrugged it off assuming it to be 'girl stuff' and not of his concern, he became worried, however, when she didn't return after the soup course of the feast, but was reassured by Daphne whom he was dining with at the Ravenclaw table. He was getting very nervous half way through the main course when she still hadn't arrived and was going to check on where she was before a thunderous crashing and the panted screams of "Troll! Troll! In the Dungeon!" echoed throughout the Great Hall in the silence that followed all could make out the whispered "thought you ought to know" before Professor Quirrell collapsed exhausted and terrified from delivering his words of apocalypse to the school.

The screaming throughout the hall contrasted sharply with Harry's silence. The sharp ringing of frighten children's calls for direction echoing off the stone walls of the great hall.

"Silence!" called Dumbledore, attempting to bring order to chaos "Prefects lead the younger students to their dorm rooms and take a count of those present. Teachers follow me." Directing the students to where they needed to go.

Harry was surprised the prefects were being held responsible for so many students with no help but he had other problems to take care of, Hermione was unaccounted for and most likely didn't know what was happening.

Catching Daphne on the way out of the hall the pair split off Daphne directing the way to the closest girls' bathroom. They crept along the corridors, a low rumbling building as they went. Concern mounted and their fears were confirmed with a putrid scent reaching their nostrils.

"The teachers are going the wrong way," Harry commented, stating the obvious "stay close, keep your wand out if it comes in your direction shine lumos in its eyes and run the other way."

Daphne nodded gripping Harry's arm tightly, her voice lost in the situation. They moved slowly along the halls working their way towards the bathroom holding Hermione.

A heart piercing scream cut through the halls from the direction of the girls' bathroom.

"Hermione" Harry whispered to himself before breaking into a sprint, Daphne close behind.

Harry burst through the bathroom door standing in the entrance seeing the devastation before him. Hermione was crouched under the sinks in the corner of the room whimpering in fear, her skills lost and well out of her comfort zone. Harry quickly noted this before tuning his attention completely to the troll. The twelve foot tall mountain troll cut an imposing figure, its long arms dragging along the ground with a club trailing along.

Harry called his staff to him needing a stronger source of magic. The link between the maker and the staff allowing it to materialise in Harry's hand.

"Oi! Troll!" Harry called diverting its attention from destroying the toilet stalls.

The troll slowly turned to the source of the noise. Harry raised his staff, pointing the focusing crystals towards the "Sleep" Harry called causing the troll to look idiotically towards Harry

"Sleep!" Harry called louder, the troll's eyes beginning to droop

"SLEEP!" Harry yelled the final time. The troll's eyes fell shut before snapping open in a blind fury. The beast raised its club charging on Harry.

A brief moment of fear coursed through Harry's veins before he focused his will and driving his staff forward causing the troll to fly backward twenty feet into the stone wall, crashing to the floor unconscious.

Harry walked slowly towards the troll, staff raised, and checked the troll, confirming its unconscious state before dismissing his staff to his trunk.

Aware of the noise they made he moved over to Hermione. "Are you alright" he asked reaching his hand out to help her up.

"Yeah, thanks what did you do?" Hermione asked

"I'll explain later the teachers can't be to far away." Harry said "What ever you do don't look into the teachers' eyes, you to Daphne" he added. The girls nodded agreeing to his request.

The teachers finally arrived in the bathroom the devastation catastrophic. Rubble was littered around the toilet stalls and broken stone spread around the body of the troll with water pipes spewing their contents around the room.

McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and Quirrell all packed into the small bathroom.

"What happened here?" McGonagall queried, her breath short.

"We came looking for Hermione Professor" Harry explained "she hadn't returned from the bathroom and didn't hear the troll was loose."

"My lord," she began before Harry felt a tickle in his mind, a sure sign that someone was invading his mind. He quickly implemented some meditative techniques that resulted from some of his martial arts training.

"Excuse me, but would you stay out of my head please, much of what's in there is private"

"Then tell the truth, child," snapped Snape "your lies will not save you."

Harry looked sideways at the Professor, while McGonagall was slightly shocked.

"Have you any proof I'm lying, Professor? If not stay out of my head! What reason do you have to be in there in the first place?"

"I have every reason not to believe you Potter, your just like your father" Snape sneered, finally finding reason to attack the Harry.

"Headmaster, do you have reason not to believe me?" Harry queried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before "no Harry, I have no reason not to believe you. You may take 15 points for your house and 10 for Ravenclaw and return to your room. Goodnight children."

The trio left the room quickly and quietly heading towards their tower dorm rooms when they reached the parting of ways Harry arranged to meet in the clubhouse before breakfast in the morning.

Hermione and Harry finally reached the common room and before parting for their beds Hermione said "Thanks Harry, I owe you"

The simple thanks were enough for Harry and he slept well, forgetting his worries till tomorrow.

AN:

Hello to all those out there reading my work, it very encouraging to see that someone, other than me, likes it. Almost 150 reviews! That is spectacular!

I know I've got some things to address in the story and hopefully I will either soon or I'll deliberately leave to build tension or something 

Cheers again.


	8. Christmas and Quidditch

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 8

Christmas & Quidditch

The next morning Harry rose slightly earlier to ensure he had time to complete his training and still catch up with the girls. As Harry moved through the repetitive motions associated with the martial art forms he considered the problems he was now faced. It was obvious that trolls were to stupid to enter the castle alone and the wards prevented them from entering the castle without request, this meant that someone let them in. Was it for a class? For their own amusement? Or was there something more sinister about the situation? Add to that the Cerberus on the third floor was guarding something the situation kept looking worse. Harry remembered some mutterings about someone breaking into Gringotts but didn't know the details, he'd have to get hold of Ranghok and find out.

Last night also brought up the problem of security and Harry's secrets. Snape had just proved that he couldn't be trusted and Dumbledore was questionable, both weren't concerned with an individual's privacy if it fitted their needs. Harry was only pleased the at least Dumbledore's needs asked for more discrete methods than barging into someone's mind unannounced. The girls knew a lot of Harry's secrets now and needed to find some way to protect themselves and Harry from interfering teachers. McGonagall was somewhat of an unknown quantity for Harry, she seemed genuinely surprised that Snape would be allowed to attack someone's mind but was so close to the Headmaster her loyalty was unquestionable. It would take some time but having someone like McGonagall on his side would be a great way to keep out of trouble and get more information about what was happening in the school. She would also know at least some Occlumency skills if only to keep her mind organised.

As Harry pondered these problems he drew his training to a close. He had to meet with the girls soon and he still needed a shower. He ran to the clubroom and sent a charmed paper dart message to Hermione that he would meet her here and dashed off to the bathroom. The entire room oozed of opulence but Harry resisted the urge to indulge, he had very little time and it was running out. He showered quickly and put on some of the clothes provided in the room giving little thought to how his exact size was catered for, the clothes fit so well he wondered if they were tailor made.

At about 6:55 the girls arrived and Harry took a seat on one of the comfortable chairs in front of the fire, Hermione and Daphne sitting opposite him watching each other waiting for the conversation to begin.

"Well Daph, Mione" Harry began "where do you want to begin?"

The girls looked at each other and then Harry, it seemed they had talked on the way to the clubhouse while Harry was in the shower. "Let's start at breakfast and go from there" suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, what's with reading the Quidditch results, 'The Art of War' and that transfiguration book?" asked Daphne

"Okay, Sun Tzu talks about rather than destroying an opposing army you try to capture them get them to work with you, break their resistance." The girls nodded showing their understanding, so Harry continued "to do that you get into their heads, make them think the fight is not worth it, convert them to your own ideals, that's where the Quidditch results come in, guys can get very attached to their sports teams and heroes, I'm going to attack their teams, Ron is a Cannons fan, he's got their paraphernalia all through his trunk. Fred and George I'm not sure about but I don't think it's the Cannons, Malfoy probably support the team his father owns but their not doing to well at the moment so he'll be keeping that a bit quiet. Now I'm trying to work out how to transfigure something to play with their psyche and that's where the Transfiguration book comes in"

Hermione thought for a second and agreed "Cool, I can follow that maybe we can all help with this project, I could ask the Gryffindor chasers if they know what the Twins favourite team is and see how we can work it."

"If I remember right," Daphne began "the Malfoy's have a part ownership in the Ballycastle Bats, they brought into the team a few generations ago cause they one of the Malfoy patriarchs wanted their son on a team and wouldn't wear anything but black"

"Makes sense, Malfoy's always felt that if they couldn't get something honestly they would get it dishonestly, if some of the histories I've read they used to be a lot better at it, they've been getting lazier as the years have gone by and it has also cost them a lot of their family fortune."

"Now we get to the important part of the discussion," said Hermione "what was going on last night? After you saved me why didn't you tell the teachers what happened? Why did we have to keep our eyes off the teachers? And how could the Snape be in your mind? Can a person read another's mind or something?"

"Damn, you've got a lot of questions there! Let's start at the top. Snape has proven beyond doubt that he can't get past his prejudices, namely me. His refusal to accept me as anything other than James Potter re-incarnate and treating me as a hated nemesis from his school days shows he can not think beyond my looks and couldn't keep a secret unless it served his purpose."

"That's pretty harsh isn't it Harry? You hardly know the guy" Daphne insisted "from what I hear he was a spy for Dumbledore during the first war of you-know-who."

"Daph, that just further proves my point. Snape has his own interests at heart. As a spy for Dumbledore he could just as easily be a spy for Voldemort, (I'd prefer if you used his name, by the way, but we'll worry about that later) the case brought against he was as an inner circle of the Death Eaters, Voldemort knew Snape word with Dumbledore and probably expected information travelling in his direction as well. I don't know which side he was really working for, maybe he wasn't working for any side in particular and was working both sides, give each side enough to keep him around but not enough to declare his loyalties one way or the other. Suffice to say I don't trust him, and he really does hate me"

"But really Harry, if Dumbledore trusts him surely he was on the light's side?" insisted Hermione.

"Dumbledore trusts Snape for his own reasons, Mione, I need to have a reason to trust him my self, you can't trust everyone else's judgement sometimes you've got to make you own call. Besides which he's already tried to invade my mind twice and that's for the smallest of reasons, and never first does he ask, he goes straight to attacking your mind."

"If you don't trust Dumbledore's judgement on Snape, do you really trust Dumbledore?" asked Daphne.

Harry though for a moment, remembering what his parents said his first letter when he left the Dursley's, that prophecy involved him somehow and Dumbledore had never attempted to explain it, it was the reason his parent's died. Finally, after seeing the anxious looks on the girls' faces, Harry sighed and explained "I don't know if I do before I was born there was some prophecy made and Dumbledore heard it, that prophecy was the reason my parents died and he hasn't explained why my parents had to die for it. If the prophecy isn't about me I don't need the details of it, but I would like to know why my parents died. If it is about me I deserve to know so I can be prepared for what ever may come. If he's keeping that sort of information from me, things I should be allowed to know, what else is he keeping from me?"

The Girls looked thoughtful before Hermione expressed that "well I have no reason to not trust Dumbledore so I'm going to stick to that"

"Fair enough, that is you choice. I just think you should ensure he reasons for asking anything of you are enough before you agree to it."

"I'll take that into consideration. Thanks Harry" she said with a smile.

"I have every reason to trust you Mione, you too Daph, I just don't know if I can trust the Dumbledore yet."

"Anyway," interrupted Daphne "if we don't carry on we'll never get anywhere before we have to be in class."

"Quite right, Daph, where were we? I didn't want the teachers to know cause I couldn't trust them, McGonagall I'm not sure about, she's fair and everything, but I'm not sure if she would keep a secret of mine if the Headmaster asked her directly, that's something I'll have to ponder later."

"She's our head of house, Harry if we can't go to her in confidence who can we trust in this school?" reasoned Hermione.

"I agree Mione, and that is definitely something I'm going to have to work out in time, but for now I'm not going to trust her completely, I trust her more than Dumbledore or Snape, but not completely, not yet. Now the other issue is that a skilled magician can read your mind, so to speak. A Legilimens can enter your mind a catch glimpses of your memories or hear echoes of your thoughts, the more organised your mind is the easier it is to understand, on the other hand the more organised your mind is the easier it is to keep someone out. With enough practice a Legilimens can extract the information from a person and find out what they are thinking or hiding. The easiest way to enter the mind is by catching a person's eye"

"Like the old saying the eyes are the window to the soul?" interrupted Hermione.

"Exactly Mione, now the Snape is a Legilimens, as shown by his trying to enter my mind. I expect that Dumbledore is also, that would be one of the ways that he always knows what's happening, also it would be very had to live as long as he has and keep his mind without organising it" Harry reasoned. "There is a formal protection from legilimency know as Occlumency it's a formal protection of the mind using organisation and protection. The most basic defence is to clear your mind, removing all bodily thoughts and ascending to a higher plane of existence. The problem with this form of defence is that you have to when you're being attacked and it lets the attacker know they have being caught." Harry paused to make sure the girls were following, which, being two of the smartest students in the school, they were. "That's the theory behind Occlumency, I myself haven't learnt any formal techniques of protection, however, as part of my martial arts training, I have learnt mediation and that is a good way to clear the mind. I think you should learn to meditate as well and use that as a way to protect yourself." Harry thought for a moment before adding "plus it will help you remember things and make studying easier, don't know why they don't teach the skill anyway" he mused.

Hermione looked thoughtful, while Daphne commented, smiling "you know I think you've given us more questions than answers, like where you learnt martial arts and how you know all this stuff"

Hermione agreed "Yeah, and aside from that we're going to be late for breakfast if we don't move soon, this conversation isn't over" she added poking Harry in the chest, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

The trio decided to return at the end of the day, after Harry's Quidditch training, and finish thinking about what the morning's conversation uncovered. Hoping for a quiet day, Harry invoked Murphy's Law and everything turned to custard.

First Transfiguration was so successful McGonagall requested a meeting with him before practice, and then in Potions he lost 20 points for correctly doing the potion and beginning the next even though he wasn't told to.

Lunch was quiet until Harry left for the next class and was accosted by Malfoy, "so the Mudblood and the blood traitors continue their escapades, found any trolls lately, outside your group I mean?"

"I continue to ask, Malfoy, do you have a reason for your position of superiority? And I remind you of the results of not thinking about this" Harry said.

"Father always taught me that pureblood's were more powerful, Potter, it is not my place to question him" Malfoy replied, proving his attention was only due to indoctrination by Malfoy Sr.

Harry smiled, finally getting somewhere in the battle with Malfoy, "while it was true in the early days of organised magic that two magical beings would produce a generally stronger magical being, that is no longer the case. Muggle genetics proves that two people with strong genetics will produce a child with strong genetics it doesn't always happen." Harry paused at this point, observing the emotions briefly flickering across Malfoy's face. "I could explain it further to you later if you would consent" Harry offered.

"Why should I believe anything a Muggle thinks when they are inferior to wizards and all other magical beings?" Malfoy sneered in reply; it was obvious to Harry, however, that the young Slytherin was considering the offer.

"Simply because, in general, muggles are more advanced than wizards." Harry stated, clearly upsetting Malfoy's bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was only slightly disturbed by the idea though, mainly because the statement insulted everyone in the group, and all other magicians in the world, and he had learnt that Harry usually has proof of his statements and this one deserved some consideration.

"I will consent to this meeting, Potter. Tonight after dinner in the library." Receiving confirmation from Harry he turned and left, retreating to the dungeon common room for Slytherin House.

Hermione rounded on Harry before beginning to berate him for his actions "what are you thinking Harry, he's probably just trying to lure you into a trap or get you in trouble. Besides I can't believe you would allow him to insult me and you and Daphne without any repercussions! What were you thinking?"

"Mione," Harry replied quietly "that conversation was quiet possibly the most important conversation in trying to turn both Malfoy and may other Slytherins from the darker side of magic. The repercussion of agreeing to speak with me will be felt by Malfoy due to the reactions of many of the other Slytherins, he is taking a great risk. And it wont be a trap because he must listen to what I say and consider it, doesn't have to accept it, but he has to think about it, that was the result of our duel" replied Harry deflating all of Hermione's arguments.

Hermione huffed "I still don't like it and when did you come up with those nick names?"

Harry blinked at the change of subject "I suppose it just came naturally, we'll have to come up with better ones when you eventually learn to be animagus, it's a marauder tradition."

"And why would we be following a marauder tradition?" she queried.

"As the only child of a marauder it is my solemn duty to continue the efforts of the group to learn skills outside of that taught in school to impress all associated parties" Harry stated hand across his heart as if reciting a solemn vow.

"Oh dear Merlin, where on earth did you come up with that?" she asked, laughing under her breath.

Harry looked across at her and smiled "I think that is a conversation for a secure location, one which we will have to complete later"

The rest of the day was uneventful as Harry progressed though the rest of his classes. After his final class he progressed to McGonagall's office, tucked away at the back of the classroom. He gently knocked on the door and entered quietly.

"You wanted to see me professor?" he asked

"Yes Mr. Potter, have a seat" McGonagall offered, "Now, why are you deliberately underachieving in class?"

Harry blinked, looked at the teacher and blinked again "I'm sorry professor but I'm not sure I heard you right" he replied, stunned she would ask so bluntly.

"Mr. Potter, first you me transfigure the match into a pin and you replicate the magic immediately. From that lesson onwards you seem to deliberately wait for at least three other students to complete the magic before you even attempt it? Why are you deliberately underachieving?"

Harry looked at the professor considering his options. His natural legimency hinting the professor had his best interests at heart but his gut kept telling him McGonagall was too close to Professor Dumbledore, he needed some assurance that his secrets were safe. When all was considered he needed a magical agreement to ensure his security at least in the short term.

"Professor, what assurance do I have that this conversation will go no further than you and me?" he asked.

"You have my word, Mr Potter"

"I'm sorry Professor, no offence but I'm not sure that is enough, I don't know you that well. Would you swear on your magic not to reveal anything I tell you without my permission?"

"Is that really necessary Mr Potter? It seems a little extreme" McGonagall reasoned.

"I have a number of secrets that I don't want others to know, specifically the Headmaster, I don't really know what his motives are. Until then I can't trust him."

"The professor is a very wise man, surely you can trust him"

"He may be a wise man, but he is still and man prone to failings as anyone else. Unfortunately I seem to be his Achilles Heel when making decisions."

McGonagall placed her wand hand over her heart, "alright Mr Potter, I swear on my magic that I wont divulge your secrets without your permission, however, I reserve the right to share some secrets if lives are in danger" her hand glowed sealing the oath. "I would like to know why you distrust Professor Dumbledore so much."

"Professor, do you know where I was place after my parents died?"

McGonagall was taken back by the question, everyone knew where Harry went "of course Mr Potter, everyone knew where you were placed"

"Did you agree with the placement?"

McGonagall paused, "No, I had watched the family for an entire day, they didn't appear to be a suitable place for a wizard, they could hardly control their own son" she explained.

"Do you know why I was placed there?" Harry persisted

"Yes, the wards placed over the home were the strongest possible and easily established because of the blood relationship between you and your aunt. There was a lot of danger to you, Death Eaters were still at large, it was the best way to ensure your safety."

"Maybe, but why was I in danger? I was only a child, how could I threaten a fully trained wizard?"

The Professor refrained from answering while she considered the questions, she had asked Dumbledore the same question herself once in a while and never got a truly satisfactory answer.

"Why was my parents will ignored?" Harry queried he could never understand why wasn't placed with his godfather "They specifically said I should go to my godfather, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew" Harry said spitting the last name out.

McGonagall was surprised with the venom that Harry spoke Pettigrew's name "why the dislike of Pettigrew, he is a hero he lost his life when he tried to apprehend Black."

"Pettigrew betrayed my parents" Harry spat, his control slipping and a light wind picking up in the office "if only the stayed with the obvious" he muttered to himself.

McGonagall was confused how could Harry not know that Black betrayed the Potter's, she knew she was missing something "Harry it was Black who betrayed the your parents, he was their secret keeper and he sold them out to you-know-who"

"Sirius? Work with Voldemort?" Harry laughed while McGonagall shuddered at the Dark Lord's name "what reason would Sirius have to work for Voldemort?"

"It is a question I often asked myself Harry, for many years I blamed myself for not showing him the right path, eventually I accepted that he finally succumbed to his upbringing"

"Professor, you could never find the reason that he went wrong because he never went wrong" Harry explained "Sirius was never my parents' secret keeper, he was meant to be and everyone expected him to be the secret keeper, but he convinced my father to switch at the last minute, classic wronski feint send the opposition the wrong way and give the team more time. What went wrong was the opposition never fell for the feint because Pettigrew went straight to the other side."

"How do you know this Harry? You were only a baby when your parents died" McGonagall asked.

Harry looked at the Professor over his glasses "my parents left a letter for me in my trunk, the magic in it allows them to update the letter so often, its an amazing piece of magic the runic structure is quiet complex" Harry commented. "It's a shame he killed all those muggles when he tracked down Pettigrew, he could have been forgiven otherwise."

McGonagall was shocked, not only did Harry posses a trans-dimensional trunk, an item previously believed impossible, but he also displayed a disappointment in someone he never knew, not for killing a supposed hero of the wizarding world, but for killing twelve nameless muggles. The dichotomy of that disappointment was not lost on the older woman.

"This raises a number of problems, not least of which is the impossible piece of magic you think you possess. However, none of this explains why you underachieve in class. Don't get me wrong I will be bringing this up at a later time."

"I suppose the reason I'm so cautious of Dumbledore is I don't know why he does things he does, I don't know what his motivation in reference to me, Professor did you know that before I was born a prophecy was made and that was why my parents went into hiding, I'm not sure what it said but I get the feeling that does involve me some how. What my parents knew was that a child would be born at the end of July with the power to defeat the "Dark Lord" it didn't say who the Dark Lord was but I assume it was Voldemort (McGonagall shuddered again causing Harry to raise his eyebrow), Dumbledore knows what the prophecy said but he hasn't told me what it said, or why my parents died" Harry began looking slightly down cast at the reason for his parents death, he quickly shook the nostalgia off "Professor do you believe a child could truly defeat a paranoid Dark Lord?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it before but now, yes, you appeared to defeat you-know-who" she replied.

Harry smiled expecting the professor to follow that logic; most wizards accepted the obvious answer as a correct assessment. Most of the time that assumption held true, but with the most important details the less obvious solutions fill the gaps, it was one of the reasons that magical advances were so infrequent, a magician depends so much on their magic, they never try to find a better solution. "Professor," he said, slightly condescending "I may have beaten him temporarily but what is the likely hood he put something in place to survive an untimely death? From what I've read, Voldemort was nothing if not paranoid. His followers always covered their faces, he never let everyone know who else was involved so he couldn't be betrayed completely. He planned very well but he was human, that's why he was beaten, something I did or my parents did was unexpected you can't plan for the unexpected 'cause you don't know its going to happen. He's going to come one day, I need to be ready, even if the prophecy wasn't about me Voldemort will want revenge for losing to me once, if he comes for me I want to keep my record in tact." He finished with a smile

The Professor nodded appreciating the joke, although she didn't really understand his fears. "That still doesn't explain your exceptional skills and deliberate underachieving" she persisted.

"I am both gifted and cursed professor, I was born with a number of magical abilities, magic sight, sorcerer and mage skills and a number of others. The reason I can perform so well is I can see and understand the magic as its being cast, and replicate the results. I also trained some of my skills previous to the by following the books provided in my trunk. This, unfortunately, makes me a target of scorn and jealousy. My survival of Voldemort means any wannabe Dark Lords use me as a yard stick, much like everyone measures them selves to Dumbledore's skill. It's because of this that I want to keep some surprises, give me some advantage over my opponent."

McGonagall was surprised; she expected the problem to be a childish fear, something she could easily alleviate. The fear for his own safety was not expected and the Slytherin approach of hiding some abilities, most of her other Gryffindor's would have been bragging about their superior skills. This combination of attributes pleased the professor, it would provide both him and his friends in a more realistic view of the world, she always worried about her students biased views of the world would lead to some very hard lessons. It also justified Harry's trepidation of sharing his abilities with the Headmaster. Dumbledore often forgot that some people want a little privacy. Having lived so many years in the public eye as "the most powerful wizard in the world" and his numerous political interests had warped his views indicating everyone loved the lime light.

"Harry, what would it take to trust the Headmaster? I admit he doesn't always share his own secrets but I doubt he would hide information from you if you asked" she reasoned.

A small smile graced he corner of Harry's mouth. "Professor, that's not the point. If I have to ask for information how can I trust that he will tell me before I need to know? If I have to ask it's probably too late" he reasoned.

"If you can't trust the headmaster would you trust me?" she ventured.

"Can I trust you professor? How do I know you wont spread my secrets in my own best interests?" Harry queried "I will give you a chance though professor, you'll be my first port of call, so to speak. I ask you to try to defect any attention the other professors may have if you are able"

McGonagall was slightly taken back "are you asking me to forgo my professional ethics, Harry?"

"Hardly Professor," he said laughing slightly "if you forgo your own personal or professional ethics I'd likely trust you less. If you gave yourself away so easily how long before you give me away?"

"I see your point, what would you have me do?"

Harry thought for a second, "well, you could do things like passing off my underachieving as laziness. Defend the innocent until proven guilty, things like that" he suggested.

"I guess I could do that, but if I ever catch you or have proof of any rule breaking, I will not hesitate to punish you" she said sternly.

"I expect nothing less, however I would ask you not to trust the headmaster blindly, always ask for the why behind the what that he offers, he needs someone to keep his ego and morals in check."

The professor agreed to the watch mission agreeing with the philosophy behind the request. She dismissed Harry to ponder the situation she was now in. No longer she was placing her faith in wizard older and wiser than she was but in a child. Granted the conversation led her to believe this would be the leader of the magical world one day, be it as a figurehead or an official role. In the past her sensibilities always lead her to place her faith in age and wisdom, this time though her gut was telling her to trust the child that one would need the other some day. She was also questioning Dumbledore's wisdom in recent years. Ever since he placed Harry in the muggle home without any checks and constantly disregarding her suggestions and her fears but never giving her any good reasons for it.

His faith in Severus also caused her concern. Ever since his own time in school he had a fascination with the dark arts and often let them control his actions. He would retaliate aggressively often with no provocation. This was especially apparent with James Potter, Sirius Black and their friends. Granted it was a two way street they would provoke him as often as not, but she couldn't understand why he followed you-know-who in the first place or why he later turned spy. His time as a teacher hadn't improved her confidence. He would punisher her Gryffindor's for the smallest of infractions while giving the Slytherin's free reign to do what ever they want, the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's got an easier ride but they were never treated fairly either. The headmaster knew all this, but would ignore his failings. Her faith in Dumbledore was shaken every time he ignored Snape's failings and put the children at risk. As a teacher that was the worst thing a professional could do.

After dinner Harry excused himself from the girls and said that he would meet them in the clubroom after the meeting. He made his way to the library, collected a basic arithmancy book and waited for Malfoy to arrive. He sat reading the book delving into the beings of spell creation and analysis. Ten minutes later Harry noticed Malfoy slip in and take a seat on the other side of the library, watching Harry across the room. Harry figured that at least he showed and he didn't waste his time showing up here.

Across the room Malfoy watched Harry examining his actions the small intricate mannerisms that could give him some clues later in the conversation. He watched for any hint of nervousness that he could exploit later in the conversation. He found none. The assumption was he hid the nerves well few people wouldn't be nervous when meeting an antagonistic and confrontational opponent. The had left Crabbe and Goyle back in the common room as they wouldn't understand the conversation and would be a hint of fear from his position, something he didn't want to give away.

He threw the book he was using to hide his examination on the shelf and began making his way across to where Harry was seated.

Harry closed his book just after Malfoy and looked across the room to address his adversary, rising slightly as his guest took his seat. He figured that he may as well keep the meeting as polite as possible for as long as possible.

They both sat watching the other for a moment before Malfoy broke the silence "so, what's this completely ridiculous idea that muggles are more advanced that wizards?"

"Why do you think wizards still use candles for their lighting requirements?" Harry asked trying to find what Draco may know already.

Draco tilted his head considering the proposition he had never before asked why use candles what other choice was there? "what else would we do go to sleep when the sunsets? What other choice do we have?"

Harry kept his face neutral so not to antagonise the other boy, "muggles use lights that provide significantly brighter more solid lighting than any torch. They have effectively harnessed the power of lightning."

Malfoy sat stunned to control the power of lightning? What power! Harry continued "granted they don't sit outside in a storm collecting the energy from a lightning bolt. They make their own electricity, that's the energy in lightning. That's not the only thing that the muggles do better than magicians. Their understanding of the world around them is so much greater than our own. Rather than just asking what? They ask how and why?"

"That may be but we are still a superior being we have power that a muggle can only dream about. A wizard can change the world around them" countered Malfoy.

"But have no clue what we are doing. A muggle biologist knows what makes a living being, how they survive, how to make them better. The field of muggle genetics is shows the understanding of how a being breeds. Which brings us to the idea that purebloods' are better than muggle born and half-blood wizards."

Malfoy scoffed slightly "the idea that a muggle would know what makes a wizard better is laughable. How could they know what makes a wizard strong if they've never meet a wizard?"

Harry smiled "they don't need a wizard to know the principals of genetics. There is a blueprint for the making of a person held in a person's cells. DNA, that's the blueprint, can only be formed in a set arrangement and from that the probability of inherited strengths can be determined. Thing is that when you keep marrying and procreating with you cousins and blood relatives then you have problems and you inevitably start losing some of the skills that make a family strong." By this point Malfoy was looking rather confused "if two really athletic people have a child odds are their child will be athletic as well. Doesn't always happen but usually does. This translates to magical families, if a strong witch and a strong wizard have a child odd are good that the child will be strong. Thing is if you keep breeding with you blood relatives you start losing much of that strengths. That's what's happening in many pureblood families their losing the strengths that their families used to have. The Fudges were a magically strong family, but lately only their political connections are important to the family, Cornelius Fudge, the current minister, is barely stronger than a squib. All because they believe in the power of purebloods and refuse to marry outside those family lines."

"So what your saying is that purebloods will only continue to maintain their superiority by embracing new ideas and wizard kind needs to start asking the why questions to improve our knowledge of the world" Malfoy replied.

Harry frowned that wasn't how he expected his ideas to be interpreted "yes and no," he postured "yes magicians need to embrace new ideas and grow their knowledge but no purebloods are not better than anyone else, they have the same chance of greatness as any other person half blood, muggle born or muggle, everyone has the same chance at greatness."

"But that's not what you said. You said that purebloods have an advantage over other magic users because it is in their blood" Malfoy countered.

It was then that Harry realised he had one last chance to convince Malfoy of the equality of everyone. "The most powerful wizards of the last two centuries have been half blood and muggle born" Harry said "Albus Dumbledore and his brother and Tom Riddle all unmatched in their magical power and knowledge, Abeforth Dumbledore fell out of magical communities for probably the last fifty years while Albus lead the magical community."

"Who's this Tom Riddle? I've never heard of him" Malfoy asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was a student at Hogwarts around fifty years ago, soon after school he changed his name and took a darker path, seeking power at all costs. Riddle became Lord Voldemort his ambition and hatred tainting all that he touched and controlled. It's a shame," Harry mused partly to himself "had his hatred not led him to seek control over everyone he could have been remembered as one of the most influential figures of modern magic"

Malfoy was stunned. Not only was the Dark Lord a Mudblood but his adaptation of Harry's ideas of seeking new knowledge and new bloodlines meant he was almost able to control the entire wizarding world. The possibilities this presented flashed across his eyes and Harry realised his mistake. His emphasis on knowledge showed that blood is insubstantial when determining magic and the two examples he used showed that with knowledge one can control the world.

"Thank you, Potter for this enlightening conversation. Now if you'll excuse me I believe I need to consider this further in my own time. Good night." And with that farewell Malfoy quickly rose and left. Leaving Harry no time to redirect the impression Harry had given.

Harry rose slowly and left the library in a daze. No longer was Malfoy concerned with inconsequential differences, Harry had given the Slytherin a way to achieve all his dreams whatever they might be through the pursuit of knowledge. The implications were staggering. It was likely Malfoy would no longer preach all his attributes for everyone to hear, Harry would need some way of gaining or divining that sort of knowledge. On top of that his friends may become targets of more subtle attacks and all the while Harry would likely be distracted by jealous, temperamental red heads, namely Ron Weasley.

Harry approached the clubroom and gave the password without thinking and fell onto one of the sofas in the room, oblivious to the other occupants. The girls had never seen Harry so distracted.

"Harry, what's the matter?" asked Daphne taking a seat next to him on the sofa while Hermione sat in the chair opposite.

Harry looked towards Daphne a glazed expression in his eyes as he replayed the conversation with Malfoy, trying to find what happened, where he went wrong. "I just had a conversation with Malfoy," he started slowly then stopped, continuing to replay the conversation in his mind.

The group sat in silence before Hermione urged "and?"  
He looked towards the bushy haired brunette and tilted his head slightly "I may have created the next minister for magic and champion of the light, or the next Dark Lord to replace Voldemort" he said slowly ignoring the girls' shudders at Voldemort's name.

Daphne was perplexed, whatever she had expected Harry to say creating a dark lord wasn't on the list. "Harry, how could you have created a Dark Lord just by talking to Malfoy?"

Harry shook his head focusing on the conversation. "I just came away from trying to convince Malfoy that no-one's place in society can be determined by their genetics, only their knowledge and commitment should assign their place. To prove my point I told him that neither Dumbledore or Tom Riddle, later known as Voldemort, were both half-bloods and it was only their knowledge that determined their place. I was going to quantify that statement by saying that one used his knowledge for the betterment of wizard kind, while the other sort to destroy all of humanity, problem was that as soon as I gave the example he excused himself an left before I could say anything. I just don't know where I lost him" Harry explained.

"Maybe you never had him to start with?" Daphne theorized. "Whenever there was a pureblood gathering that he was at, he was always glorifying himself and bragging about his 'achievements', sounds to me he just twisted what you said to make it fit into his ideals"

Harry still looked slightly put out but agreed "well once we get this meditation started I can think on it further, maybe even with a clear mind"

Harry stood and lead the girls over to a clear mat on the floor. The three sat around in a circle and Harry began on his explanation. "Now mediation is occupying the front of your brain with some mundane task while the rest of your brain can think clearly about what ever you wish. The most basic task to concentrate on is your breathing, it requires no other tools and is highly regular and repetitive, when you practice enough you can start meditating while, exercising, repairing your  
broom, studying or any number of other tasks. The complexity of the task is not important it's the repetition that's the key" Harry explained to the receptive girls, though Hermione was slightly put out by calling study mundane. "Later you can learn proper Occlumency to better order your mind, protect it from intrusion and harness your emotions and energies for better magic. Now I want you to close your eyes and focus solely on your breathing. Feel the air entering and exiting your body, and the rise and fall of your chest. Listen to the sound of your breath as it passes through your nose and mouth. Taste the flavours in the air, the water, the nectar and salts. Smell the fragrances wafting through the room, the musty smell of dust, the ageing books and sweet smells from roses outside. Allow all your senses to be focused solely on the action of breathing and experience the world around you."

The three friends sat, cross legged focusing all their beings on the action of breathing. For the next 10 minutes the room was silent till Harry brought himself out of the meditation. He slowly roused the girls watching their eyes flutter open a wide smile on each of their faces.

"Wow, I never knew there was so much involved with breathing," Hermione observed with a smile which both Harry and Daphne returned.

"There is a lot that happens that a person misses because the rely so heavily on their sight take sight away and a whole new world opens up" Harry agreed. "That is the most basic form or meditation. There isn't much else that can be done but focus only on breathing, later you focus on you magic and manipulate it directly in your body or under do some other task. Anyway its getting late so we should get some sleep."

The trio left the room and dropped Daphne at the Ravenclaw common room before the Gryffindor pair took themselves for to bed for a peaceful rest, placing everything else that happened that day aside for another time.

In the light of the next day Harry realised that the day wasn't a complete loss, he had established a working relationship with McGonagall which he could use to get out of some tight situations and ensure that he wasn't unfairly targeted. He also realised that he would have to keep a close eye on Malfoy, surely there would be some recording spells he could set around the castle, much like muggle surveillance, besides which the whole 'spying game' would be good fun he'd just have to make sure he only set the spells in public places like the library on the corridors, public places where people meet and talk.

During the following days Harry spent a lot of time preparing for the first Quidditch match of the year. Oliver Wood, the team captain, had devised a plan where Harry didn't spend much time in the midst of the match running interference for the chasers but would focus solely on seeking throwing the occasional feint in here or there.

Finally the morning of the first match and Harry rose early as always he decided to forgo the daily training and save his energy for the match that afternoon. He was rather nervous, the plan of keeping their new seeker didn't quite work as Ron Weasley was complaining to anyone who'd listen about Harry being on the team. Wood ripped into the Weasley Twins for telling their brother, something they likely wouldn't repeat, their faith in their brother's abilities to keep a secret. The result of that was the Slytherin house members took every opportunity to intimidate Harry. They'd tell Harry they'd be ready to catch Harry when he fell from his broom or try to attack him magically or physically when he was in the halls between classes. Harry was lucky that every time he was attacked someone, another house mate or a teacher, would show up preventing the attack. In the end Wood issued a directive that Harry was never left alone between classes, something that all of Gryffindor, excepting Ron Weasley, took up with a vengeance.

So sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with Hermione and Daphne, eating a small meal of cereal and toast, while the Weasley twins were their usual boisterous selves he prepared himself mentally for his first ever Quidditch game. He was slowly realising that this was the first time he could prove himself and justify everyone's high opinion of him. Finally Wood rose and called for the team to follow him to the pitch. Harry bid his farewell to the girls and watched as the Slytherin team rose on the opposite side of the hall.

They arrived at the pitch and listens to Woods mumblings ("nice hard pitch, good kick-off. A little cloud cover, good seeking conditions) and Harry wandered around getting a feel for the stadium on game day. Harry grabbed his broom and went for a few quick laps to warm up and get a feel for the wind as the stands started to fill with the early arrivals from the great hall.

Finally half an hour before game time, Wood called the team to the changing rooms for the pre game pep talk.

The teams walked onto the pitch, the roar of the crowds ringing in their ears. "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the 1991 season" the commentator Lee Jordan called to the enraptured crowd. "The unchanged Slytherin team is lead out by their captain Montauge. The Gryffindor team, Led by Keeper Oliver Wood, has a single change in the new seeker Harry Potter!" the cry from the crowd grew to new heights as all houses, except Slytherin, were hoping for a Gryffindor victory. For the last few years the underhanded tactics and strong seeking in the Slytherin team has meant they had a strong grip on the Quidditch cup.

"Captains shake hands," ordered Madam Hooch releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch. "On my whistle" she announced while preparing to release the Quaffle. The high pitched scream started the match and Katie swooped in grabbing the Quaffle for the first play of the game. Harry quickly rose above the play and began scanning the area for the Snitch.

"Bell passes to Johnson back to Bell who drops it to Spinnet who shoots…She scores!" The cheers from the crowd were quickly followed by groans and cries of outrage as Alicia was fouled. "That disgusting foul by Montague gives Gryffindor a penalty shot quickly converted by the beautiful Alicia Spinnet"  
"Lee, the game" McGonagall warned.

Harry searched the pitch for any sign of the Snitch or a glint of gold. As the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, passed behind Harry he quickly dropped his broom into a dive. Harry cut through the Slytherin chasers who were trying to set for an attack, and continued to plummet to the ground. The wind whistled through his ears as he pushed his broom to its limits.

"It looks like Potter's seen the Snitch and Higgs is right on his tale!" Lee cried to the crowded following the spectacular dive.

Harry continued to drop twenty feet to the ground, ten, five, one. Harry dragged the nose of the broom up pulling out of the dive inches from the ground. Higgs wasn't so lucky, following so close to Harry he didn't know the ground was so close. The sickening crack behind him and the groan of the Slytherin supporter told Harry the feint worked.

"It was a feint, a feint!" Lee screamed into his mike "Higgs fell for that spectacular feint by Potter and ploughed himself into the pitch. At the same time the Gryffindor chasers have scored four more goals bringing the score to sixty nil!"

Harry quickly rose back above the play trying to un-sight the Slytherin keeper on the way. Harry took his place above the game. Back on the ground Higgs was getting some emergency treatment from his team mates and being thrown back into the game slightly woozy.

Harry returned to doing lazy figure eights in search of the Snitch when his broom gave a random buck, nearly unseating him. Regaining his position the bucking became more insistent.

Over in the stands Hermione started tugging on Daphne's sleeve asking what was happened before "Daph look!" she said pointing across the stadium "Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

The girls hurried away tearing around the pitch to break Snape's eye contact and stop the jinx.

Back on the broom Harry focused his eyes to see the magic around him. The glare from the castle and the wards broke Harry's concentration and he was thrown from the broom managing to hold on by one hand. He focused his eyes again but looking at the magic slower this time. There were two magic connections to his broom coming from the stands. Following the first back to its source Harry was surprised to see Snape muttering under his breath, the lack of aggression meant he was casting the counter curse, Harry started following the second magical connection to see…nothing. The magic had snapped and the bucking stopped. Harry hauled himself back onto the broom in time to see a glint of light reflected off the Snitch just above the ground. Harry pulled his broom into a steep dive plummeting to the earth once again he reached his hand out the Snitch inches away. A final thrust and his hand curled around the tiny magical ball. Harry looked forward to see the ground coming up at an alarming speed he was to close to pull out completely, especially with only one had. But try he did and very nearly succeeded causing only this toes to catch the ground and cause his to go spinning to a embarrassing but painless haut on his butt. Well nearly painless the slap on his ass from the ground certainly wasn't pleasant but given the options Harry was quite happy.

The celebrations began immediately the chaser girls and Oliver led the march back to the common rooms while the Twins disappeared off somewhere. The girls dragged Harry to a seat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room while the party started to warm up around them.

"Harry your broom was being jinxed," Hermione whispered urgently "by Snape!"

Harry gave a small smile and could understand the misconception "Mione it wasn't Snape jinxing the broom"

"We both saw him Harry, he wouldn't break eye contact and was muttering under his breath" countered Daphne "he was jinxing your broom, but why?"

"I saw as well, Daph, but he wasn't jinxing the broom he was casting the counter jinx" Harry replied.

"How could you know?" asked Hermione.

"You both know I can see magic, yeah?" Harry questioned, and continued when they both nodded "well I checked the magic around the broom saw two connections back to the stands. I followed the first one back and it went to Snape but the was no malintent in the magic or on his mind" at the girls confused looks "I can tell these things its to do with strong mind magics"

"So who was casting the jinx then?" asked Daphne.

Harry sighed "I don't know, I started to follow the magic back and it broke"

The girls grimaced and looked at each other. "Sorry Harry that was us. We wanted to break Snape's eye contact and help you."

"Don't worry about it" Harry said while smiling "it could have been anyone jumping around in a crowded stadium. Besides I don't know if I could have held on any longer." The girls relaxed a bit and smiled realising they didn't hurt Harry's attempts to find the culprit "we'll worry about that some other time aye? Right now we have Weasley's to prank!"

"Alright" agreed Daphne.

"What are we going to do to them?" asked Hermione.

Harry face took on a malicious smirk "I reckon we try that transfiguration we were practicing."

Both girls faces lit up and nodded "I'll take Ron, Hermione you take the twin by Angelina, Harry you take the twin by Alicia" Daphne suggested.

The three friends agreed and Hermione planned the timing "we'll do it in five minutes everyone go where they can get a good shot and we'll meet back here"  
The three split up heading to different corners of the common room where they could get a clear shot at their target.

After five minutes passed three spells were cast with time delays and they all slipped back to their corner of the common room to watch the show.

It started slowly with Katie giggling behind her hand followed by the other chaser girls. The laughing around that group spread till a new set of laughter started on the other side of the room, deeper and slightly boyish. Until finally…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The snapping of necks to find the source of the scream was almost audible if it weren't for the side splitting laughter surrounding the youngest Weasley male.

There in the middle of the common room Ron Weasley stood kitted in Slytherin house Quidditch robes. But that wasn't all the robes were designed for a member of the fairer sex and the young red headed male filled the kit like an 18 year old girl, chest and all

"Nice look Ron!" called Fred from the other side of the room while half bent laughing.

"Nice look Ron? Nice look Fred more like," quipped Katie. Slowly stopping his laughter Fred took stock of himself wearing the Canary yellow Quidditch kit of Hufflepuff with full make up and padded chest to fill out the female form.

"Great outfit brother!" coupled with George's laughter drew the attention to the final Weasley.

Fred burst out laughing "I could say the same brother!"

The final member of the Weasley family was also dressed in a girl's Quidditch outfit but this time it was Ravenclaw.

The two twins fell on each other laughing while the rest of the house was holding their sides with tears of mirth running down their cheeks. The only person present not laughing was Ron who getting over the shock of seeing himself and his twin brothers pranked tore out of the common room towards his bedroom.

The twins slowly wiping their eyes announced to the room "Ladies and gentle-type persons" began Fred.

"Clearly being in a prank war with an unknown opponent" continued George

"Puts us at a significant disadvantage"  
"It therefore pains us to admit"

"That we have being somewhat outclassed"

At that announcement the entire class cheered as many had tried to get one over on the twins and failed

"However," George continued when the room quieten down "we would like to meet"  
"And thank"

"Our opponents"

"And negotiate a truce"

"So that others"

"Namely Slytherins"

"Can share in the joy"

"Of public embarrassment"

"Thank you all for listening"  
"And on with the celebrations" Fred announced raising his butter beer to the crowd.

As the evening wound down Hermione headed off to bed while Harry saw Daphne back to her room. They walked in silence for most of the trip with Harry stealing nervous glances across at his company.

"So what have you got planned for Christmas?" Harry asked trying to start get a feel for the situation.

"I'm probably going home with the family, you?" she replied.

"Haven't really decided, probably just go home, talk with some of the goblins at Gringotts bout some business matters" Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What business matters?" she asked.

"Family investments, I can't really change much but I want to be aware of what's happening in the family portfolio. Plus I will give me something to do after school if nothing else takes my fancy."

Daphne looked somewhat surprised "already planning your future? Most kids would be happy to go to school and find a date to the Yule ball" she said with a smile.

"Unfortunately for me, I haven't got parents to look after the big picture for me," becoming slightly downcast.

"That's got to be a pretty depressing thought"  
"Could be worse I suppose. At least my family was able to provide for me until I could do it my self."

"Well maybe," Daphne replied uncertainly.

"If it makes you feel better I'm sure I'll find time for finding a date to the Yule ball" Harry replied smiling causing Daphne to laugh. "In the words of a famous muggle song _'Always look on the bright side of life'._"

"Too true Harry, too true"

By now the pair had arrived at the Ravenclaw dorm room entrance, the pair suddenly slightly uncomfortable.

"Well this is where I get off, goodnight Harry," she said before kissing Harry on the cheek, turning and entering her dorm.

Harry was slightly surprised he thought the slightly dark turn of the conversation had ruined the walk, but to still earn a kiss on the cheek left him slightly confused, though very happy.

The next day Harry and the girls meet with the twins and let the cat out of the bag so to speak. They made the twins promise not to spread the word even went so far as to offer to do some join pranking activities. The Twins decided they preferred to work alone but wouldn't be opposed to the occasional consultation job. The final weeks before Christmas went quietly. Classes went as normal the group planned a back to school prank, 'gotta get in first'.

Harry and the girls caught the train back to London where the girls were met by their parents but neither had time to stay and were only introduced in passing. Harry hid in a quiet alley way and activated his portkey to Camelot, sent Hedwig to Ranghok to arrange a meeting after Christmas and settled into for a quiet Christmas day.

Harry rose early on Christmas morning went through his usual training exercises and met the elves in the dining room before opening his Christmas presents. Harry had already sent his gifts to the girls and the twins before he left Hogwarts and it seemed the girls had the same idea. From Daphne he received an interactive notebook for recording his pranks all he had to do was cast the spell to insert a sentient response. From Hermione he received a book detailing the collected works of the greatest pranksters throughout history, including the pranks by other races. Harry's had sent a necklace to both the girls each with slightly different designs. The fine gold chains had a pendant of a Fox for Hermione and an Eagle for Daphne. Harry wasn't sure why by they seemed like a good fit both were highly intelligent but Hermione's preference for solid ground dictated an four legged animal over the freedom seeking winged animal for Daphne. Harry wondered soon after purchasing the necklaces if he may have received some subconscious signals through legimency as to what their Animagus forms were. Harry had also got himself a necklace of slightly heavier white gold with a Phoenix pendant. The store had placed a few cleaning and security spells on the jewellery as well as some simple mind protection spells to stop mind altering potions or spells, at least for a short time. When they got together at school there was a final spell they needed to put on the necklaces to allow each person to communicate through their animal pendants.

From the Elves Harry received some simple hand made gifts from each group, the stable hands and grounds keepers gave Harry a saddle that could be uses for any ride-able animal from a horse to a dragon (providing the animal would consent to be ridden). From the Herbology group he received a new set of protective equipment including robes, earmuffs, gloves and boots all made from the same Welsh Red which died in the area recently, the robes could also be used for potion making to protect from any explosions or mishaps. Finally from the housekeeping group he received a new set of dress robes for any formal function he may have to attend in the coming year. They were spelled to grow with him until he reached the end of school and could change colour at command, the basic design was simple a solid colour for most of the robe with inch thick trimmings detailed with either and animal or rune appropriate to the event he would be attending.

Harry also got the elves gifts for each group, a very rare plant for the green house, a new portrait of the castle for house keeping which would tell the elves of any major repairs needed, and a griffin egg for the groundskeepers to see if they could train the creature using some of the old Egyptian techniques from the library references. Each gift was under a stasis charm and could be released when the group was ready. Harry decided he would present his gift to Ranghok when he met with the goblin before New Year's Day.

The following morning Harry received a letter from Ranghok setting a meeting for the next day just after lunch. With nothing better to do Harry reviewed some of the documents in financial compartment of his trunk. The dizzying mess of numbers and asset documents confused Harry greatly but he was able to build an agenda for the meeting the following afternoon. He felt it best that he understood the main source of income for the family and what strategies the managers were taking to help grow the business. While Harry didn't need the money he realised that you never know what could change and if any part of the family business stagnates it could lead to takeovers and business failures, not a legacy he wanted to leave for any descendants he may have.

Harry woke the next morning, went through a refreshing set of exercises to get the blood flowing and awaken his mind. He spent the morning with the groundskeepers who were researching the Egyptian practices of Griffins rearing reading through books in the library, taking notes on his findings and writing up cross references that could be useful. He also checked his trunk to see if there were any books there only to find a note telling him to check one specific book _'The Power of Other Magical Species and How To Get Their Help' _there was no author mention and the note was signed by G. Harry had no clue who G may have been but decided to worry about it later.

After getting an early lunch and dressing for the meeting Harry activated the key portkey around his neck and was transported to Ranghok's waiting room. Harry took a seat and started reading the daily prophet that was left on a coffee table in the room. Not five minutes had passed before Ranghok's secretary opened the door.

"You can go through when your ready Lord Potter, can I get you something to drink?"

Harry thought for a moment before "sure could I get a cup of tea? Thank you Mindy"

The goblin nodded and led Harry through the door before ducking away to get Harry his tea.

After about an hour of explaining the topics Harry brought up Harry finally asked "So how are things going at the bank?"

Ranghok's demeanour soured slightly "we still haven't caught the person who tried to break in at the end of summer. And it isn't helping that Dumbledore refuses to return the item to the vault. I suspect there is a reason other than security for moving it but it isn't helping our image at all!"

"What item was taken? I never heard about any break in" Harry commented.

"Well because nothing was taken we were able to keep it somewhat quiet but the vault was cleared out earlier that day. The Stone was removed on the orders of Dumbledore even though the Stone isn't his. The entire situation has me somewhat perplexed" Ranghok commented.

"I still don't understand what the problem is? The vault wasn't breached and nothing was taken and what stone are you talking about?" Harry asked

"I can't tell you any more detail about the Stone the only reason I've told you this much is your standing in the bank. More than anything this is a public relations nightmare. The person we suspect was at the bottom of the robbery attempt just doesn't fit due to circumstances, but were at a loss of who else could be involved" the goblin explained somewhat exasperated. "In any case I shouldn't comment any further on security issues until you at the very least learn Occlumency any other magics could be broke and that would be a nightmare. I'm sorry Harry but we can't discuss this any further and the only thing you can mention outside this room was that an attempted break in happened and the vault was emptied that day that is public knowledge everything else was said in confidence if you wish to repeat anything please confirm it from another source were having enough difficulties with security perceptions as it is," seeing Harry's agreement "Thank you. Now you should be leaving and I have some other meetings to attend to."

Harry left the meeting after that wondering if the room with the Cerberus was the new home of this Stone and just what the stone was there were some conversations Harry needed to have and he knew his new year would be busy.

A/N: Hey there all you faithful readers. After some reviews about Hermione's power being less than Malfoy's and my making him more interested in the pursuit of power I thought I should give Hermione a boost. It just didn't seem right that Malfoy should be stronger and possibly more knowledgeable so I made her stronger. So you don't need to go back and read an entire chapter for a paragraph of changes I made Hermione's power lever a washed out Forest green. As she grows and uses more of her power the Forest green will be less washed out.

Food for thought, I was reading a fic the other day and it mentioned Harry's OWL results. My question is what would happen if Harry predicted he would get a D for divination? If they gave him the OWL he would be wrong and should have failed but if he failed he would have been right and should have passed. What would the examiner do? 

Thanks to everyone who reviews I never thought so many people would read a review cheers all and peace out


	9. The Mirror

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 9

Harry returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas break with a multitude of thoughts running through his mind, the welcome back prank, getting the spells on his Christmas presents, and most importantly what was taken from Gringotts before the break in. Harry strongly suspected that what ever the Stone is it was now in the forbidden third corridor of Hogwarts. Harry arrived alone and began his walk back to the Gryffindor common room wandering aimlessly back towards the fat lady when his eye caught sight of an open door, one usually kept closed. What really caught Harry's attention was the trail of dust crossing the floor. Harry crept to the doorway, peering into the room scanning for danger and searching for any clues in the room. He stepped into what appeared to be an old, unused classroom. Desks were stacked around the room chairs piled high and covered in dust. What stood out most in the room was the spectacular and ornate mirror placed in the centre of the room. Standing ten feet tall, trimmed in gold with an inscription carved across the top of the mirror were the words _'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_, Harry paid little attention to the inscription as he was focused solely on the reflection. I was Harry, but not an eleven year old Harry, he had grown to middle age with a women beside him arms draped around each other. Standing beside Harry was a young boy about 3 years old while in the woman's arms was baby, a girl Harry thought. Harry stared at the image before turning and striding purposefully from the room. He was dumfounded, what did this mean? Did the mirror show the future or the past? He strode past the fat lady after muttering the password and travelled straight to his room and bed ignoring everyone, including and excited Hermione.

The next morning Harry woke early and progressed through his morning routine of exercise and meditation trying to process what he saw last night. He also realised that he had completely brushed Hermione off in his shock. It was then that Harry decided he needed to get the girls' help to figure what the mirror was. He feared that if he went back alone he could become lost in the possibilities, what else could the mirror show him? He returned to the common room and dressed for the day then took his seat in front of the fire and waited for Hermione to enter.

For her part Hermione was slightly confused and worried, what pushed Harry into such a state? She had sent a letter to Daphne the night before to see if something had happened but hadn't got a reply yet. She was going to try and catch him early that morning but had slept in after the long day and the night of worry. She went through her own morning routine, trying to refresh herself for the day and tidy herself up before seeing Harry and finding out the problem.

She passed down the stairwell and went to the couches by the fire, unsurprised Harry was already there.

"Morning Harry, what happened last night?" she asked, straight to the heart of the matter.

Harry looked down to his lap slightly ashamed of his actions the night before, "sorry 'bout that Mione, I found something last night that had me somewhat upset, can we talk about this later? I don't want to repeat myself, it maybe important"

They passed down to the great hall where they arrange to meet in the Guardian's room after classes that evening. Hermione spent the rest of the day on tender hooks wondering what could be so important and cause that much worry.

The day passed slowly for all involved Harry fretting on how to tell the girls, the girls worrying on what was to be said. The girls arrived in the guardian's room to find Harry sitting cross legged staring unseeingly into the fire, they each took a seat after a significant look at each other. They all sat in silence waiting for Harry to start, the girls slowly losing patience.

Finally, without moving from his spot "what would you do if you found everything you could ever want? What would you say if you knew it wasn't possible but you still held hope just by seeing the possibility?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

The girls sat pondering the question.

"I found a mirror," he continued "that shows just that I think." Harry paused "maybe found is the wrong word, I think it's more that I was meant to find it. I would like you to look at the mirror and tell me what you see."

Daphne looked at him carefully "there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

The question caused Harry to finally look up, green eyes shining out from behind a midnight back hair "yes Daph, there is more but we can worry about that later I think."

The trio slowly moved out of the guardian's room and began the trek to the unused classroom. Harry stopped for a moment thinking "I'm gonna have to change to find the room I can't remember where it is, I think it's a spell on the room."

"How will new clothes help?" Hermione asked slightly dumbfounded.

Harry smiled in reply "I'll remember the scent" with that Harry transformed into his midnight black Jaguar from. Harry stood at just over three feet high and a hundred kilos of pure muscle he cut an intimidating figure. His stature, combined with heightened senses he could find and kill any prey he wanted, that is if he was a pure predator. With his human mind and temperament he could process the environment and what he planned to achieve. He took a deep breath trying to find the old musty smell with fresh human male traces and the metallic, glassy tinges from the mirror. In the rush of changing and setting his mind to the task at hand Harry didn't notice the slightly fearful glances from the two girls.

Harry set off down the corridor naturally falling into the shadows nearly disappearing from view. The girls waited before Harry stopped, turned and purred back at the girls, reassuring the girls he was in complete control of his faculties. The three set off, Hermione and Daphne trotting to keep up with Harry's four legged strides. The trio made good time pausing briefly with Filch a corridor over. Arriving outside the room Harry returned to normal and turned to the girls, "here we are, unless the mirror has been moved it should still be here, it didn't smell like it had moved but you never know with magic."

Harry turned around and opened the door entering. Standing there, pride and place in the room was the magnificent mirror. Moving slightly in front of the mirror Harry saw a similar reflection as the night before, Harry, a woman and his child, but this time in the background was his parents and what looked like his grand parents on both sides, further confirming his thoughts on the mirror.

The girls followed Harry to the mirror standing beside him. "I don't see anything," observed Hermione, slightly surprised.

"You probably have to stand directly in front of the mirror Mione, I can see something myself now similar to last night but different all the same" replied Harry.

The pair changed positions, allowing Hermione to view the mirror. "So what do you see?" asked Harry.

"Myself, only I'm older, it looks like graduation, I'm receiving highest honours in the school, and I'm head girl! I've got the badge!" She replied

Harry nodded "Daph your turn."

Daphne took Hermione's place in front of the mirror. Took a breath and looked into the mirror. A slow smile graced her face causing Harry to smile as well.

"So? What do you see Daph?" Harry asked.

"I'm dressed in a power robe with my parents," she paused "their smiling, their proud of me and showing it. They never show it" she mused before she blinked returning from her moment "did anyone else notice the inscription?"

Harry looked to the mirror, finally reading the inscription across the top, "no" he whispered under his breath.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, what language is that?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Daphne chewed over the passage.

"Let's go back to the guardian's room, we'll think better in some comfort" suggested Harry, the confusion showing in his face.

The trio made their way back to the room in silence each pondering the passage's meaning. Few answers to be found on the short walk they arrived in front of the Dragon guardian statue and entered after giving the password, they were all quiet until Daphne muttered "It's English," to herself.

"What's that Daph?" asked Harry.

"The inscription, its in English, backwards" she replied "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"Well I'll be damned" Harry whispered.

"As intriguing as that is I doubt that is what had you worried Harry" observed Hermione.

"No, I was worried about the pull the mirror had Mione. Its as though the mirror compels you to return and not to leave and it does that by answering to your heart, first time I saw I had a future, the second time I had a future and my family, it changes the desire it shows becoming greater."

"So when it showed my parents openly proud of me this time, next time I see it, it could be my parents proud of me being head healer at St Mungo's, while Mione saw herself graduating as Head Girl and top of the year, next time she could be Minister of Magic" offered Daphne.

"Exactly and each time you leave it's harder and your more compelled to return. It's a rather sadistic bit of magic and I wonder why it would be in a school full of inquisitive teenage magicians?"

"What do we do about it? I mean were only first year students" queried Hermione.

"I'm going to go back one more time and either seal the room as best I can or see if whoever left it there is going to return" Harry replied while thinking 'I'd like to see what it shows next as well' falling directly into the trap of the mirror, the same tape he was worried about to start with.

"Anyway, enough of the depressing thoughts" Harry said changing the subject did you like the necklaces I got you?"

Hermione frowned slightly "mine was very beautiful but it looked so expensive, my book hardly compares" Daphne nodded her agreement in the background.

"No, not at all, I loved your book Mione, and your notebook Daph. This gift is just as much a gift to me as it is to you, there's an enchantment we can put on them to allow us to communicate and allow us to tell if everyone is safe, its good for my piece of mind" Harry replied justifying the gifts. "Besides they had to be pure metals and gems so the magic could act properly"

While Daphne accepted the explanation easily and gracefully, being raised in a pureblood family (the closest to thing to nobility in the wizarding world) she was used to being given expensive gifts to court the family and the expense was less impressive to those in the socialite circuits. Hermione, however, was less inclined to accept the reasoning. She wasn't used to the extravagance associated with pure blooded families. What was strange about the whole episode was that Harry thought he was getting the better end of the deal. He truly believed that the gift was more about the spells than the jewellery, and the spells they could do together.

After a moments thought Hermione capitulated, she knew the gift was beautiful and she loved it. What she couldn't accept, until talking to Harry, was the expense. The necklace was something that her mother kept locked safely away at the bank, only to bring it out on special occasions.

"I still don't like it. You shouldn't be spending so much money, but since you won't back down, when can we do the enchantments?" she said with a smile.

The three students made their way back to the common rooms that night and slept we'll, know longer worried about the mirror knowing that something would be done about it. The day's classes went quietly going through the motions of wand movements, theories and potion ingredients. That evening Harry crept out of the common room, Hermione stayed back to complete some homework. She wasn't too concerned about not going, Harry was just going check if the mirror was still there and to lock the door if it was.

He transformed into his jaguar form and made his way to mirror's room. He crept inside and stood before the mirror. This time only a single man was present in the mirror. His long hair and beard was showed his age but his back was not yet bowed by time. In his right had was a staff, it held striking similarities to Harry's own staff, excepting some small things. The staff was longer, six feet compared with the five of Harry's, and it held an emerald surrounded by rubies rather than a ruby surrounded by emeralds. It was then, after noticing the differences, the figure gave Harry a slight nod and drew a shrunken trunk from his. On enlarging the trunk he noted it was a barely competed trunk, his trunk, meaning this was the founder of his line, Merlin.

"I see you, like so many before you have discovered the joys of the Mirror of Erised" came a voice from behind him braking Harry from his epiphany.

Harry spun the shock showing on his face. He stared the professor in the emotion draining from his eyes.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, fancy seeing you here."

"Do you know what the mirror shows?" Dumbledore enquired.

Harry smiled "'I show not your face but your heart's desire', what is really interesting professor is the pull the mirror has on a person's heart, dragging them back time after time."

"Yes Harry, people have wasted away before the mirror, not sure if what the see is real or even possible."

"The drag on your heart…" he paused shaking his head slightly "you know it's there and you know you've got to be careful about it, yeah. I only came back here to lock the room make sure that no other students could be caught by the mirror's pull."

"May I ask why you didn't come to a teacher with this knowledge?" the professor enquired.

"I figured that the mirror was here the teacher's knew about it, I had only just been put there."

The professor nodded seeing his point "fair enough Harry. The mirror will be moved tonight and I must ask you not to search the mirror out." When Harry agreed the professor stood. "Before I go Harry I have something your father left me before his death, he would commonly use it to go the kitchen for midnight snacks, hopefully that is the worst you get up to with it" Dumbledore added with a smile causing Harry to laugh himself.

As the professor turned to leave Harry asked "What do you see in the mirror yourself professor?" a very personal question Harry knew, but he was curious.

"Most days I see myself, a new pair of socks in my hand, another year has passed and everyone insists on giving me books. One can never have too many warm socks, can one" he said with a smile.

"And the rest of the time, Professor?"

The smile on the old wizard's face his age showing more than normal "it would be a relief, Harry, for me to sit back and run this school in peace only seen as 'Headmaster Dumbledore'," he said becoming introspective "I doubt that will happen for a long time, only when someone else steps forward to take the mantel of 'leader of the light' willingly can that happen, they've also got to have the respect of the community. Until then I will bear my burden as best I can and wait for the day I can retire. As much as I want too, I have a responsibility to people who believe in me before I can have the quiet life I dream for."

"There's a lesson there isn't there, professor?" Harry asked.

"One must always remember where you came from and who put you there. Always remember, Harry, the world is a cynical and fearful place and people don't always appreciate change or progress. Good evening Harry"

"Good evening headmaster" Harry replied as the wise old wizard left.

The following days Harry was thrust into Quidditch training as Wood's fever for the sport and the Quidditch Cup. Late into the night Harry could be found trudging back to Gryffindor common room cold and wet. The training had the secondary effect of helping Harry to avoid 'making sure the mirror was safe'. He had no clue where the mirror was but his gut told him it was still in the castle. He still hadn't worked out if it was a good thing or not, but where else could be safe? Gringotts definitely, but evidently the headmaster didn't trust the bank or he had and ulterior motive for moving 'The Stone', 'I really should find out what the stone was' he would muse occasionally, never quite doing anything about it.

It was late, practice had just finished. Harry walked back to the equipment shed, dropping his pads and changing out of his Quidditch strip. Leaving the shed, broom slung over his shoulder Harry started his trek back to the common room, only to stop after seeing a figure crossing the lawn from the entrance hall. While not strange in itself, the fact it was past curfew, there were no students about and the person was a teacher.

While wandering around the school wasn't unusual for a teacher. The problem was this teacher wasn't walking. The figure ran across the lawn searching for something making sure no one was following him. This meant that he should be followed, more often than not if someone doesn't want to be seen it's cause what their doing isn't all above board.

Harry slipped back onto his broom and took off rising very high into the air becoming a black spec in night sky. Harry followed the figure as it raced toward the forbidden forest. As Harry's prey disappeared into the trees he dove towards the ground and disappeared into the top of the trees hunting the errant person. Harry stepped off his broom onto the nearest branch he carefully shrunk his broom, paced it into his pocket before transforming into his phoenix form, his sharp hearing of the helping him locate the professor, but he also heard another person, a stuttering timid voice, Professor Quirrell. Harry took off gliding silently towards the voices to far away to tell what was being said but easy enough to follow.

As he drew closer he could see who he was following. They stood in a small clearing facing each other down.

"So Quirinus, have you made your decision?" came the easily recognised tones from Harry's most hated Professor.

"I d-d-don't know wh-wh-what your talking about S-S-Severus" was the stuttering reply thus answering the question of who was stalking the Forbidden Forest. Professors Snape and Quirrell knew something and it was important enough to keep secret, but what?

"I am not one to displease Quirinus, now what bit of magic did you use to secure the stone. Tell me now and I will make it worth your while, don't…well lets just say my reputation is deserved" the oily professor sneered, a small smile gracing the corner of his mouth.

Quirrell opened his mouth to reply only to be silenced with a wave of Snape's wand. "Someone is listening. We shall continue this conversation later, when you've had time to…consider your options" the decidedly sinister look in Snape's eyes was enough to chill the most hardened of souls. With that he turned and left leaving a stuttering wreck of a professor to fend for himself.

It was also Harry's queue to leave. He spread his wings and propelled himself into the black Scotland night retreating to his dorm room leaving a number of questions to ponder.

The next morning Harry rose early and progressed through his katas all the while clearing his mind and meditating on the problem that was the elusive "Stone". Harry drew to a close of his regular exercises and moved on to the new kata he had planned. The simple routine of kicks and punched was made more difficult by the addition of magical releases. Harry would release bursts of sorcerer's magic with each of his strikes increasing the physical exertion and improving his magical control.

Harry returned to his dorm for a shower and to talk to Hermione about a problem he was facing. Harry dressed and returned to the common room to await the evitable confrontation.

Hermione walked down the stairs early, as was her custom, just beating all the other girls in Gryffindor and beating the boys, most of whom where probably still asleep.

"Morning Harry" she announced cheerfully sitting beside her fellow Gryffindor.

"Morning Mione," Harry replied without turning "Mione, I've got a problem. It's a bit personal but it might affect you, I'm not sure" he said babbling some while finally turning to face his friend.

A confused look passed Hermione's face "what is it Harry? Is it bad?"

"It could be, I suppose, I hope not though. There's this girl I like, I want to ask her out, but I don't want to upset anyone too much. I wonder if its worth the effort" he added with a rye smile.

"It can't be that bad, can it? If you don't like each other you just break up and continue with your lives. So, who is it?" she asked with a smile.

"Hmmm, that's the problem, isn't it" Harry muttered before saying "it's Daphne."

The stunned silence confirmed Harry's fears, only to confuse him but the happy smile forming on the older witches face.

"Well I'm sure she will be happy and can finally move on to more important things, like finding someone for me. Can't be the odd one out now, can I?" She replied with a smile.  
"You're not upset? I was worried you might not want the group tinkered with like that" he replied looking into the fire before snapping his head round to examine his friend. "What do you mean 'you sure she'll be happy'?"

"You'll have to ask her now wont you. Now let's get down to breakfast." She said standing to leave the room "you coming?"

Harry rose smartly, jogging to catch up with the witch. "hey there's something else we need to talk about but that can wait till later. Besides which we need to plan our next prank, don't want to upset the guardian now, do we, Mione?"

Hermione pursed her lips "No, we don't, all the resources in that room would help us with our studies. I have, however, been thinking and I have an idea."

The three friends made their way to the Guardian's room, soon after finishing their study session in the library with a group of other first years. Their homework finished Harry decided it was time to address the issue of 'The Stone'.

"Have either of you heard about the break in at Gringotts just after school started?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought while Daphne replied "yeah that was in the Prophet, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but there's more to it than that. The vault that was robbed was cleared out earlier that day. The only thing that was removed was a Stone. I think it was brought here. I don't know why the only reason it could be was Dumbledore's presence, meaning he's probably the reason I was removed. Personally I think we need to know as much as we can find out. Something's going on and no knowing could be dangerous. Snape is trying to find out what is protecting the stone and Quirrell knows what one of the protections is."

"I think the first thing we need to know what is being protected what 'stone' is being protected?"

"I remember, my parents saying that Dumbledore used to work as an Alchemist with Nicholas Flamel, maybe it's got something to do with the Philosopher's Stone. That would be the only Stone worth trying to improve any security over Gringotts" offered Daphne.

"Makes sense, eternal life and the gold to pay for it. But why would the teachers be involved in the security?" Hermione agreed.

Harry thought for a moment "the teachers at this school are some of the most powerful and skilled in a single place, Mione their respective skills are recognised world over, it's not surprising. And the Philosopher's Stone is the most logical. I also think we know where it is, remember the Cerberus on the third floor corridor?"

The implications were extensive but it still left to many questions. "I think we need to speak with someone who knows animals, the gamekeeper, Hagrid, knows a lot about animals, both magical and muggle, plus rumour has it he has an affinity for the more exotic and dangerous animals."

"Your right, Harry" Daphne agreed "we should probably try and have a chat with him at some stage. He's not the sharpest tool in the box unless the conversation is about animals, especially the dangerous ones."

"Then it's settled, after the next Quidditch match we go and have a chat with the friendly school gamekeeper. I'm off to bed I'll see you guys later" she said giving a wink back to her friends, neither knew who the wink was directed to but it didn't really matter.

Hermione left the room causing an uncomfortable, nervous silence to fall over the pair.

"Harry…" "Daph…" they both started a once, causing both to start laughing.

Harry looks across with a smile before gesturing Daphne to go first "Harry" she began "I wanted to know how you felt about relationships. I was talking to Mione earlier and she was hinting that you wanted to talk about our situation"

A disappointed look fell across Harry's face, resulting in some fear crossing Daphne's.

"Your not interested in any relationship are you?" he questioned face dropping further.

"Harry…" Daphne began before being cut off.

"It's okay, Daph really" he tried to reassure her "I never really thought you would be interested. But now that's sorted out I spouse you want to get some sleep, good night" he said somewhat dejected before rising and trying to leave quickly.

Daphne was shock. Here was the boy she wanted to out with admitting he wanted something more but dismissing his feelings in the same sentence. "Harry stop!" she cried to the retreating back of her friend, causing him to stop. "Mione never told me what you talked to her about. She knew I liked you and said I should have a chat with you about relationships. Harry please don't go."

Harry was stumped "Did you say you liked me?"

"Yes" Daphne sighed in relief, Harry wasn't leaving yet.

"As in more than a friend?"

"Yes" she sighed again.

Harry turned "this isn't a prank you two cooked up?"

"No"

"Oh, that's good" Harry replied somewhat stunned before snapping back to reality "well seeing as you like me and I like you," he continued his mind slowly catching with the reality while Daphne was nodding "Daph, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Daphne nodded "yes Harry, I would like to be girlfriend." Daphne stood and walked over and took Harry's hand "now with that settled could you walk me back to my room?" she asked rhetorically leading the dumbfounded boy out of Guardian's room.

The walk back to the Ravenclaw common room was rather quiet. The only sounds were those of leather shoes against hard stone floors. The two faces were contrasts in emotion, Daphne's possessed as satisfied smile after successfully getting herself a boyfriend.

Harry's face on the other hand was somewhat blank, resembling a stunned mullet more than a young wizard. Although he had being away from the Dursley home for five years the legacy of neglect at his blood relative's hands still remained. During the most impressionable years of his life Harry was neglected and unloved and the second half of his life was in isolation, company only from house elves whose understanding of human emotions was limited to whether their master was hungry or not and whether their environment was clean and tidy.

I short order the new couple made it to the Ravenclaw common room "Thank you Harry, I'll see you in the morning" Daphne said before standing on her tip toes and kissing Harry on the cheek.

That action finally brought a contented smile to Harry's face "Good night Daph" Harry replied seeing the young eagle turn and head to bed.


	10. The Game

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 10

The Game

The following days were packed with work, preparations for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match the following weekend were well underway (Wood was working the team extra hard due to their strong position in the cup), extensive lists of homework and, of course, setting Mione's 'coming out prank' in motion. Harry and Daphne would sit next to each other in class, the only sign of their new relationship. Their studies, aside from the ordinary class work, covered extensive topics, security charms and wards, mind control both (over your own and influencing other actions), Cerberus care and dangers, and finally the Philosophers Stone.

They kept on with their research under the agreement they would met Hagrid and enquire about the three headed dog after the Quidditch match. Their research also showed that the three headed dog was unlikely to be a true Cerberus more likely it was a domesticated cross-breed, which animals were used in the breeding were questionable; the sanity of the breeding was clearly lacking but rather successful.

These activities were secondary to the preparation of their next prank, Mione's plan was relatively simple but the spell required were extraordinarily complex for first year students. The complexity was one of the major selling points for the plan, the more complex it was the less likely the teachers were to blame them. It was the morning before Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match. The trio had planned to release the prank over night to hit their targets first thing at breakfast. They stayed up late that night casting the necessary spells over common room doorways and managed to convince the a house elf to add a simple potion to the milk and pumpkin juice, the most important spell was cast over the entrance to the staff room. They then dropped in to their beds and slept soundly that night.

Harry met Hermione early the next morning, still after his morning exercises but before any other students. They went together and met Daphne in the hall outside the Ravenclaw common room and went to breakfast sitting together at the Gryffindor table Harry next to Daphne with Hermione opposite.

They waited for the moment when the prank would be started. It was a very simple mechanism the arrival of the morning post would set off the timer on the potion which would set the charm into action. The teachers sat at the head table sipping their morning teas, spreading marmalade on the toast. Quiet conversation discussing so-and-so's latest essay or the latest developments in current magical research. The students were, for the most part, discussing the up coming Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match and how different result would affect the race for both the Quidditch cup and the House cup. The predatory spark in the eyes of the trio was sparked by the sound of beating wings.

"Ah mail, eek" came the decidedly male voice from an excited eleven year old girl.

"Are you alright?" questioned the seductive tones of the Professor Sinistra, followed by the clapping teenage male hands over his own offending lips.

Scattered comments started breaking out across the school voices not matching speakers. Girlish giggles escaping seventeen year old males while deep throated laughter sprung from twelve year old girls.

"This is exactly why I dislike teaching." Commented Snape, surprise showing for a fraction of a moment when his silky tones were replaced by a teenage girls purr.

"My dear Professor," commented the prepubescent girl's voice, owned by Dumbledore "it would seem we've been had!"

"Surely you don't condone this headmaster?" came the breaking voice of McGonagall as the crowd of students quieted to listen to the exchange.

"It was Potter!" Snape attempted to snarl only coming out as a harsh purr.

McGonagall was incredulous "you assume it was Potter!" voice rising slightly, breaking under stress "this magic is far to complex for a first year student! Combining spells is only mentioned in this school! It's not taught until a student moves to their chosen profession! Sometimes not event then!"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore interrupted the steaming Snape "the easiest way to solve Potter's involvement is to ask him?"

A small smile spread across Snape's face replacing the twitch in his eye. His first chance to legitimately punish Potter, the extent of the prank would surely lead to a severe punishment.

"Indeed Albus" purred Snape "what better time than to ask him now?"

"Quite" replied McGonagall though she really didn't agree with the time, she had little choice.

The group stood to question their suspect while Flitwick was bouncing away hypothesising the possible charms used with Professor Victor.

The three professors stood over Harry and his friends, Snape trying stare the answer out of the student.

A small smile grew on harry's face "a mind is the domain of the owner, Professor" came the disappointed and condescending tones of Dumbledore "please leave mine to me!" he finished with a slight growl.

Snape was shocked, few adults would talk to him like that, let alone a student "are you treating me Potter?" he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"It would seem we found my voice" Dumbledore squealed happily.

"How did you do it Potter?" Snape asked harshly.

"The prank, sir?" Harry asked continuing at McGonagall's nod "do you really believe I have the skill to do this sort of magic sir?"

Mione sitting next to Harry hid her smile behind a napkin. Harry's get out of jail free card. The Potion's Master would never agree Harry had any magical skill, and so he would have to deny Harry's involvement.

Snape sneered at Harry before turning and leaving, robes billowing behind him.

"Is that all Professors?" Harry asked in his Dumbledore voice.

"Not quiet Harry," replied McGonagall, while Dumbledore himself just smiled in the background "we now need to discuss your respect of teachers but that is a conversation for private."

"Will I miss the game Professor?" Harry asked, surprised but the change is discipline reasons.

"No Harry. Because of the mitigating factors you won't miss the game. You will most likely still have detention, but we will discuss this later for now prepare for the game and see me at 7 this evening." She replied with a small smile.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and avoided looking at either of the girls. The sideways glares burning into his temples were making enough of an impact without eye contact.

His almost relief only lasted a short time when Oliver Wood came and sat next to Harry, calling the rest of the team to join them.

"Bad news guys," Oliver began "Hooch has come down sick"

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"I d'no, some allergy to a new skin potion. Point is Snape offered to ref the game in her place."

Fred was outraged "But he's never cared about Quidditch before, outside Slytherin games!"

"Yeah," George continued "he'll probably twist the game and the rules so we can't win, if he has his way Slytherin are guaranteed the cup."

Each of the girls' were nodding their heads in agreement.

"I know guys but we have no choice, the game starts in an hour and there's no one else who can ref the game" Oliver agreed slightly downcast "they wont postpone the game either, its just not done…ever!"

"Well, Hufflepuff play a clean game don't they?" Harry asked. The rest of the team nodded in reply "if we keep the game as clean as possible Snape won't have a change to interfere with the result. In the mean time I'll just do my best to catch the snitch real quick to make every thing academic anyway" he reasoned.

"Okay Harry," Oliver agreed "you catch the snitch in record time and we'll keep the game too clean for Snape to make a call."

The rest of the team agreed with the plan and discussed the effect the change in game plan would have on their plays while finishing their breakfast.

"Team," Oliver finally called "lets get down to the pitch and get ready"

The seven Gryffindors rose and made their way to the Quidditch pitch, Harry farewelled his friends, getting a special good luck from his Girlfriend, and left to catch up with the rest of the team.

Arriving in the team changing rooms the team went through the process of changing into the scarlet robes and strapping on their pads, falling into their game mind set. The crowd started to fill the stands, the noise slowly gaining on the pitch.

"Alright team" Oliver began his pre-match speech "its simple the ref isn't in our favour so we have to take the ref out of the game. We keep our plays clean and execute our manoeuvres cleanly. Harry you know what we need, a quick catch, do what you can. I understand sometimes when you make the catch it isn't your choice, this time take the first chance you get no matter the score. Fred, George no hitting bludgers at Snape!" the twins sighed at the missed opportunity "I know this is the perfect chance to get some measure of revenge but we can't afford your petty grudges. Katie, Alicia, Angelina keep your passes crisp and take an early shot when you can.

I know we can win this game. I know we have the skill. No let's prove we can negate any injustices that biased man can throw our way!"

By the end of his speech the entire team was shouting their agreement, pumped and ready for the approaching battle that is Quidditch. Seven scarlet clad warriors net the opposing seven yellow battlers.

Snape stood in the middle of the pitch, dressed in what looked like the same black robes as he always wore, broom lying on the ground next to him along with the Quidditch balls.

"Mount your brooms" he sneered with no preamble. The two capitals ignored him and shook the other's hand, eliciting a glare from the professor. The teams rose into the air waiting for the game to begin. The bludgers and snitch were released followed by the quaffle accompanied by the shrill scream of the ref's whistle.

Harry dove, vaguely aware of Snape blowing a foul immediately, he had spotted a glint of gold on the ground by the Hufflepuff goal posts. He pushed his broom hard. Confirming as he went what it was he saw as he flew. He honed in on the Snitch aware that no-one was following the chase. He drove hard powering towards the tiny ball. It was stationary, as if it didn't expect anyone to chase so early. Harry rotated on his broom, flying inverted, allowing the best stretch to the ball, reaching towards the golden ball.

"Potters diving! He's stretching for the snitch!" Lee Jordan was yelling noting Harry's chase "He's got it! The game is over in record time! 150 points to nil! Gryffindor wins in a record five seconds!"

Sounds came rushing back to Harry's ears. Adrenaline heightening his senses. He looked into the stands searching the shocked faces of the crowd, searching for his friends.

He found them, screaming joyously with the rest of the spectators. Harry suspected they had been cheering since he began his dive; they were both slightly pink in the face. He heard the thumping of feet on the ground as the rest of the team hit the deck around him.

Backs were slapped and congratulations were received from the entire team. Harry looked over to see the Hufflepuff team trudging from the field heads high but shoulders slumped. They seemed to recognise they were beaten by bad luck and the opposition rising to the extreme pressure and there was nothing they could do.

Harry also saw the Weasley twins talking under their breaths to the side. It was still early in the day, lunch hadn't even passed. The celebrations wouldn't start till mid afternoon at the earliest, probably closer to after dinner. Either they were planning to a new prank or discussing when they would get the butterbeers and party snacks. Either way keeping an eye no them would be useful, not essential, but useful.

Thanks to the early game finish the group decided to see Hagrid after lunch. As so it was with full bellies and joyous dispositions the trio skipped down to Hagrid's hut. The small circular wooden hut was situated on the edge of the forbidden forest. Its close proximity made caring for the multitude of magical creatures that call the forbidden forest and Hogwarts their home.

The trio turned off the beaten path, forging their way through the early winter snow drifts, preparing themselves for the physically intimidating but extraordinarily gentle man. The only time Harry and friends had met the man up close was when they arrived from the Hogwarts Express. Easily dwarfing even the tallest of men, everyone around him seemed to grow. He never tried to intimidate anyone, unless they insulted the Headmaster, but he never lowered himself either. Anyone who enjoyed his company felt the need to lift themselves to be worthy of his company. The exception to those who wouldn't rise in his company were generally the same people who shunned his company, and subsequently he wasn't too concerned by their cold shoulder.

Harry reached up and knocked on the door eliciting excited barks from inside.

"Hold on I'm coming! Down Fang!"

Hagrid peaked his head out the door at his guests, though not opening it completely. "Can I help you?" he asked, a wall of heat following him out.

"Afternoon Mister Hagrid" Harry greeted the girls standing behind him smiling.

"Please just call me Hagrid" he replied with a smile "now what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well…Hagrid" Mione said rather nervously "we were wondering what you knew about three headed dogs?"

Daph continued "we did some research ourselves and we found that it must be a cross breed of a Cerberus and some other normal or magical dog."

"We figure that it's a guard dog of some description and we think we know what its guarding, but that's not important, we just want to know some more about the dog and how got it would be at its job" Harry finished.

Hagrid had being following the conversation, his expression growing darker with each passing word. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside" he said nervously looking around the area.

The children followed Hagrid inside and Fang decided to attack Harry's face with his tongue. "Down Fang!" Hagrid called checking over a cauldron heating over a roaring fire. "So what do you want to know?"

Harry thought for a moment, "we met with a three headed dog in the halls of Hogwarts, obviously guarding something, and we wondered how well it could do it job and whether it would stay where it was put."

"So you've met Fluffy?" Hagrid half asked half stated.

"Yes" replied Mione cautiously.

Hagrid frowned "You shouldn't know about Fluffy or what it's guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel…I probably shouldn't have said that" he continued with a nod.

"Huh that explains it," Harry mumbled to himself before continuing "but would he be able to do the job properly?"

"Sure, the only time he goes off his job is if you know how to calm him. Only me and the Professor know how to do that. See that's the key to dealing with any creature, magical or not. As long as you can calm the animal it is more likely to listen to you."

It was around then that the stifling heat generated by the fire was getting too much Daph was beginning to feel faint and Mione was flushed bright read. It was also then that Harry heard the tapping coming from the cauldron over the fire. The pieces fell together quickly.

"Hagrid," Harry asked "why are you trying to hatch a dragon?"

"Well I've always wanted a dragon" he replied not really thinking "such beautiful animals, and smart, very intelligent. I remember when I started at Hogwarts there was a young Dragon living in some caves 'bout twenty miles away" he was saying dreamily "some times it would fly over to a lake near by for a drink, no-one ever noticed it's presence. I asked Dumbledore about it once and he said that no-one was really sure what magic they had they only knew about the fire and magical resistance. We staked out the sight for a few weeks waiting to see if the dragon would turn up again…" Hagrid trailed off suddenly realising what brought up the conversation. "Your not gonna tell anyone are you? Strictly speaking I shouldn't be hatching an egg. Once the egg is hatched though all fair" he queried cautiously.

Mione's eyes were widening "but it wouldn't be safe, you can't keep a dragon on school grounds!" she said in a fierce whisper.

Hagrid was becoming slightly down cast before Harry interrupted. "Mione it would be a brilliant teaching aid, once it's trained up. Imagine what could be done" he finished dreamily getting caught in the moment.

"But you can't really keep an untrained dragon in a wooden house; it would burn the place down!" Daph added.

Both Harry and Hagrid frowned; Hagrid was also somewhat surprised that he had some support. "If my reading is right," Harry pondered "Dragons can't actually produce fire until their about six months old, they usually protect themselves by flying away, until then they can only produce low temperature sparks. Is that right Hagrid?"

"That follows with all my research as well, although this particular dragon is a Norwegin Ridgeback and has poisonous fangs as well, mainly used to keep larger preys tender after the kill. When the dragon is young they also use the poison as a deterrent to keep themselves safe, their mother catches food for both mother and child" Hagrid explained.

"The problem with that plan" Harry offered "what that it take longer then six months to train a Dragon. You would be able to get some recognition from the dragon but it wouldn't necessarily obey any of your orders."

"Either way Hagrid," Daph reason "if you kept the Dragon here you wouldn't be able to continue with you other duties, you would be too busy looking after the dragon. Surely you can see it's just not practical."

Hagrid was getting somewhat down hearted. All the arguments he faced were against him keeping the Dragon as a pet, his lifelong dream. The tapping in the cauldron continued unabated.

"There is another option," Harry offered, cautiously "there's a cave not far from my home where another old Dragon used to live before its death. The dragon could live there once it's about a week or two old and you could travel between here and there in the evenings to do your training and feed the young animal. During the day you can fill your work responsibilities here and the Dragon wouldn't be able to burn anything down 'cause the cave is stone" Harry offered.

"That could work," Hagrid said pondering his options. "It would be a far more natural environment than a Dragon preserve and I could still train it as a pet and guardian. That sounds like a great plan, the egg wont hatch for another couple of months so I have sometime to think about the options."

While Hagrid was clearly hedging his bets it was obvious that this was definitely the best option. Harry was fine offering the cave for Hagrid and the Dragon's use. It was far enough away from the home to be separate from the main wards but was close enough to provide some anonymity from the rest of the world. It also meant that he wouldn't have to divulge the secret of the Camelot.

The Group walked back to the castle proper where Harry excused himself to meet with McGonagall for his disciplinary meeting. The meeting went as expected; McGonagall expressed her disappointment in Harry's dissent and assigned detention to be served at a later time. McGonagall wasn't sure how strict to be. On the one hand Harry was disrespecting a teacher, a person give the authority from the years of training and experience. On the other hand she had seen Snape constantly abuse his authority, consistently belittling students and, in this cast particularly, invading the students' privacy and breaking school policies.

Harry was happy with the result, fair and reflected the seriousness of his misdemeanour. He also decided he would question McGonagall later of his own retribution against the Slytherin Head of House. He knew their had to be some way to curtail the vindictive mans influence, and asking for McGonagall's help would be a good way not only to get some result but also get on professor's good side. It would be a consideration for later though especially because the evidence is mainly hearsay and innuendo.

In all school was working well for Harry and his friend's classes were good, their meditation was progressing, morning exercises were invigorating and life was good. Harry was wondering if maybe he should find some more male companionship. If the movies had any semblance of truth the girls would likely spend increasing amounts of time together doing "girly things" meaning that Harry would be left out in the cold. Besides who would he have a boys' night out with?

Hagrid also agreed to move the dragon to the cave by Harry's home, the plan was for the transfer to be done late in the evening once it could produce a flame. With this decided all that had to happen was for Harry's detention to take place. McGonagall scheduled the detention to take place with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. They were to investigate the appearance of unicorn blood around the forest. Surprisingly the date of the detention coincided with when they were to send Norbert, that's what Hagrid named the dragon, away to the cave. It was lucky as the detention would serve a number of purposes. One His discipline would be up to date, two the Dragon would be sent away and three Harry would hopefully see a unicorn in the flesh. It was with these thoughts that Harry had an interrupted sleep the night before his detention. Dreams of dragons and unicorns and men in black cloaks floated through his mind. Harry started awake in the wee small hours of the night before taking a few deep breaths and falling back to sleep.

In the morning Harry remembered nothing of the dream.


	11. Check

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 11

Check

The night of Harry's detection grew closer Harry and the girls spent a lot of time reading up on the early stages of Dragon care. They were assisting Hagrid through the first couple of weeks till they hid the dragon at Harry's home. What was more likely was they needed to know about the creatures, magical and not, that may require care around Hogwarts castle. The last couple of weeks were long ones for the group.

The night of Harry's detention approached quickly on a clear late winter's night. The still evening air frosted Harry's breath as he waited at the edge of the forest for Hagrid to arrive both for the detention and to transport Norbert to his new home in the castle grounds of Camelot.

"Evening 'arry" Hagrid called straining slightly with a large crate in front of him. "Damn Filch wanted to try change your punishment. Move it to his dungeon and lock you up in chains. He's a real fan of Professor Snape doesn't think student deserve any respect or privacy, that and corporal punishment is the only way to make a difference to 'the arrogant little whelps'" he explained to Harry's questioning glance.

"He didn't see Norbert, did he?" Harry asked.

"No, no. I put Norbert outside to get a bit of fresh air and space before he was confined to a box for the trip to your property."

The walking into the forest a short way before they stopped so Harry could call his house elf.

"Alfred" Harry called focusing on his magic and the link to the head of his house hold.

The short creature popped into existence. His short stature dressed in a sharply tailored business suit, Alfred's preferred day time attire.

"Evening Master Harry" he greeted bowing slightly.

"Just Harry Alfred," Harry whined "Master makes me feel old."

"When in another's company from outside the household, _Master _Harry" emphasising the 'Master' "it is only proper to show due respect to the head of the household. I will have to talk to Nanny about your etiquette training, it is somewhat disrespectful to expect me not to show you your due respect" the elf lectured "the titles an elf gives to the master is of direct correlation to the power and respect the human holds. The more you are trained the more power you hold and greater the respect you command. Now what did you call me for?"

"Hagrid has the Dragon I told you about, the one we want to relocate to the cave? And I'm sorry I didn't realise it was so insulting to force you to drop the titles" Harry replied slightly downcast.

"That's alright Master Harry, just learn from it. Now I'll call Jenky to transport the dragon. Jenky!"

A second pop announced the arrival of a second house elf this one dressed in loose leather pants and a flannel shirt. "You called sir?" he asked of Alfred.

"Yes, we have a Dragon for you to transport to the cave."

"Marvellous! We haven't had anything in that cave for a number of years! How old is the dragon? Are we going to train it?" Jenky asked jumping up and down on the spot.

"We are not going to be the primary trainers that job will be left to Mr. Hagrid. He was the one to hatch the Dragon and has the advantage of imprinting. You will be deferred to him on the decisions associated with training" Alfred replied.

"Very well sir. What would you have me do Mr. Hagrid?" Jenky asked turning to the half giant.

"Umm…" Hagrid stuttered catching up with the conversation. "Well just set Norbert up in the back of the cave either on a bed of coals or on a spot with a warming charm on it" he directed.

"Is that acceptable Master Harry?" Jenky asked referencing the use of permanent magic.

"That's fine. Any decisions that have no effect outside the cave you can trust his judgement. If you think it would be dangerous to either the Dragon or the surrounding areas talk with Hagrid first but other wise I'll trust you discretion." Harry replied showing great respect to both Hagrid and Jenky, an honour Jenky had no intention of abusing.

"As you wish sir" he said before popping away with the dragon.

"Please call if you need anything Master Harry" Alfred said before popping away himself.

Hagrid and Harry walked in silence for a short way before Hagrid commented on that was the strangest conversation he had before coming across patches of silver blood.

"Okay Harry this is what we're looking for" Hagrid said bending down to see the blood closer. "This is unicorn blood. There is a unicorn round here that's bin hurt bad. We'll follow the trail and see where if we can find the poor animal."

Harry nodded in agreement before following the trail Fang, Hagrid's boarhound, trotting along behind him. The pair travelled along in silence, the cracking of twigs and the rustle of leaves the only sounds to be heard.

The Giant and the wizard came to a fork in the path where the trail of blood split in both directions. "It looks like were going to have to split up. You know 'ow to petrify sumthin', yeah?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah I learnt that the other week" Harry replied also thinking of all the alternatives to petrifaction.

"Right then. As long as you stick to the path you shouldn't meet anything untoward. It's not a full moon so there won't be any werewolves around. Now if you see anythin' dangerous petrify it and send up red sparks. If you find the unicorn send up some green sparks" Hagrid explained.

And so the pair split up. Harry following the one trail, Hagrid the other. Harry would collect some of the blood in small vial he had in his pocket, the blood would provide a strong ingredient in some very powerful potions.

Harry walked down the narrow but very clear path tracking the trail of silver blood on the ground. In due time he came to a small clearing in the forest. Harry entered the oval clearing along one of the longer sides, a pulsing light shone from one corner while the path continued on towards the other. Harry looked across to the pulsing light to find a unicorn lying prone on the ground the last vestiges of life fading as its blood pooled on the ground. What was most horrifying was the large black…thing feeding from the gaping hole in the creature's side.

It was the sharp pain being emitted from Harry's curse scar that showed the true danger of the thing, while fang turned and fled. The scraggy black coat seemed to suck the light from around it. Harry tried to clear the pain away from his mind using occumency in an attempt to focus. Harry drew his wand and watched the foul beast sucking the blood of the innocent.

The thing's head snapped up, suddenly aware of its company. Slowly it turned revelling nothing, its face hidden in shadow, droplets of dull silver blood dripping down its front.

The dull clop of hooves behind Harry announced the arrival of more company. The hoofed creature skipped around Harry, confronting the black cloaked demon. Harry's saviour reared up on its hind legs, front hooves kicking out at the shade forcing its retreat.

As Harry's heart rate slowed as he got his first look at the intervening force. The albino body of a horse was topped by a human torso and head, a centaur.

"Good evening young colt, Mars shines brightly tonight" the centaur greeted.

Harry looked up examining the sky "so it does, though the placement of Jupiter creates some uncertainly in its effects."

The centaur nodded "yes, it does. You are the one called Harry Potter, are you not?"

"I am, though I haven't met you and am at a loss as to your identity" Harry replied as politely as possible.

"I am Firenze; I live here in the forest, a friend of mine lives near your home. Do you know what that was, young Potter?"

"No, I don't. Nor do I know why it killed the unicorn" Harry replied.

Firenze was silent for a moment, considering how much to tell the boy. "It is a crime most foul to kill a unicorn, to kill something so pure, so innocent. The why you ask is easy, the magic of unicorn blood will keep on alive even if they are an inch from death. The price, however, is high, too high, usually, for most people. The life they gain is cursed, a half life, they are not dead though they can do little else" He paused for a moment evaluating his options "do you know what resides in the castle at this moment?"

"The philosopher's stone," Harry whispered.

"Indeed, young Potter. The stone would be a better answer for someone so close to death, would it not. Do you know anyone willing to risk so much so much for life?"

"Maybe, though last I heard he was mere shadow…" said Harry trailing off in realisation. "It was him?"

The centaur nodded "the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort, searches a way to return. He believes he has found his way and it is weakly held in the castle. I believe that the power of the Headmaster is all that holds him at bay. I wonder why the Stone was brought here, it seems more likely the Stone is here more for the Headmaster's games than for its own security" Firenze answered more to himself than to Harry.

"May I take a sample of the unicorn's blood, Firenze? Some of the healing potions that use unicorn blood are unrivalled in power."

Firenze snapped back to the present at Harry's question "I don't see why not, it has passed from this life but its magic would still wish to help where it can."

Harry conjured a large crystal vial with his wand and filled it to the brim with clean blood from the poor deceased animal. He followed the collection by sending green sparks into the sky. Moments later Hagrid burst into the clearing.

Firenze nodded to Harry "I shall take my leave. Until we meet again young Potter. Hagrid" he said before leaving.

"Firenze?" Hagrid replied in confusion "Harry what's going on?"

"I found the unicorn" Harry replied pointing to the corpse at his feet "Firenze was watching me while waited for you."

Hagrid obviously didn't believe Harry but seemed to decide that he didn't need to know more. Hagrid collected what he needed to, a small blood sample and some tail hairs, while investigating what caused its death. Hagrid gathered his things together, collected his cross bow and looked to Harry. "Well, why don't we get out of here. I think a quiet mead in front of the fire would be good right about now."

The pair left together quickly reaching the edge of the forest and bidding each other goodnight. Harry went up to his room quickly deciding to talk with Mione and Daph the next morning as the common room was deserted. Harry spent some time considering what Firenze had said. Ranghok had already said the Stone wasn't moved for security, Firenze seemed to think it was for one of Dumbledore's 'games' what ever they were. It was definitely something Harry would have to think about, but for now sleep was more important that the machinations of good and evil.

The next morning was the same as any other. Harry went for a run, worked through his katas and returned to the common room for a shower. The only difference was how distracted Harry was. His mind was running over the events of the previous evening and kept drawing a blank. The only solution Harry could draw was that 1) whoever was after the stone was only a small fish and 2) the headmaster was searching for answers to an unknown question. It was then that Harry decided if the headmaster before exams Harry would do so straight after them.

Harry went through the day distracted trying to deduce an answer for his questions. His distraction was noted by his friends though no-one else realised. The trio meet in the guardian's room that evening where the girls began their search for answers.

"Harry, you've been distracted all day, what happened your detention last night?" Daphne asked.

Harry was silent for a moment "well Hagrid and I went into the forest in search of the injured unicorn. We got to a fork in the path Hagrid went left, I went right"

"Hagrid let you got alone in the Forbidden Forest!" came Hermione's outraged query.

"That's not the point, Mione."

"It is so! He shouldn't be letting first year students travel alone in the forest! You aren't allowed in there any other time why would it be safe now?" Hermione countered.

"Granted, but it's a minor point, I wouldn't have found out most of what I did if he was there" Harry conceded "anyway, I continued down the path following the trail of blood when I came to a clearing" Harry paused replaying the events in his mind. "He…it…the shadow of Voldemort was there feasting on the blood of the unicorn."

"Why would anyone drink the blood of a unicorn?" Daphne asked.

"Unicorn blood is the most potent healing agent there is" Hermione explained "though unlike phoenix tears the life lived is cursed for slaying something so pure and innocent steals your life aging a person while keeping them alive. You'd survive but you couldn't live."

"Exactly," Harry agreed "for someone who fears death it's the perfect solution till they find another option. Unfortunately there's another option readily available."

"What's that?" Hermione asked somewhat confused while a light sparked in Daphne's mind.

"The stone" she whispered "he's after the stone and immortality"

Harry nodded "he won't get it himself though, he's not strong enough. With Dumbledore around basically no-one is strong enough. That and our three headed friend…" Harry trailed off a revelation drawing in his eyes. "Where did Hagrid get the dragon from?" Harry asked appearing to change the subject.

Hermione shrugged while Daphne muttered "I donno"

"Remember how hard it was to get the answers out of Hagrid? Distract him a little, start talking about animals and he gets all excited and blurts out what ever you want to know. Could the person who gave Hagrid the egg work for Voldemort? Criminal elements seem to be his domain."

"It's possible. But wouldn't something have happened earlier if they knew the how to get in?" Daphne asked.

"I wouldn't think so Daph" Harry disagreed "Dumbledore has been around all year. They wouldn't want to test any enchantments while he was around. They would be waiting plotting to get Dumbledore out for a day or two then they would have all the time in the world."

"What should we do about it then?" Hermione asked.

"First we talk to Professor McGonagall. We'll tell her some of what we know; if she takes us seriously we tell her the rest, if not we get the stone first and prove its not

"Seams a little dangerous really" Daphne observed.

"Unfortunately I'd say someone is meant to challenge the protections. Why else would the professor remove it from the safety of Gringotts? The only question is whether the Headmaster is trying to smoke out the bad guy or force a student to become the headmaster's protégé?"

"Why should that be us though?" asked Hermione.

"No offence, Mione, but I don't think it's us but rather me. There's always being something about me that caught Dumbledore's attention. As a child he singled me out for extra protection. There were many others that needed the protections he could offer. Then when I survived Halloween he became involved in who raised me as a child. When I arrived here he seemed to take a special interest in me, looking over my shoulder all year and he moved the stone here in my first year! There are just too many coincidences!" Harry ranted.

"So you think the headmaster is trying to test you? Discover what side you play for? If you've even picked a side? Very Slytherin that is." Daphne observed.

"Houses really are a bad definition for personality types" Harry commented "their far to narrow. A person can be cunning and noble, intelligent and loyal."

"Your changing the topic, do you really think the headmaster is that interested in you?" Daphne asked.

"I hope not, Daph, I really do hope not. But I do have some questions for him before the end of the year."

The group made their way to Professor McGonagall's private office, conveniently attached to her classroom. With every step Harry's sense of unease grew, something was not right. He knew the dangers of keeping the stone in the castle but was also confident an outside source wouldn't attempt a break in while the headmaster was present.

Harry stopped dead.

"Shit" Harry whispered to himself. "We need to hurry" he called to the others as he lengthened his stride.

The girls fell back a few meters wondering what was going on before catching up to call Harry on the change.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

Harry continued without slowing his stride. "I get the feeling the stone isn't safe anymore. That and my scars playing up a bit more than usual" he added off hand.

"Your scar?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Harry looked across breaking stride lightly, "Yeah, I think the curse left some lingering magic. It seems to attune me to ill intentions."

"You mean dark magic?" Hermione queried.

"Magic's magic. Nothing more or less. I guess what you would define as dark magic is that with intent to cause harm or twist the order of magic unnaturally. We don't have time for this philosophical discussion right now. I just get the feeling the only real protection on the stone isn't there any more."

"You think Dumbledore's left the building?" Daphne asked.

"So has Elvis Daph, but Dumbledore needs to get back inside" Harry replied leaving Daphne bewildered and Hermione smiling.

The group passed portraits of famous wizards, suits of armour and stone statues before coming to the far end of the Transfiguration corridor, past the main classroom. They stood before a full height portrait depicting arguing witches and wizards all wearing the same royal blue robes.

"I telling you Charles, magic is stagnating because people are happy with what they know!" cried a frail old wizard with pure white hair and a tightly cropped beard.

"That's what you said five years ago then they invented self stirring caldrons, or fifty years ago when they discovered a link between phoenix tears and healing powers! Magic won't stagnate because most people are lazy and some will always want to know more about magic itself! Until magical people discover how to let muggle's use magic there will always be something new to know!" argued a second man, obviously Charles, to the nods and outrage of the assembled group.

"I think, however, that the company wishes entry" interrupted a stately older witch "perhaps we should leave this discussion for later. Mayhap will find the time" she added more to herself than anyone else."

"Oh dear children you should learn to speak up!" cried the first wizard somewhat surprised.

"And so we shall in future, I never expected such animated discussions in this school" replied Hermione.

"Probably because you don't look around you, huh" muttered a sneering witch in the back of the portrait

Harry cut Hermione off from a reply "is Professor McGonagall in? We wish to speak with her urgently."

"She is I'll ask if she's taking guests" replied the stately woman before turning and leaving the portrait.

The trio waited together while the rest of the guests argued in the portrait before the portrait's guide returned. "She will see you now" before swinging open.

"Professor" Harry introduced himself.

"What is it Mr. Potter" she queried.

"We wish to speak with the Headmaster."

"I'm afraid that is just not possible, Mr. Potter. The headmaster has been called away to the Ministry, pressing business to take care of. He shall be away for the next two days."

Harry thought for a moment "professor, the stone is danger."

She looked at Harry slightly surprised before turning her gaze on the girls.

"And what stone would that be Mr Potter?"

"The Philosophers stone Professor."

The deputy Headmaster was surprise "I assure you Mr Potter that the stone is perfectly well protected. Nothing and no one is able to get to the stone. It is very well protected."

"I'm sure you think it is, Professor, but I'm not sure you understand who is trying to get the stone" Harry reasoned.

"Some petty criminal will not be able to pass the school wards let alone get past the protections on the stone itself. I don't know how you found out about the stone in the first place but I know what protects it and there is on way for a single person to get past the protections."

Harry saw the battle was lost "as you wish professor" and conceded the argument "Good evening Professor, Ladies."

"What…" the girls said somewhat surprised and bemused.

Once Harry was out of the room and the portrait was closed Harry turned to the girls "the professor won't believe us. We will have to do this ourselves. I would suggest we go down tonight but we don't have that much time. I would think the perpetrator will wait that long it wouldn't surprise me if they had already gone down, using every available moment."

"But what could we do? We're only children!" Mione pouted.

"We'll do what we can. It'll have to be enough" Harry consoled "lets get any stuff we need and we'll meet back at the guardian's room.

The two Gryffindors arrived back quickly and together, walking in silence and waited in the same state for their final companion.

"Why are you following me!"

"Because your about to do something you shouldn't. I want to know what"

"Go away this is none of you business!"

"It's my business now"

Harry slipped out of the room with Mione close behind. Outside they came across Daphne arguing loudly with another Ravenclaw Harry didn't know. The strange thing was his gut was saying to trust him for the time being. After being at school Harry began trusting his gut even more, it seemed magic was trying to give him a leg up. He quickly cast a privacy charm with his wand ensuring they wouldn't be over heard and walked over to Daphne.

"Hey Daph, who's your friend?" Harry asked defusing the argument.

"Harry this is Terry Boot, Terry Harry" she introduce in an exasperated voice.

"So, Terry, why are you hassling my girlfriend?" Harry asked causing Daphne to smile and blush slightly all while looking away.

Daphne's demure look lead her to see Mione, who was looking at the new comer with an approving glance. The young wizard was well known around school as a very good at potions and was above average with spell casting, for a first year.

"We'll," Terry began squaring his shoulders to Harry "I believe that she and by extension you are about to break some serious rules, I'm here to stop you" he said delivering his ultimatum.

"Or you'll do what Boot" Harry replied going slightly cold and deliberately becoming more formal.

"Or you take me with you. I've seen some of the pranks you've played and their good far beyond first year. I me that voice swapping prank, beautiful. I have always found myself outside the action I would like to get on the inside for once" he finished becoming somewhat deflated.

Harry thought for a minute "can you play any musical instruments?" He asked.

The question came out of left field for Terry and he was very surprised. "My mum made me take an instrument when I was young, Dad advised classical guitar 'cause it builds dexterity which is good for magic."

"Right lets go, you want in we'll tell you on the way" Harry said ignoring the scandalous look on Daph's face and the confused one on Mione's

The trio filled Terry in on the way explaining what was in their and that someone was going to steal it. They continued on till finally they reached the third floor corridor. Harry summoned Terry's guitar using the _accio _spell he read about, and told Terry to get ready. He walked to the door with the rest following behind.

"_Evening, Fluffy_" Harry barked working his beast speaking ability.

"_You returned speaker, how may I help you?_" the three headed dog replied.

"_Has any other humans passed by you tonight?" _Harry asked before whispering to Terry "be ready."

"_Yes, one other came in, though he started playing and I don't remember anything else._"

"_We believe they wish to steal what you guard. They wish to make you and your master look bad_" Harry commented playing on the dogs pride and loyalty.

"_Be that as it may, how would that be better if I let you past?" _Fluffy replied.

Harry signalled Terry to begin playing while he distracted the guard dog. "_I understand your concern,_" Harry replied the soft classical guitar tones floating across the air. The eyes of the left hand head started to droop. "_But wouldn't it look worse if the Stone is stolen because you didn't do something to stop it?_"

"_I believe it would look worse as I couldn't explain any alternative._" Fluffy replied shaking off some blinking while the right head gave up and went to sleep "_Now you must leave while I sleep, Good evening pup" _he said head dropping to his paws asleep.

"Right, I'll go first and call back when it's safe. Terry don't stop playing till you in the hole" Harry explained.

Harry lowered himself into the now open trapdoor "see you soon" he said before dropping from sight. He fell silently through the air before stopping with a thump on some soft plant "Okay, its safe" he called back to the pinprick of light above his head.

The light disappeared for a moment followed quickly by a thump to the right, the process was repeated twice more as the entire group arrived at the base of the chamber.

"Harry don't move! You either Terry!" called a slightly panicked Mione.

"Why Mione? What's wrong?" asked Harry while Terry looked on confused and freighted.

"Gees Harry look around you!" came the exasperated voice of Harry's girlfriend "you really need to be more observant."

Harry looked down to see his legs, all the way to his waist, were entwined in the plant the group had landed on. Even as he watched the tendrils of green stretched further up his body. Harry glanced over to Terry to find he was more tightly held and panicking. The plant was rapping itself around Terry constricting his movement further, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"Terry, stop moving!" Harry urged, lacing a small amount of power into his voice, encouraging Terry to comply.

Terry froze, and the plant stopped tightening. "What's happening? What is this plant?" he asked the fear clear in his voice.

"Ladies?" Harry asked.

"I remember Professor Sprout talking about it earlier in the year; she said it was very dangerous and often surrounded and protected powerful, nocturnal plants. Oh what was it!" Hermione muttered racking her brain for answers "that's right! It Devil's Snare! She mentioned it when talking about wild moon shine roses."

"Yeah I remember that! Remember she was showing the black new moon rose" agreed Daphne.

"Did she manage to mention how to deal with the plant? I'm not sure Terry would survive a long revision session" Harry observed calmly while Terry began to lose his composure. Looking down at himself Harry noticed the plant had slowly moved up his body and was now covering his chest and beginning to confine his arms "come to think of it I'm not sure I would survive either" he added dryly.

"Oh, sorry about that," Mione squealed, surprised and embarrassed "now how did it go? Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun! That's it! It's killed by sunlight, or more likely ultraviolet light. But were at the bottom of the school there's no sunlight!"

Daphne looked across in disbelief. "Really Mione were in a magic school for Merlin's sake! _Lumos Solem!_"

The blinding light washed over Harry, who had his eyes closed tight, causing the Devil's Snare to slink away from the light. Harry could hear Hermione repeat the spell, this time pointed at Terry.

Harry stood and dusted himself off before checking on Terry. He then walked over to Daphne and hugged her, "thanks Daph" he whispered in her ear causing her a shiver to run down her back.

"Right, shall we continue then?" Harry asked walking to the next door.

Terry looked towards Harry surprised and in slight awe at his ability to continue. Hermione was standing next to him ready to help him up. He took her hand and stood but didn't let go once on his feet. He looked deep into her eyes before saying thank you quietly and leading her after the rest of the group.

The group moved thought a low roofed, damp corridor before coming to heavy wooden door. Pushing it open they entered an enormous cavern, twittering sounds and the beating of wings drew their attention upwards. Hundreds, thousands even, of small birds covered the nooks and crannies around the cavern. Across the way was a second door. Hermione and Terry moved past Harry and Daphne. Harry was still staring upwards examining the bird-like creatures.

Terry arrived at the door first and tried to pull it open. "It's locked, we can't go any further" he said somewhat hopeful.

"_Alohomora,_" Mione called trying to open the door magically "nothing" she said in defeat.

It was then it clicked for Harry "Keys"

Daphne looked across "what's that Harry?"

Harry shock his head "look up, their keys, that's the way in. If my guess is right someone has already been through that door so the key is probably damaged" Harry scanned the area putting his seeker skills to use "There," Harry called pointing at a key "the old brass key with a broken wing. What's the door handle look like?" Harry asked.

"Its brass as well, slightly tarnished. But how are we gonna get the key?"

The group looked around the cavern searching of a way into the air. It was Daphne that found it. Lying in a dark corner of the room was the oldest most tattered broom Harry had ever seen in his life. It was doubtful it would even fly but they had little choice. Harry being the only really good flyer and having the experience of Quidditch was the one chosen to catch the flying key. Harry took off chasing the small agile and fast key around the cavern. Harry watched it move, followed the ducks and dives, the zigs and zags, when he realised it was followed rather predictable movements. From that moment the catch was assured. Harry raced in pushing the broom hard, almost beyond its limits, closing the gap between him and his prey, cutting corners to shorten the chase.

And then he caught it…and all hell broke loose. The other keys started attacking Harry, flying straight into him taking nicks of skin from his face and hands. The brutality of the attack was somewhat surprising after the placid nature the keys were showing the previously completely gone Harry took off racing away from the keys a long trail of the animated horrors followed behind him he flew in low calling the group to gather by the door.

He flew in low and fast before stopping hard. Harry took his feet and focused himself casting a magical barrier using his sorcery skills. The keys pounded into the barrier but made no headway. Daphne stepped behind him and took the key from Harry, turned and opened the door, leading the others through into the next corridor. Harry waited till the others had gone through, before following himself and dropping the shield and closing the door. The thudding on the other side showed the keys continued to attack.

"Well that was different" Daphne commented before casting some simple first aid her mother had done on her when ever she was hurt.

Harry's cuts were healed quickly and the group moved on. Carrying on into the next room the disgusting stench caused the entire group to gag, nearly vomiting. In the centre of the room was a gigantic Troll, far bigger than the one Harry dealt with on Halloween. The group hurried through running away from the revolting smell.

"That was disgusting, it's probably put me off food for the rest of school!" groaned Terry. The girls agreed. Harry however was worried.

"What's wrong Harry?" Daphne asked picking up on his silence.

"It worries me. That troll was in bad shape, and has been that way for a while. I just hope were not too late" 'and I'm strong enough' he added to himself.

They proceeded through the hall into the next room. As they passed through the doorway they entered a pitch black room. Their breathing echoed off the cavernous walls, though a significant delay was evident. As Terry passed across the threshold, the last to enter, the heavy oak door swung itself closed eliminating the final shaft of light into the room. They continued into the blackness, footfalls echoing in the dark, their nerves and trepidation rose.

Finally, a dozen steps into the room, a light flared into existence, illuminating their surroundings. Before them stood the ten foot tall chess pieces, black pieces closest, white to the far side.

"Chess?" whispered a bewildered Terry.

"It's designed to stretch the skills of a single intruder. Flying, plant knowledge, brute strength, and now tactical and strategic awareness. Not many individuals have that skill set" Harry explained.

"So can anyone play chess?" Daphne asked.

"Well yeah," answered Terry "that's why I was so surprised. I haven't been beaten yet, that includes a number of teachers, but I haven't played Ron Weasley yet. From what I hear he's the only one who could challenge me."

Daphne was directed to a Bishop's square, Hermione to a Rook's, Terry to a Knight's while Harry was sent to the Queen's spot (it was reasoned that Harry had the strength to take pieces when needed). Over the next hour Terry directed pieces around the board, taking pieces, losing pieces, rescuing endangered students. Before finally both sides were preparing for the final raid. The black pieces were arrayed around the board exposing the fortified king. One final sacrifice was needed and Terry was worried, he was the one who needed to make the move, would he be okay? Would they look after him?

"Terry what's wrong? What's the next move?" Mione asked.

"Will it work Terry?" Harry asked seeing what was wrong.

"Yeah" Terry replied.

"We'll take care of you; Mione will take care of you" Harry reason, light slowly rising in Daphne's eyes.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Mione asked still confused.

"Terry's going to sacrifice himself, letting Harry take the king on the next move" Daphne answered quietly, Harry still hadn't looked away from Terry.

"No! No, there has to be another way!" Mione stated defiantly, shaking her head tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes there is another way" Harry answered "there is always another way. Problem is it would take a long time and there are no guarantees. This way we know the result and we can do what were here for" Harry answered quietly.

Tears continued to flow down Hermione's cheeks, "Terry…" she sobbed.

Terry steeled himself, surprised by her passion "Mione," he said, slipping into a closer, more colloquial relationship, "as long as you're here to look after me I'll be okay" he said with a smile.

The comment had two effects; it reassured Hermione and gave her something to focus on. And with that Terry stepped forward taking his place and forcing black into check. The reply was swift and brutal Terry was smashed off his horse and thrown from the board. Hermione was whimpered on her square waiting for the end of the game so she could tend to Terry. Harry was no less gentle in his reply; he stepped forward and blasted the bishop to dust and rubble before taking its place.

"Check mate" Harry called to the opposing king.

The reply was simple; he dropped his sword and threw his crown at Harry's feet. The capitulation threw Mione into action. She rushed to Terry's side lifting his head into here lap. She look to Harry and asked "please be quick Harry."

Harry nodded and turned heading to the next door, Daphne followed quickly after casing a look to Mione. The pair entered the next room side by side. They passed over the threshold causing a glut of flames to burst forth behind them and across the doors leading onward. A light also illuminated a table with seven bottles spread across them with a single piece of parchment laid across it.

The parchment held a riddle, the answer to progressing forward though the challenges;

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Excellent, a logic puzzle" Daphne commented with relief.

Harry wasn't as pleased, he was more of a reactionary guy than a planner, he could plan when need be but it wasn't his strength. So he left most of the decoding to Daphne only adding an observation here or an alternative there, before finally "That one" pointing to the smallest bottle.

"You sure?" Harry asked, when he receive a nod he continued "There's only enough for one, which one lets you go back?"

Daphne checked the parchment again before "That one" she said pointing to the bottle on the far right.

Daphne turned to Harry slowly realising what needed to happen "Harry you have to go forward, there's no alternative. We both know I can't take on a fully trained wizard but you can. I don't understand it all but you have access to so much more magic. I believe in you Harry. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you Daph, thanks" Harry replied "when you go back through the flames help Mione get Terry back to the school and send an Hedwig to Dumbledore tell him what's happening." Harry leant forward and kiss Daphne on the cheek "Quickly, go" he urged.

Daphne nodded and gulped the potion down before running through the flames. Harry turned to face the billowing flames blocking his path forward. He took the small vial and threw his head back.

The hot potion slid down his throat causing a cold chill to spread throughout his body. He stepped forward through the flames and stopped realising he was now alone it was all up to him. It was a daunting thought but Harry was heartened by Daphne's faith. Mounting his courage he began to walk down the small corridor arriving at the top of a sunken pit. At the base of the pit was the Mirror of Erised, the same mirror that shows a person's deepest desires 'how does that protect the stone?' Harry asked himself 'how would it work?'

Taking a further look around the room Harry saw another person in the room. None other than;

"Professor Quirrell" Harry called surprised by turn of events.

The professor turned from the mirror "Potter, I had wondered when you would arrive. No matter I'll deal with you once I have the stone," he replied turning back to the mirror "should have killed you at the game" he muttered to finish.

"You tried to kill me at the game?" Harry replied somewhat surprised, he hadn't considered Quirrell.

"But of course who did you think it would be? Snape, I suppose he would be the type, sulking about the castle, insulting you every chance he got."

"Hey you're not stuttering," Harry said in realisation.

"Of course not, but it did keep suspicion away from me, who would worry about p-p-p-poor st-st-st-stuttering P-P-Professor Quirrell, imbeciles."

Things were starting to make sense for Harry but he didn't understand why the Defence Professor would be after the Philosopher's Stone. Harry had never got the feeling he had the brains or ambition to lust after immortality or infinite fortune. "So why are you here Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"For the stone of course. Now quiet I must finish, I must find the key" he snapped back before muttering "I see myself with the stone, I see myself handing it to my master, but where is it!"

This answered Harry fears. He wasn't working for his own gain, he was but a pawn. Harry had to either get the stone soon or stop Quirrell.

"Use the boy" was the ethereal instructions. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. That caught Harry's attention, Quirrell's master was here.

"Potter! Come here!" Quirrell called.

'_Get the stone it is then' _Harry thought stepping forward.

Quirrell grabbed Harry by the collar and thrust him in front of the mirror. The reflection he saw wasn't what Harry was expecting. Harry didn't see his family; his parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. Instead he saw himself holding the Stone before placing it in his pocket. At the same time Harry felt a heavy weight drop in his pocket, he had the stone.

"What do you see boy?" Quirrell whispered in his ear.

Harry thought for a moment "I see myself, safe in my home" Harry replied.

"Foolish child," Quirrell hissed in anger, throwing Harry to the side.

"Let me speak to the boy" called the ethereal voice.

"But master you are not strong enough" answered Quirrell.

"I have strength enough for this" the voice replied.

"As you wish" the professor replied, before he reached up and removed the turban wrapped around his head. As the wrapping fell to the ground Harry's sense of unease grew.

"Potter, it has been a while since our last meeting" this time the voice had a source. I the mirror Harry could see the source. There was a face imprinted in the back of Quirrell's head. With slits for a nose and blood red eyes. The face, while not really frightening itself, was terrifying in its implications.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"Ah," Voldemort replied "I see you've heard of me. You are strong child, and together you can be much stronger."

"I would just have to sell my soul, would I?" Harry asked.

"There is no good or evil, child, only power and those to weak to cease it! Now had join me and you will have all you deserve."

"I will not betray my parents' memory. I will not work with a tyrant like you" Harry replied defiantly.

"Very well, I will take that stone in your pocket by force then"

Harry was surprised and barely ducked the violent red spell shot at his head. The curse was quickly followed by a wall of flames stopping Harry's escape.

Harry drew his wand, quickly considering his options. He wasn't ready to give away to many secrets. He definitely wouldn't be calling his staff today, he didn't want his mage status coming out, but he would use some sorcerer spells if needed.

"_Petrificus totalus"_ Harry chanted.

Quirrell batted the spell away "Is that all you have?" he taunted slowly advancing.

"_Expelliarmus, stupefy"_ Harry tried.

"_Protego"_ Quirrell cast calmly closing within two meters.

"_Expello"_ Harry tried adding some sorcery to the banishing spell.

Quirrell's shield dispersed the banishment but collapsed under the strain, it also caused Quirrell to slide back a few inches surprising both the professor and Voldemort.

"Enough!" Voldemort screamed "kill him! Take the stone from his corpse!"

"Yes my Lord, _Avada…"_ Quirrell began but too late.

Harry drove his shoulder into Quirrell's guts while grabbing his wrist and pushing it away. Harry held Quirrell's hand away before the professor's screams and his own burning hand. Harry released and stepped back.

Quirrell examined his dry and crumbling hand in fear "What is this magic?" he asked no-one in particular.

"The boy!" Voldemort insisted.

Harry reacted reaching his hand forward and viscously pulling it back imagining the vicious summoning. The sorcery worked and Harry grabbed Quirrell's wrist with one hand, his face with the other.

The painful burning spread across Harry's hand but stole the life from the corrupted soul of defence professor. As the screams stopped Harry released the mummified corpse, his energy drained. He never noticed the black shadow forming in front of him until…

"_You will pay" _the spirit hiss on the wind before blasting through Harry's weakened frame sapping the last of his energy.

As he fell he swore he heard someone calling his name as he succumbed to the blackness.

AN:

Hey all! This almost finishes Harry's first year at Hogwarts, just one more chapter to go tracing the fall out from the battle. I want to thank everyone who reviewed; it's nice to know someone else other than me likes the story. To everyone who asked the question of Harry and Daphne's relationship at eleven its cause I want to build a more personal relationship for Harry, he's never had one before, but nothing more will happen besides a title and maybe holding hands for sometime yet, I just couldn't be bothered waiting.

Cheers all peace out.


	12. The Hospital

Control

By Fatpunk

Chapter 12

The Hospital

Harry lay on the bed his breathing steady in the warm morning. The crisp sheets encased him, while the smell of antiseptic invaded his nose. It was this smell that finally woke him. He slowly opened his eyes examining the blurry world around him. On his left sat two smaller figures with a taller on standing behind them, children surely, his friends (plus one other). On his right a white topped figure sat in a comfortable wing backed chair.

Daphne stood seeing the movement from the patient "Harry," she breathed before grabbing his glasses and placing them on his face.

With the world coming into view Harry identified everyone in the room. Daphne was now standing at his side while Hermione sat, seemingly in shock. Standing behind Hermione, rather close behind in fact, was Terry and sitting quietly in the wing-backed chair was the headmaster.

"Hey guys. How long have you been waiting?" Harry asked quietly, his throat a little sore.

"Bout a week Harry!" Daphne scolded "you've had us so worried" she finished tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Daph, I really didn't want to be here either" Harry replied with a smile, receiving one in return.

"Good to see you awake Harry" Hermione said quietly moving to stand beside Harry's bed.

"Well children, now that you see Mr. Potter is awake and in good health perhaps you could return to your classes now so that Mr Potter and I may speak together" Dumbledore announced to the group, dismissing them from the hospital wing.

Once they left and Dumbledore was alone with Harry the inquisition began.

"Well Harry, what happened between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So naturally everyone knows" the professor said with a smile, receiving one in return.

"Professor, the Stone is it okay? What about Flamel? Did the Daph's owl reach you?" Harry asked in a rush, realising he didn't know what happened.

The professor chuckled "my, my, you did do things well didn't you? Now the Stone was unfortunately destroyed in the fight between you and Quirrell and as such Nicolas and his wife will pass on to the next great adventure. And no I didn't get Miss Greengrass' owl, must have passed in transit, but I felt the protections around the stone were broken and returned immediately."

"But professor, why did you move the stone in the first place? Surely you knew the stone was safest at Gringotts, so why move the stone at all?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, although I'm not sure you should know, I think you have earnt the right to know. The reason the stone was move was, in part to do with the properties of the philosopher's stone. Unknown to most people is that the stone only works for its creator; we also knew that Voldemort was alive, in a manner of speaking, and was looking to return to human form. Nicolas and I decided that we could try to lure Voldemort to the depths of Hogwarts and I would try to exorcise him from this plane of existence." Dumbledore looked down for a moment seemingly realising his failure and finally admitting it to himself "I never knew Quirrell had fallen to the dark arts, nor did I know that Voldemort had possessed the poor young man. I put the school and its students at risk and I never saw the dangers."

"Perhaps you needed more eyes to watch the game" Harry suggested "when I saw professor McGonagall she didn't seem to understand the dangers at all."

Dumbledore was thoughtful "I shall take your suggestion under advise Mr Potter. It appears like a tactic that works for you" he finished with a smile.

"It does indeed professor," Harry then paused considering how to ask his next question "professor when I was younger I found a letter from my parents. They told me why they went into hiding, the prophecy. The said they knew of a prophecy but not what it said or whether it did apply to them at all. I think that I deserve to know why my parents died professor and they said you would be the one to ask."

The headmaster was surprised he didn't think Harry would know the prophecy existed let alone it referred to him. "You are right, Harry, there was a prophecy that referred to you among others. Voldemort was able to discover part of the prophecy but not its entirety. While you may wish to know what it said I feel that at this stage you would be better served to focus on your studies rather than something you have no control over."

Harry thought for a moment and decided that while the reason was weak the professor was correct in that Harry couldn't do anything about it. There were other things Harry wanted to take care of though "okay professor I can understand that, however, I wonder if I could meet with Mr Flamel, I want to speak to him about what has happened."

Dumbledore smiled "I think I can arrange that Mr Potter, but for now I shall leave you in the care of Madam Pomfery, Good day" he finished excusing himself from the hospital wing.

Harry had an extended stay in the Hogwarts infirmary, meaning he was caught trying to escape three times and his stay was extended each time. He spent the time reading books from the first compartment of his trunk. He read books on famous shape shifters, metamorphmagi and animagi in particular. He also found professor Dumbledore had arranged a meeting between Nicolas Flamel and Harry. It was this meeting that Harry was really waiting for. As Dumbledore had mentioned he needed to focus on his studies and there was a lot in the Wizarding world Harry needed to learn. What he needed was a mentor or teacher to really take him under their wing.

He had also read a book on magical bonding in particular the bond between teacher and apprentice. In the days before t was common to send a child to Hogwarts or another magic school the apprentice bond was common to help a young witch or wizard to learn control over their magic. It would allow the teacher to take control of the student's magic in extreme cases, especially when the magic was out of control. Harry had deduced from his readings that the bond could work the other way, he could share his magic with his teacher in an extreme situation. This meant that because magic was tied to a person's life Harry could share his magic with Flamel keeping him alive long enough to build a new philosophers stone. This was all academic if Flamel didn't want to continue or, more importantly, Harry didn't get the feeling he could trust the aged wizard. While his plan was set it wasn't cast in stone and he would decide what to do later.

The meeting was arranged for the day Harry was released from the hospital wing. The headmaster directed Harry into his office the stone gargoyle gave the password _(pineapple lumps) _and directed Harry to a seat.

"Now Harry, if you'll excuse me for a moment I will inform Nicolas that you're here" Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded in agreement observing the office. On the inside wall was a small fire place, obviously not for floo travel but useful for conversations. Beside it and all around were shelves upon shelves of books covering every possible topic. Another wall held a collection of strange silver instruments in enclosed cabinets. The third wall held dozens and dozens of dozing portraits, previous headmasters at the prestigious school. On the final wall of the office were two large windows between them was an empty perch, the home of the headmaster's familiar.

Harry waited, taking in his surroundings looking out for anything interesting…well less interesting. Everything in the room spoke of mystery and intrigue. Nothing seemed normal. Surely the headmaster of a school would need school roles, potion ingredient invoices, school book requisition forms? Nothing in the office really suggested Dumbledore actually ran a school. Maybe magical schools just didn't operate like that. Maybe they operated completely on donations. Maybe Harry just didn't know and that was exactly why Harry needed someone to teach him.

"Harry," called Professor Dumbledore startling Harry out of his musing "I would like you to meet a good friend of mine Nicolas Flamel."

An old man stepped forward leaning heavily on a chest high cane, Harry wondered if it was staff but it didn't contain any jewels or exposed magical bindings like Harry's. Flamel was a short man and it was exaggerated by his stooping over. His deep purple robes were immaculately tailored while at the same time defined understated elegance. Harry felt somewhat underdressed in his standard Hogwarts robes and messy black hair.

"Now, if you'll excuse us Albus I think this conversation should be kept private" Flamel said once the introductions were finished.

"Of course Nicolas, if you need me just call an elf and ask them to find me" he answered turning to the door.

"Before you go, Albus, could you freeze the portraits?" Flamel asked, smiling at what must be an inside joke.

Dumbledore smiled back and waved his wand before proceeding down the stairwell.

The pair stood in silence for a moment before Flamel opened "My Lord Potter" bowing his head slightly.

Harry was surprised by the honorific and it showed on his face "Mr Flamel surely you are more deserving of that title than me?"

Flamel chuckled "While I may be old I am only a Master of Magic you, however, are a Lord of Magic. My control over the arts was helped by a number of rituals I undertook when I was younger, your control is natural. It is also part of my duty as a Master of Magic to assist any Lord of Magic in their training and ruling should they so desire" he explained.

Harry thought for a moment, his own magic was saying Flamel could be trusted while at the same time he felt it would be wrong to rob the old man of his rest.

Harry decided to leave the choice to Flamel. "If you had the choice would hang around to help?"

"Abrupt aren't you son?" Flamel asked "Would I choice life over death? That is a hard choice after more than six centuries I have lived a long and full life child. My wife and I have accepted our fate, though reluctantly I must say, we never had the chance to pass on our knowledge of both magic and life, we never had any children, perhaps that chance is what we have been waiting for all our lives. Would we take the chance? I don't know. I would have to speak with my wife. In any case it is purely academic we only have enough elixir for another month and it would take the better part of six months to create a new stone" Flamel answered.

Harry was quiet for a moment it was the opportunity Harry wanted presented on a plate. "Have you heard of the apprentice bond?" Harry asked knowing the answer and getting the nod "the bond is used to stabilise an apprentice's magic but it could easily work the other way. If you are agreeable I wish to ask if you would consider taking me on as an apprentice?"

"And what of my wife?" Flamel asked in return.

"If you are true soul mates completed a full magical soul binding you would be able to share the magic on to you wife that way. I think I would learn just as much about life from her as you." Harry replied.

This caused Flamel to laugh "too true Lord Potter, too true. I will present the offer to my wife and send you an answer before the end of school."

"Thank you Mr Flamel for you consideration. Before you leave I would like to apologise for the loss of the Stone in the first place. Had I not went after the Stone it may not have been lost" Harry replied becoming sombre at the end.

"Apology accepted Lord Potter. It may not have made a difference but the fact you are willing to take responsibility for the results of you actions brings me some comfort. It was a pleasure to meet you Lord Potter and I will consider your offer."

"Thank you Mr Flamel, and please call me Harry."

"As you wish Harry."

There were only a few days left before school finished. Harry and the girls had passed their exams with flying colours. They were also spending more time with Terry, Hermione especially. Terry hadn't asked too many questions either; even if he did Harry wasn't ready with any answers. He wasn't sure where Terry stood or how much he should trust the Ravenclaw. The conversation with Flamel hadn't gone any further either, he was still waiting for a reply and was hoping for one any day.

The day school finished Harry had packed everything into his trunk. He had also done some reading on magical bonding and power sharing. The subject was fascinating but without any practical application it was somewhat unfulfilling. Harry was sitting with Hermione, Daphne and Terry in the Guardian's room, there was just hours until the train left. The group was just sitting quietly together considering what the holidays would bring.

"Guys we should go get down to the train, we want to get a good seat" Hermione said starting the move back to their common rooms to get their trunks.

Walking across the front lawn towards Hogsmead station Harry spied Hedwig flying in from over the forbidden forest and held his arm out for a perch.

"Hey girl," Harry cooed stroking the white plumage of Hedwig's breast "what you got for me?" he continued taking the parchment from her leg.

Harry spotted the wax seal holding the parchment together and placed the letter in his robe inside pocket.

"What's the letter Harry" Daphne asked.

"It looks like a reply to a question I asked a friend, Daph. Hopefully its good news" Harry replied.

Daphne nodded and fell silent knowing Harry wouldn't share any more.

The group loaded onto the train taking a compartment near the end of the train. They settled in and closed the door and magically blacked the windows out.

As the country side flew by and Hogsmead fell into the distance Harry pulled the letter out of his robe pocket. The tight but flowing script caused Harry difficulty reading but he was able to decipher the text.

_Harry,_

_I have discussed your proposal with my wife and we are in agreement. Your proposal has merit. We are not in agreement, however, that you can provide what you offer. _

_My wife wants to trust you, as do I, but through all my research I cannot find any reference to a power sharing apprenticeship._

_I wish to speak to you again, this time with my wife to find out what would happen in the ritual and what effects and obligations there would be. The wax seal on this envelop will provide a portkey to my estate should you accept. To activate it re-melt the wax and press your family signet ring it the wet wax._

_My wife and I truly hope what you offer can be delivered. We hope our next meeting can make this dream a reality. We hope for a last chance to make a tangible difference._

_Sincerely_

_Nicolas Flamel._

Harry stared at the letter, rereading it again twice more. Did Harry have a book Flamel had never seen? Was the knowledge unknown to the oldest man alive? The only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone was unaware of the complete apprentice as it was described? Or maybe that would be Harry's first lesson under his new teacher.

The rest of the journey to London was quiet. Malfoy broke his silence, pestering the group with words of warning. Weasley did the same but somewhat less eloquently. The twins arrived and talked for some time, mainly considering non-magical pranks that could be pulled by the average prankster with no ministry reprisals. Hermione protested vigorously until Terry pointed out that the different skill set needed could be useful in later life.

The train finally pulled into Kings Cross Station and the group lead their way to the barrier to the rest of the world. An elderly wizard stood next to the wrought iron gate controlling the exit of the students. The small groups of ones and twos passed through the gate. Sometimes larger, young families could go through all at once. Daphne and Terry decided to leave from the platform with their parents, both families had portkeys. Finally the enviable question was asked by Daphne.

"Harry, how are you getting home?"

"And where is your home, for that matter?" Terry asked not really knowing the subject was taboo.

"I have a secure Gringotts portkey to take me home. Works from pretty much everywhere but Hogwarts actually" Harry replied "as for where home is its something of a family secret. The only people who can be told are those living there permanently, or extended family. So sorry but I can't tell you."

Terry nodded his head in acceptance though his eyes said he wasn't really satisfied with the answer.

"Well Harry, can you stay with me till I meet my parents then" Hermione asked to break the growing silence. "I'd ask you, Terry, but Harry's going this way anyway" she added in reply to Terry's look.

"Sure Mione, lets go" Harry answered lifting his trunk "I'll write when ever I can guys, so till next time we meet" Harry said waving reply.

Daphne stepped up to Mione first hugging her first before moving on to Harry. She hugged Harry a bit longer and gave him a kiss on the check. "Be good Harry," before adding "if you can"

At the same time Hermione did much the same with Terry but without the kiss.

Harry walked side by side with Hermione while they looked for Hermione's parents. Harry spotted a tall straight haired man walking next to a woman with bushy brown hair. Harry pointed out the pair and Hermione led them over.

"Mum, Dad, this is my friend Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Mum and Dad."  
"Mr Granger. Mrs Granger." Harry said shaking the couples' hands.

"Harry, Hermione has spoken about often in her letters home."

"Much of it exaggerated I'm sure" Harry replied with a smile.

The older man nodded in reply. "Well, we must be going Harry," Mrs Granger answered "how are you getting home Harry?"

"I'm taking a portkey home once I get somewhere private" Harry replied.

"Well you keep safe then Harry. Maybe we'll see you again some time soon" the elder woman answered.

Harry walked around the corner and activated his family portkey. The tugging sensation around his navel signalled Harry's departure while the reappearance of solid ground told Harry of his arrival. Harry looked around the entrance hall for Camelot and breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling of being home.

"Master Harry is home" squeaked the small voice of a House Elf.

"Hello nanny, It's good to be home" Harry replied.

"Would Master Harry care for some tea?" Nanny asked.  
"That would be good. Could you please bring it back to the library?" Harry replied.

Making his way to the impressive and expansive library thinking to him self that both Hermione and Daphne would love. Harry sat down in the large leather armchair, enjoying the luxuries of home.

Nanny returned with Harry's tea and placed it on the side table before saying "it's good to have you home Master Harry"

Harry smiled "It's good to be home Nanny" he replied.

Harry pulled out the letter from Flamel and took his trunk from his pocket placing it on the floor beside him, enlarging it as he went. From the trunk Harry went to Merlin's compartment and took out the book on magical bond. He opened the book and began rereading the passage on the apprentice bond. Nearing the end of the passage Harry found an important quote:

_The standard apprentice bond is a legal arrangement rather than a magical one. For the stronger wizard it can be dangerous in the early stages of their magical training. A lack of skill and underdeveloped moral structure in of youth can cause dangerous situation both unintentional and deliberate._

_This is especially prevalent in young mages. The tremendous power that they have at their disposal can cause lapses in judgement. This risk can be mitigated by a formal magical apprenticeship bond. This bond can only be formed between two mages, either natural or ritualised, and to my knowledge this is the only book that details the process of forming a magical apprentice bond._

'So there was the answer' Harry thought 'the author of this book was probably right. That would be why Flamel had never read about the bonding.'

Harry decided that first thing the next morning he would activate the portkey Flamel provided and travel to see the old couple.

Harry woke early, had breakfast and prepared the portkey. He took the magical bonds book out of his trunk and placed it in an inside pocket and activated the portkey.

It was a somewhat jerky ride and Harry was thumped down onto the floor.

"Good Morning Harry. My wife and I noticed the portkey activate and took the liberty of preparing you some tea" Flamel greeted.

"Thank you Mr Flamel. That was a rather bumpy ride in" Harry commented.

"Yes the first time through the wards aren't the smoothest, add to that the reformed portkey…" Flamel replied trailing off.

"Don't lie Nicolas!" came a shout from a door to the side. Walking in the side entrance a shorter and rather old lady entered carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "While the ride is bumpy, Nicolas likes too make it worse so the guest is on the floor on entry. It helps fill his need to prank people" she finished.

"She always spoils my fun," Nicolas whispered to Harry conspiratorially.

"Yes but after 6 odd centuries one would think you were used to it" Harry replied.

Nicolas smiled and watched his wife sit in the arm chair next to him. Once she was settled Nicolas began his questions.

"Well Harry, we come to the reason you are here. In all my research I have not found any reference to power sharing apprentice bonds. The only reference to power sharing I have ever seen is in soul mate bonds were the life and death of a couple came be prolonged or prevented by the connection between two souls."

"The book I have says they are not sure anyone else has written about this bond" Harry explained "it also says that it can only be done between two mages."

"Have you brought the book with you Harry?" Nicolas asked.

"I have," Harry replied, reaching into his inside pocket and drawing out the book. Harry stood and walked the few steps over to the old man.

Nicolas opened the book leafing through the pages. "Well this book would seem to give all the answers" Nicolas said slowly "tell me Harry, do you know who wrote this book?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment "no I don't believe I've ever checked the author. I usually just grab in out and start reading" Harry replied.

Nicolas smiled "well Harry, this book is possibly the most authoritive book of magic ever written. There has only ever been a rumour of its existence though out the ages. It is simply called 'Magic' and it was written by Merlin. I'd say we can trust its contents are accurate, it just a question of whether we can perform the magic."

And there ends the first instalment of Control. In the next book I plan to carry on from the bonding ritual and going through summer.

I am currently of the option that running though each individual year would take me too long so I'm looking at shorting a few years into one but I'm not sure how to do it. Therefore I'm going to do some thinking and possibly do a separate on off piece before I carry on.

Thanks to everyone for listing.

Peace out


End file.
